Fragmented Echoes Tome II: A Second Chance
by NoLazyShadow
Summary: You think that's it? Twenty years of enduring madness, depression, despair; new body, new life...And you think you can just kill your original self and die? He-he-he...Naive. Surface awaits you - YOUR second chance to live. Oh and I can assure you, this won't be an easy ride.
1. Quick note before we start

I strongly recommend reading the first book fitst to undestand the world, canons, characters and the events. If you're not a plstoon fan - don't worry, first book will explaining everything - s/13205093/1/Fragmented-Echoes-Chapter-1-Undeground-Hell (Of simply go my profile and find it there)

I feel like I had more things to say...Ah, yes. Don't forget to leave your feedback with appreciation/critique. This is the only way for writer to improve and it's source of motivation. You may think it's not a big deal, but if you spend 5 more minutes, writing some feedback or simply say "I want to see, what happens next" - it'll make any writer feel happy and usefull. But If one keeps writing, posting his new chapters/part with no response from people - it leads to frustration, loss of motivation or/and quality reduction with possible increase of time it take to write a new text wall of content for y'all.

Just think about it for a second and beging reading Chapter 2


	2. Act 1 part 1: Stop dreaming

Act 1: From The Man Who Sold The World.

Part 1: Stop dreaming

_I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home_

_I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed_

_I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here_

_We must have died along, a long long time ago_

_Who knows? Not me_

_We never lost control_

_You're face to face_

_With the Man who Sold the World_

Emptiness is all around me, with only the earth under my feet and not a single living soul in sight...for now. No idea how long I'm here, singing that song. Who knew that a song about rediscovery of your other self would fit my life so well. I'm stuck here, fighting my inner demons and getting my ass kicked countless times. Test chambers, eight balls, octarians, traitors...hell, even my wet dreams with hot girls tried to murder me! But above them all stands one person, controlling and giving commands. My rival - Green Terror herself. She's like a warden in this endless dream prison where I'm VIP inmate. Because I fucked up. _My_ mission, my sanity, my life. Both of them.

Fog covers ground, walls collapsing with leaking dark light. I turn around and see an approaching figure. Two long, green tentacles, hanging from the head, green, beautiful eyes and that heart melting face. Yep. It's **her**. I smile like a child and start to laugh as she slowly approaches with a gun in her hand

_"Still think you can break me? Ha-ha-ha-ha. You make me laugh!"_

I stopped laughing and pull out two octoshots, taking aim.

_"Yet I envy your optimism. Let's go!"_

And we rush into battle. Running, shooting, tossing bombs, swimming in ink. Peaceful area around is now looking like a painted warzone, with music coming out of nowhere, crushing walls and spinning smoke in the growing tornadoes. No idea what the track is, but it's getting louder and more intense as our battle lasts and covers more area! My guns blaze with power equal to her rage, frustration and hatred in the eyes. I have skill, she has determination and speed. And we both want to finish each other off. Yet I manage to predict her movement and caught her off guard with perfectly tossed splat bomb. Booyah to hell, you ten limb scum!

A blast, followed by that beautiful moan, caused by pain. And she crawl in my ink, hurting yourself even more, yet keep pushing through pain. And I...slowly come closer. Just like last time I fought, before I-...I stop, looking at her struggle and my hands. Music subsided, giving way to the depressive ambient. I wish to kill her, avenge my kind, our loss in war over a century ago and make everyone happy. But why? She's not **my** enemy, not **my** problem and octolings are not my kind! Killing her would mean nothing but turning me into a murder..

An annoying voice cracks with static behind my ears like that fucking Silent Hill radio. Agent Asshole came up to play.

_"He who desires but acts not breeds pestilence. So it is written."_

I sigh, moving my attention elsewhere, trying to find him with my ey- ah ye, he's not even real.

"_Ok, Shakespeare. Can you explain again, why I have to do this?_"

"_She want to kill you, idiot."_

"_Yea, I get that. Why? Did I fuck her and she wasn't satisfied or something"_

He burst in laughter, trying to talk

"_Ha-ha-ha! Ah, good one, Rick! Ha, no- I wish that was true tho. She's looking real hot for her 16."_

I took a step back, shook by my own mind and replying with frustration

"_You sick perv! And I'm sharing your memories and desires?! Oh, god fucking- tastic…"_

But that doesn't bothered him

"_Arh, who cares! We can't let her live anyway. She __**will**_ _die for the sake of everyone. As for us - better use the opportunity, while she still alive and not turned into a pile of unfuckeable ink."_

Oh, shut up already, I'm sick of your voice and shaking my head, pointing gun at her and- She pulled a trigger and sending my flying sky high.

"_Ё-Ё-ёбаный в рот!1 "_

That's what happens when you talk, instead of finishing of your enemy - they recover and send your sorry ass sky high! Argh! Hard landing on my back, slight bouncing off the ground and shortly second hard landing short after with my body doing a barrel roll in the ground. That was a fucking Octoling space program by Green Terror herself. Using HER underbarrel grenade launcher, point black in my JAW! Oi, how am I still alive after that? Damn, that hurt a lot...oh mother of - backpack is destroyed under my own dead weight. While twitches in painful convulsions, I slowly get up and took off backpack straps.

She is back on her feet, covered in ink armor, burning like a fire with gasoline. And those two white glowing eyes staring at me. It's Ink overdrive, her special. As if facing a legendary octoling killing machine wasn't a bad enough, that shit makes her faster, more resistant to damage and amplify damage output of her toys from "_Сall 911" _to "_Call a grave digger"_. In short - she has a fucking Devil Trigger and she's not afraid to abuse it. And what do we do, when Green Terror do something like this? Exactly - Run for your life!

I crawled back with rising panic, using legs and hands, creating some distance to turn into my octo form to make a use of super jump. It's like double jump on steroids. How? By raising pressure of ink sacs for a couple of second and take off like a rocket. This is what happens when biology of octopuses/squids and physic have a baby - evolution. Still dunno, how the hell I manage to keep my weapons, clothes untouched by transformation…

I landed near some kind of fog building and swim inside, changing to humanoid form on the run. She's coming this way and I got no way to defend myself! Ah, god damn it, I hear explosion outside, screams and splating sounds. I hide near the window and really cowardly peek outside. That's all I can do for now. She's slowly walking outside. Area outside turned into a burning barracks, crushed crates with weapons and equipment. It's a memory...I remember that day.

Green Terror raided out base in search for Zapfish and Great Octo Weapon parts to prevent us for constructing another machine of war. Some idiot thought it's a good idea to make a molotov cocktail and make fried squid out of her, but he got splatted and set our power cell with zapfish on fire. No one had time to take poor fish out and she was left to burn alive, unable to get out by herself. In agony and soul shaking screams she generated so much electricity, that our connected equipment and respawn point were overloaded and lit up like a christmas eve tree. Situation is getting out of fucking control and I'm forced to hide like a coward...I hate it!

That terrifying Agent is slowly walking inside the fire and chaos she created, fighting her way through and finishing off every poor cephalopod that got in her way, running or simply trying to crawl away in pain. Some tried to play dead and surprise attack her, but it didn't worked out…Still, she failed her mission and were forced to retrieve, running in fog.

I run out of cover and tried to help others, using radio to inform the command about what just happened and request assistance. Looking at this hell, I grow with inner anger and hatred. She came here, killed my kind, friends….Good thing we didn't had any kids here - they were moved back to their school a week ago. Still, I can't let her terrorise us any longer! I run to the survived crates and took equipment I need before going after her. And then we had one last battle.

The fog brought me to a small river with crystal clear water. No sign of her presence. I went to the water and knelt down, looking at my own vague reflection. I see no octoling or human bastard. No, I see an subhuman with tentacles and red eyes, driven by hatred, frustration, greed and lust to prove himself in the eyes of a cephalopod he respect the most.

But what were I thinking back there by going on solo suicide mission for the sake of some kind of revenge? That was reckless and stupid, yet I managed to defeat her. I remember how she lay on the floor, surrounded by my ink making her escape impossible. She was wounded, disarmed, convulsed, broken with tears on her eyes. She tried not to cry tho, act like a true badass. And that smile on my face, that joy - I managed to defeat the legendary Green Terror all by myself damn it! And she was still alive, ready to be captured and used for my promotion.

But killing her on public would be a bad move for many reasons, political, moral and personal. Her image as a "true enemy" used to fuel the hate towards inklings among our young generation and troops is too good to toss it away so soon. Yes, There are better ideas. Patch her up and use her as a little squid sex toy or torture dummy. Well, at least that was my initial idea, but l...uh...I can't remember. I can't remember. Something changed my mind, and I decided to betray my own people, my own family and command by letting her live. I said some stuff to her, and walked away disappointed, becoming a deserter, a failure. And next thing I remember is waking up in the underground hell. I feel I'm missing some memories with important information. Sigh.

I lower my hands into the water to wash my face, but the moment my fingers touch water's edge they uh...The hell? Something floats from my fingers, something maroon red. I slowly lower my arm down in the water to the elbow, watching what's gonna happen. This something turns out to be blood, red blood on my hands, going against the flow, against nature. I take my hands out of the water and dab my face with blood. I don't need reminders..

I stand up and wander along the water flow, looking for something, looking for her. I know I 'must' kill her, but maybe, just maybe, I can talk this out? One can't become a monster in one day. There must be reasons, events that lead to to this violent state of mind. Come to think of it, she reminds me of- hold on. From the corner of my eye, I notice traces of red blood in the water, going against the flow. I turn my head and inspect the river with surprised look. Hm, now I see two faint traces of the blood - blue and red, coming from somewhere ahead and slowly fusing into a single, strong purple color. I look ahead and see a waterfall that- uh...goes up? The fuck? And there are two figures, standing on the opposite sides of the river and leaving those traces of blood in water. From the looks of it, they're aiming at each other. Can't say who they are though, need to get closer.

I ducked and quietly moved toward them, ready to defend myself if situation calls for it. But as I get closer I began to hear bits of their voices, really familiar voices. Then I could recognise their clothes - that disgusting standard Kamabo Corporation "Fuck You" form, a.k.a test subject uniform. Just a couple more steps and I could see their fa...ces? I stood surprised, shocked and confused with no words to say; looking at those two persons, aiming at each other with octoshots. A human and a octoling - both me. And they're having a intense conversation:

"_I thought you died alone. A long-long time ago."_

Human "me" replied with my old tone, negatively shaking his head

"_I can say the same about you. We both have no mucking idea how that's even possible. This is kinda your subconsciousness - I get it. But how I'm still here? __**Why **__am I still here - just to suffer?"_

He briefly looked at me for with that Metal Gear quote and sighed.

"_Oh, look. He's here. Hello there, killer."_

I silently waved my hand to him, not knowing how to react to what was happening. Octo "me" spoke with more vulgar tone of Agent Asshole.

"_Don't ya say anything to this woomynator, ya hairy, primitive monkey! Remember, we both '_died' _to create this disrespectfull dead weigh deepshit! -"_

He pointed at me with his free hand.

"_We all went through hell, tests and going some real shit that make me sick. But him? Pissing himself and crying like a girl the moment I said two magical words. Test Fa...Aye, you know what? fuck it! I'll just give him a little mayonnaise makeover!" _

He turned to me with some sick intentions but immediately get warning shot by my human side, not wanting for his 'opponent' to move.

"_You want to have...that with..yourself? Oh, gee...no wonder you lost all your friends. No respect for yourself, let alone the others."_

They both went silent for a second, looking at each other with disrespect and apathy. I shake my head and step forward, trying to calm them both down

"_Hey, clones of mine. Can you both-"_

They both immediately switched their attention to me with that boiling despicable look in their eyes, muting me from the inside and making me fall on my ass. They both said at the same time with a commanding tone.

"_**QUIET**__! Sit still, while adults are talking."_

And they returned to discussing me, while ignoring my presence like nothing happen. Fine….assholes. I got nowhere to go and their argue got my attention, so I sit in water, watching them.

"_...My body, my knowledge with your mind and a name. I wonder what can go wrong..."_

"_What are you getting at?_

"_We are bad parents, don't ya think?" _

Octo me said that with grin on face, while human me was shocked and frustrated by this joke. Someone is triggered.

"_He's not even our-! Argh, your obsession with jokes and se- ahem, sticking your "pump" in someone's exit points make me sick! No wonder why you called yourself 'agent family friendly name'. You wanted to mock your Green Terror, haven't you, Lieutenant U35?"_

Octoling's grim fade away the moment he heard the last words. U35? Unit 35? Is that your true name, Asshole?

"_W-wha-Ho..."_

Octoling got triggered and grabbed his gun with second hand, ready to shoot

"_Ok, Alexa! How the FUCK this vegetable with bones manage know AND remember my name?! I never told you that, you too polite to insult, unfresh, plouky, milk-drinkin, shilpit, snivelin', diaper-wearin' landlubber!"_

Me and my human clone sighed at the same time and we spoke

"_Speaking of knowing, my vulgar octarian comrade. How the hell did you knew about that talking sea slug conductor before we even meet him on the train? And those 'enemies' of yours - you hinted at traitors before we even knew about them."_

I looked at my Octo self/clone or whatever he is.

"_So that's how you wanna play, huh? Ok." _He grinned with sarcastic tone:

"_You know my methods, Watson - I read the script, talked with your D̶̢̧̛́ȩ́́͢͟l̡̀t̷́̕͘à̷̡̡͢ ̵̛͜g̵̕u̸͢͟͠͝ý͘̕͡...I mean I talked with …Wi...th..Fuc-AAARHG! I can't spell the name of this fucking Man Behind The- why are laught?"_

Human me lowered his weapon, covering his mouth and trying to chuckle more quetly at my octo sself, that got irritated by this

"_Agh, fuck you! And you know what?" _He shortly looked at me, making me feel uncomfortable

"_I think this little brat have to go. Help me out here."_

Wait, what? Ok, hold on a bloody second! They both turned to me and dropped their guns moving to me. I quickly trying to get up, turn and run, but I slip and fall on me back, giving them enough time to catch me. I start to panic and resisting as two versions of me drag me to the waterfall. But it's pointless, I can't even say anything! They lift me up near the edge and toss me up into the waterfall with last words.

"_You are overstaying your vacation!"_

Instead of flying up along side the water, I begin to fall down, waving my hands and legs in panic, screaming as I rapidly approaching the light, blinding my sight with voices echoing around and going louder and louder…

And then everything went completely quiet and dark, only interrupted by sounds of life support machines and heartbeat monitors somewhere on the background.


	3. Act 1 part 2: Know their name

I open my eyes, but everything is so vague and bright - I can't even understand where am I. Oh, I can't feel my body and I hear sounds of life support machines and heartbeat monitors somewhere in the background, muffled by music echoing through a radio or some kind of mp3 player. I know that track, squid sisters song - calamari inkantation. Those two voices, that rhythm, lyrics...tone. Whoever turned that shit on clearly has no idea, what real music sounds like.

I move my head around, trying to look around with little to no effect. Where am I? I can see white walls, a propeller on the ceiling, something small flying around me..flower petals? I think...I think I see some movement - a figure in white, casually moving from place to place, doing something. My best guess - I'm in a room with multiple victims. It approaches, closer to my position, my vision slowly returns to me. It's a woman in white clothes with strange looking hair, coming close to me and placing a tray with something on the bed, where I lay, before gently sitting on the edge of it. What are you doing? Why are you bending towards my face and doing something with my right hand and checking something above my head?

Agh...music volume lowers down, and my vision clears further, as another person approaches my position, but staying away from the bed and checking a life support monitor. They keep me alive and they're not look like one of the Tartar's dogs. But who - doctors then? Hospital? Surface? But how would I get there...No matter.

I just had a better glimpse of that second person. Just what the hell is this one-eyed guy with a head full of spikes? Never seen such a freak before. He made some notes on a paper and went out of my field of view, while the first, whoever you are connected something to me, made some notes and left. My best guess - it's a dip, with cuteness and cats I hope. He-eh..I need to get up, find out where and why I am here, then plan my next move. Hold it, I see someone.

There is a girl with a jacket slowly passing by and reading something. I try to speak, ask for help, but all I got out was weak moan, that makes her stop. She looks at me with that "_hm"_ sound and slowly approaches me, inspecting me with those… those green eyes, those two long green tentacles of her tied in a ponytail, that face I-I uh...Боже мой, I recognize it….her? No, I-i can't be...Oh no, this better be a bad dream. No it's not a dream, it's **her**! HER! The Green Terror herself came to hunt me! Ah, fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck- FUCK! Red Alert, full panic, shit is about to go down and i'm unable to resis- uh, what? She tries to ask me something, but I couldn't understand her mumbling. Are you asking me for my last words or something? Then why does she looked so confused?

She bends closer to my face, repeating this mumbling with uh- less confidence in her voice? The hell...Does she even speak or is this just my hallucination, because as far as I know - she's mute. I respond the only way I can - weak moaning, while looking in her eyes. She steps back, completely shocked and a moment later runs away, unintentionally pushing the radio on the floor and screaming for someone. Why are you running, girl? It irritates me. Why are you running?! You fucking Max Payne on rule 63 plus ten pieces of hentai with suckers on the inner white side, get your ass back here; I wanna take a closer look at you, cus my eyes are blurry again!

….It's pointless to scream with my thoughts - no one will hear me anyway. No way to move, speak or escape. The only option left is to wait...

*Two weeks later*

It's been days if not weeks since I came to. It's really hard to keep track of time here. Doctors won't let me out of the building, making me do tests, check ups, exercises, visit other doctors, talk with them et cetera. I'm not complaining though. They're trying to fix my body and assess the damage done to my mental health with the help of psychologists and decrypting data from my CQ-80. Sigh, it's still hard to believe that there is a life on the surface - new life...and they all try to be human. But every time I look out the window, I see a city, life, day and night. It looks so old school, so human; but it's different, alien. Am I losing my mind again? My sanity making a solid comeback and my damaged eye managed to recover. Outside of that I managed to get some info.

Right now I am on the surface, in the hospital of Unity, Inkopolis city - one of the few major cities of Inklings and other species. Oh god...they've got a goddamn megalopolis' and technology of early 1990 - mid 2005. And it's been only twelve thousand years! Yep - fuck the logic, fuck the evolution that takes millions of years. To hell with all that, we'll turn sea creatures into new humanity! Well, at least they look and act like us..for now….

Sigh. On the other hand no one knows, how the hell I manage to escape the underground facility in the first place. No one want to believe in things I say about humanity, Promised Land...argh, the Machine. Can't blame them - no sane person would believe in that. I Guess they'd dump me into a mental asylum already and be done with my case, but there are things, that leave questions; questions they have no answers for.

They say I was MIA for over four years, managed to dig up my file with my name and "my" past. And currently they smash their heads, trying to logically explain my total personality shift with perfect knowledge of two dead languages that I got out nowhere. Plus there is a device of unknown origin, made with superior tech and lots of decrypted data - my CQ-80. Still, I don't think that's the only reasons I'm still here and not tied up in four white walls.

They finally answered one of my questions this morning tho. I was found in some ancient human industrial ruins god knows where in a coma, barely alive. Certainly I would have died, but cavalry arrived with an emergency evac via chopper - yep, sea humas flying on fucking helicopters. But when I ask who found me, the answer only put me in shock, confusion and made me ask more questions. I didn't get a name, but from description and photo it's certain - it was no other but the Green Terror herself. That sounds like the wrong joke in the wrong place. SHE, Brought ME here instead of killing me like she always does to our kind…That's the second most fucking weird thing on my list of fucking weird things that happened in my fucked up life. And I had a lot of points in that list!

But it's all irrelevant - I won't get any answers just by sitting here on the sofa in the corridor with sea people - sealings walking around and minding their own business. The doctor asked me to wait here and walked away. And I'm sitting here, slowly drowning in confusion, questions and that uncomfortable feel - I feel like an alien, lost in the crowd. The world survived the end of humankind and blossomed with new dominant lifeform that copy us, making me even more confused. sounds like a good plot for a fantasy book.

My eye finally catch a glimpse of a somewhat familiar figure with long fins acting like fully functional arms and confusing orange fish face coming towards me. That's my doctor, holding a file with papers. Sound like a male, might be female….If it has a gender in the first place. Still, It wears clothes like any normal sentient creature, talks, thinks and most importantly - it's trying to help me. Wish I'd remember your name, doc, cus you are not wearing your badge again. And who's with -oh, пиздапидоры местного разлива... Ok, I take my thoughts back - he/she/it brought Green Terror along the ride! Ok..ok. Just act cool and don't look in her eyes. I look at the fish-doc and ask

"_Doc?"_

"_Mr. Unit 35-"_

"_For the last time, Doc. It's Richard Streletskiy. That pathetic excuse for a name you just used- forget it, it does not belong to me."_

"_But it is your name in the documents"_

"_A phony name.." _

"_...Anyway. I have a good news for you - this kind inkling volunteered to be your caretaker!"_

Doc said that with excitement, pointing with his fin to the silent, terrifying, merciless killing machine I know only by her nickname- agent 3 of the new Squidbeak Splatoon, A.K.A the Green Terror. I look at her, then immediately switch my attention to the doctor, trying to remain cool and sound more or less normal:

" _Excuse me...A caretaker?"_

Doc was a bit surprised to see my reaction and question, but

"_Well, yes. You do remember what the psychologist said?"_

I sigh and nod with tried reply

"_Yea-yea, I remember that jelly. No offence, but this sentient god knows what was said that, I have an amnesia with unusual side effects, probably caused by Octavio's brainwashing and I need to re-socialise with some help."_

"_Precisely Mr. U- Richard! One can't recover in hospital walls and isolation-"_

I giggle a bit and shake my head, interrupting the fish-doc which make them both rise look at me with questionable "what so funny" grimace in their faces.

"_You won't understand the irony. Please, continue..."_

Doc shrugged.

"_As I tried to say: you, young cephalopod can't stay here. You need a to be outside, playing Turf War and communicating with others. Stay fresh, as Squid Sisters always say. That's the only way to bring your memories back and start a new life. "_

I sigh with irritation, trying to remain calm and focused, looking exclusively at doctor, trying to ignore the Green Terror's presence.

"_And you decide to use this lovely squid as watchful eye instead of simply dumping me into the nuthouse. You think that things I say about the underground, humanity and the Machine would make a good horror book. Doc, admit it - it's too well described to be just a delusion of a madman or rock and roll clown that '_does cocaine' _as they say...Look, can I just say no? Please?"_

"_All arrangements are already made, documents transferred and signed. With your official status in Octarian States as a deserter, things you say and the way you act, that unknown device and current political situation - this is your best and only option. She'll provide you with everything: shelter, clothes, your everyday needs and she'll be a guiding limb on your way to become a part of our fresh community...while our official authorities will decide your future fate."_

Doc switched to her - I'll just assume that's its a female after all - attention to my now so called caretaker and turned back, taking a step forward to me, leaning towards my face and making me feel uncomfortable, before speaking with low tone in my ear

"_I know, you two had 'history' in the past, but this is the best I can do to help you both. Just try not to kill each other, ok?"_

Doc arched back, gave the Green Terror a short nod and left. Don't wanna sound like an obsessed paranoid old man, but this "caretaker/lifetaker" job is just a cover for something bigger and probably illegal. This doctor most is likely working for her and the other agents of this squid black ops family community. Fucking hell, Asshole, what kind of shitstorm are you trying to drag me in before the grave...

I take a deep breath and stand up, looking at her. She drills my soul with those green eyes and arms, crossed on her chest, completely silent. There is something wrong with her though...Maybe it's just this confused nature of mine, but I don't see that merciless killing machine asshole I remember and wanted to destroy so bad. And while she stuck in 'what you gonna do, little man' silent pose, I took a second inspection of her appearance and oh- my god, shut down my inner fangirl screams.

School biology lesson from Agent Asshole's memory: She is an adult inkling, and just like the octoling in similar age, she looks just like a human minus some things, different with octopi and squids: Inkling scum have elongated triangular elf ears, black eye mask and six tentacles with suckers on the inner, white side. Tentacles, unused in haircut are left as outgrowths on the nape. While octo motherfuckers like yours truly have oval elf like ears, black makeup around the eyes and only four tentacles with different, more flexible shape and suckers on the outside.

Ok, biology lesson aside, she's grown up into a more attractive, mature and deadly young girl, wearing an unzipped brown jacket with a grey T-shirt underneath, might be over her size; jeans cropped to shorts, green tentacles tied in a ponytail, pouches under the green eyes and a tired look - probably a workaholic or had a rough week. Second size chest, from what I can see, height - around 150-160 cm, might be more. I have mixed feeling towards her. Fear, some hatred, lust, confusion, discomfort and alienation. I can't say what she feels though. Seconds of silent staring at each other later and she silently turns around and walks away. I follow her, till we reach couple of lifts and enter one of them, with glasses on the walls. Button pressed, and we begin our descent to the first floor.

Just the two of us - I'm confused, full of questions and and even silent miss agent three. Alone in the lift, filled with awkward silence. Her arms crossed over her chest, her look is drilling, torturing the glass with her own reflection. I can tell by that body language - she's definitely not a fan of me even existing, and she's supposed to kill me for things I've never done...but she keeps her cool.

And here I am, in the corner, looking at her, lack of any action, wiping sweat from my face and feeling uncomfortable, sandwiched like a mouse in a trap. I can taste the tension in the air. I'm scared...not of the upcoming unknown life with many problems and culture shocks preparing to stress break me for god knows how long, not my own sanity...which has somehow got better; my condition, my past, the Machine and pointless horrors HE used on countless innocent lives and how one must do something about it. No, I'm afraid of **her.**

I know who she is...and her lack of actions really sets me on my nerve. One sudden or wrong move might trigger her. And I don't want to trigger that OP anime girl with two side tentacles with length reaching her hot ass. Oh-oh no, I didn't go through hell and struggle while poisoning my mental health with tests and revelations, just to be killed by _his_...I mean _**my**_ rival, that can easily use her tentacles for long range bitch slaps on my face! God damn girl, how do you even walk with those?! On the other hand they are kinda cute if you think abo- Argh...I mean long, green and ugly! And that look in her reflection - she's definitely planning something. Something terrible.

It's been around fifteen seconds and 3 floors and I already want to surrender, submit myself to be her slave and beg her to spare my life! And she didn't even say a single word. Her intimidation skills remind me of one anime character: a game nerd with a badass scar on his face and ultimate luck at his side. I Sigh and catch her attention - she's looking at me through the reflection of the glass. I decide to take a risk and strike a friendly conversation, trying to hide my nervous tone and wipe off the sweat.

"_Look I…I owe you."_

I exhale and try to calm down, and she turns her head, looking at me with "Who gave you the right to speak?", but I continue, trying to sound normal

"_You could have killed me...twice. But you saved my life. There are so many questions and so little answers. This is so confusing, but this is better than that underground hell. Whatever plans you have for me - thank you, Green Terror…"_

She didn't reply, turning her head back to the mirror. So much for conversation. Is she mute or something. Wish I could say more, but the lift stopped and the doors open on the first floor. I went out, preparing to look around, but she suddenly stopped me with her hand, without even looking in my direction.

"_Helena. My name is Helena.."_

I blink in surprise and comply forget about my fears and insecurities for a second there.

"_So you Can talk!"_


	4. Act 1 part 3: Step into the light

Act 1: From The Man Who Sold The World

Part 3: Step into the light 

In the dark

There's an end

Waiting hidden for you

You can't see

All you know is wrong memories

Feeling scared,

Unaware

And confused with life above the night

Step into the light

The lift doors opened and everything went back to awkward silence, reinforced by intimidation of my "caretaker" going to the reception and signing up some documents. She's turning her head to check on me every five goddamn seconds. This is irritating. Not only have I little to no knowledge about this "new" world and its rules; I don't know what I am, or what I should do. I feel like a prisoner, with my life under the control of papers, guns, and threats...again. Ain't that fucking sweet, eh?

But let's be realistic for a second: Can I find a job that fits my specialisation, where I could put my skills and experience to use; a nice place to life, purpose...someone to love and marry? Now that, though, sigh - it makes me sad. Over forty years old with unfulfilled wishes to settle down in a nice place, do something to find a girl I'd love, live happy, and fuck in peace. Mother would be proud…

My eyes catch Green Terror coming seemingly out of nowhere, and without a single word of explanation or insult, she grabbed my hand with a frustrated sight and leading me outside, ignoring my surprised and frightened squeak with sweat popping out of my face. I don't resist, cause it'll make us both look stupid and I'm not in a situation to freely give her reasons to kick my nicely raped and disrespected ass back to hell! But we are stepping up closer to the exit doors, that become more birth and blinding with each step we make. Am I really gonna finally see the surface...after twenty plus years of survival, struggle, pain, te̵s̢t͟s, insanity and madness filled with a annoyi̵ng̷ voic̡e͟s in Ó̢ur head? It's like stupid dream...well, longs dreams come to an end!

The moment we stepped out of the door I felt hot, fresh air filling my lungs, grey piercing clouds, light blinding my eyes and contused my ears for the moment, forcing me instinctively broke out off Helena's grasp to shield my eyes. Blurred sounds of cars, voices, birds, thoughts, the wind clarifying relationships with its tree - drinking companions...Everything echoes back and forth, smoothly returning to normal. I slowly lower my hand and look around, stunned and lost.

"_Oh…My..._."

F-fucking pinch me or g-give me better eyes. A street with cars driving around or parked, trees growing here and there, grass in small green areas on the pedestrian zone. Shops in the distance, signs and traffic lights, intersections…Birds flying around, sea creatures walking around, dressed and acting like me...like us...like humans? Ye̕a͏,͜ it's͝ ̕l͘o̶ok̸s o̢k̡. I cover my open mouth with my hand, staggering to the sides, struck by horrific realisation that overshadow any and all excitement, delusion and misunderstanding. I mumbled softly and quietly, looking at confused and frustrated Helena

"_This is unbelievable...yet it's real! It's real and alive….or is it?"_

Helena clenched her fist and exhaling came up to me, lifting her other arm right to my face and rapidly snapping her fingers, like Thanos with The Infinity gauntlet, purchased on Aliexpress.

"_What's the hold up? Your '_superior' _intellect is glitching?"_

I shake my head and point with open hand at..everything.

"_I-I uh...That's. J-just look at this - this...uh.."_

She interrupted me with tired sight, rolling her eyes.

"_Let me guess. You'd say that you haven't seen anything like this before -which is a lie, because you have been here to kidnap great Zapfish and kill me along the way..."_

I take a step back, shaking my head and coming to senses.

"_Kidna- assassinate?! Hold on a second. The hell are you ta-?! Ah, for fuck sake woman, I-!"_

She raise her fist with angry face, silencing me with my hands instinctively rising in preparation to defend myself, as she took a step forward and pointed at me with a finger, lowering her tone to make it more menacing.

"_Be grateful for getting a chance, you mindless lunatic! Could have killed you right where I found your dying, sorry ass..."_

"_If you hate me so much, why spare my life and adopt me?"_

That question discouraged her for a moment - can see that in her eyes and her mixed facial expression. She didn't replied - snorted with displeasure and pulled out a cell phone in squid form, plugged in headphones, while turning in some music, pointing me a direction to go with free hand. Are you trying to hide from me with music? That's a strange behavior...for a merciless killing machine.

We proceed to move somewhere. She's right behind me, guiding me like a mute ship capitan. I look around, observe my surrounding and god fucking damn it - it makes no sense! Architecture, infrastructure, technology, advertising, graffiti, titles - it's all made for human **by** human! NOT for fish... even if it's evolved and acting just like **us**, humans. That's not right, it's not supposed to be this way.

It's...I dunno. It's like a trip to an alternative past, where part of me is part of this past. Everything is so familiar, similar, like ours. Yet it's completely different, outdated, wrong. A different culture with different people that doesn't seem to give a fuck about reinventing/adapting our culture...our way of life...our progress. And I'm an alien here. Alone, lost and confused. Sigh. Still as much as I want to shit myself, t̨r̡eat ̶ḩe͢r̵ ̸u͢glin̷e͜s̸s̢ ̀l͟ike͜ an̶ i̕n̵f̴ect̢ión̢!͢, shove my head in dirt like ostrich in "my hut is on the edge" mode, punch/respectively yell her for insulting me or scream in excitement like a little bitch when looking at new toy - I must keep my cool and act like it's just a normal day of my life. AArgh! Ебан͜ы̕й͢ ̷в͞ р̧от͘!͞ You҉ ar͟e l̛i̧ke͜ a 5 ̡ỳe͜a͜r̵ o͡l̷d ̡k̕i̵d l̛o͘st ̧i̧n ún̕kn̨ow̨n̢ ̴ne͝i̢ghbo̡rh͞o͞od́/c̨o͝ųntry̡ a͡n̶d͡ súrroun̢ded b̸y͡ ́bul̀l̷i̴es/str͞ange̸r̕. Ge͜ţ y͟our shit͝ to͞g͠e҉th҉er̨, ͠y̶a u͠n̷der̨d͏e̢ve͝lop̴ed ҉m̷at͡u͢re̴ killi̛ng͠ mach̶i̴n͘e in _my_ b͝o̡dy! I think I need a drink...

*Around 15 minutes of unexcited and boring walk later*

Currently walking is park. I can't remember the last time I have seen trees, grass and happiness in faces. Strange looking, but friendly and hyperactive kids, adults without 'I want to die" face expression mixed with eternal depression of work. Some squids and...whatever that fish is - dancing with boombox, сrazy kids racing on skates, all types of adult people just living their life, like there was no world war, apocalipse, decades of hell, radioactive fallout...Everyone just unanimously decided to be more humane by becoming something different than homo sapiens. I shake my head and remove tentacle that blocks my sight. Hm, I guess that's the only thing reminding me about my new body, cuz I can't feel the difference between human and...huh-

I don't look like human, but I act like one...just like everyo-one else. Like a human, even tho I'm not...And the city looks like Human's, but it's not….It wrong. I stop and look in the clouded sky, look around, look at people. One single thought is sparkling in my mind, teasing my paranoia to level up.

Tartar's… aah, I mean Professor's plan, the goal of the Promised Land is to recreate humanity in bodies of modern sentient species. There is no possible way I could get out of the underground alive and... I didn't heard or saw Agent Asshole for quite some time. O̢h͏, I̢ ̢wou̶n̡der why...̨ Does that mean I...Ah, fuck. Fuck! FUCK! I might be trapped in a simulation! It͡'̴s no̶t̛...̴ Or this is just my madness and paranoia currently in love with each other.

I grabbed my tentacle with right hand and nervously dangle it while slowly turn my head back, expecting a sudden change on scenery, removing all npc from area or other Matrix style move to feed my insanity. But nothing changed. Life continued, people having life and some of them look at me, discussing my strange behavior and laughing. Also….uhh, what is my 'caretaker' doing? She's fall behind a little, hands holding her headphones, eyes closed, body and head slightly twerking around. I-em, uh…did she forgot about me? She's too excited, cloud walking with her music past me, trying not to dance and singing along:

"_Cuz I'm about to..._

_Lose it_

_Get rowdy, better move it_

_Let's bounce, now we're cruising_

_What is power if you don't want to abuse it?_

_You gonna lose it_

_Get loud, rev up and move it_

_Go all out and now you are cruising_

_Think that's power? Not if you're not abuse it"_

(Lyric belong to RAGE 2 RAP by JT Music - "About 2 Lose It".)

What. The fuck. Is this? That's...not...Green Terror W̸̡ȩ͢͜ know. She act like a absolutely normal strange looking human, not as terrifying killing machine she is. A͟nd̀ b̀elivé m̶ȩ ͠-s͟h̵e'̡ll͢ k̸i͟ll̢ ̶y̢o̕u̴! I look at her go and giggle a bit. Maybe she's not as I remember. Gonna snap her out, before she accidently hit something/someone. I shake my grin and walk to her, but sun begins to burst through grey clouds, scaring them away I stop and raise my head, looking at and sharing a tear or two, ignoring potential reaction from other people and mumbling on english:

"_Twenty fucking years in darkness, hell and nightmares...But like mother used to say:_

_Things may seem to be so impossible_

_Don't give up the fight_

_Look into the Light"_

I close my eyes, feeling excitement, accomplishment.. some happiness? It IS the surface, the life, my future. Fuck you, paranoia, underground hell and matrix theory. This is My second chance. Just dive in, adapt to live, become the part of this community..if I can, and-

A bitch slap pushed me back and snapped out of my little exciting moment. Argh- that hurt my feels more that my cheek. Who- ah, it's Green Terror aka Helena aka my new personal Agent asshole with balls. Someone doesn't seem to be happy.

"_You done praising the sun, octo child of the underground?"_

I sight and play with fire by replying with a grin:

"_Only when you stop sing along and dance to rap in plain sight"_

V͟o͝o͏o-͡h͡o-͜h͘o! She blush with shocked face and cover her shame by grabbing my tentacle and leading me like a misbehaving p̷uss͟y...or a dog on a leash.

"_Just s-shut up and walk...baka."_

Just a couple of blocks later we reached a residential area or something similar to it with multiple sixteen-story buildings, japanese design from early 2000s. I still can't shake the feeling of confusion mixed curiosity and guided by my so called enemy/caretaker that just approached to one of the building and opened the entrance door, staring at me and waiting for me go in. I stepped inside in and door shuts behind me, reminding me of a moment, when Intoxicator trapped me in maintenance corridors and forced me to run for my life with her toxic gas. I close my eyes and swallow, before foot kick push me forward into typical corridor with lift and typical doors, leading into apartments. Helena step forward and go to the lift and calls it.

Just what is this strong, independent, male hating woman is planning? While we are busy waiting for the lift and riding it in awkward silence, why not take a guess. Let's see:

a)Personal revenge - maybe, but she dodged the question about it and acting weird.

b)Practicing fifty shades of gray? A͟h,͘ ̶He̵ll̨ ͢naw͝!͏ ̧S̸ani͠t͏is͘a̢tio͠n̡ ̢i͘s͢ ̵bȩt̡te͞r th̶a͡n͜ thi͘s̶!̨

c)Laffing in love? B̸itçh ̨p̶le͟a̷s̛e,͟ ̷do̶n̕'t ͞b̷e that ͢ştu҉p͝i̵d..̵ Nah, that's impossible.

d) Girls logic….yeah..

?) Or maybe she need someone to talk to about her personal problems, make a friend and fix her little inner demons while giving me a chance to start a new and life like I always wanted? No, that would be too much cliche reasons for a person that isn't named Aurora.

Lift doors opened, she push me out into the corridor and take a lead. Paranoia pops up again and nervously scratches on the back. I try to stay in a middle, moving closer to the wall and distancing myself from the doors whenever I pass one of them, lifting my hands to the chest and grinning like a mouse in the corner, slowly trying to avoid potential trap.

I turn just in time to see her grab my head. As she unlocks the door, she kicks me in the shins. I instinctively flinch, and her cold fingers clamp over my face, nails digging into into my skin. Pain explodes in my stomach where her knee makes contact, knocking me to the floor. And no matter how hard I try to wrestle free, her grip only tightens. Any movement is futile now - I can only watch as a fist slowly rises into the air. But instead of striking, her grip loosens a little, her first wavers, a bit of uncertainty creeps onto her face.

I raise my hands and look her in the eyes, trying to show her that I surrender and mean her no hand, filled with misunderstanding, cold sweat popping on my head and two tentacles closer to my face going in panic. My hands itching and slightly shaking with boiling desire to punch her in return, but I restrain myself from making sudden movements or any attempts to provoke her. I did **nothing** to her...not me. I'm innocent before you, I'm not the one who-..

Sounds from the room snap her out of her hate trip and she drops me on the floor, took off her footwear and went into a different room without saying a word. I rubbed my face from such hospitable reception, took off my footwear and looked around. Hm, average apartment from mid 2017, clothes, boots, mirror on the wall, couple of doorways leading into three rooms; probably kitchen, bedroom and ah- oh cod, I forgot how the big rooms are called. Well, it feels like a nice place to live in, let's check the source of that sound, coming from big room

As I enter the room my legs stops with eyes instantly locked at unknown person with my head moving slightly back, surprised to see another inkling girl, just lying on her back on the bed with her head and tentacles dangling off it. A͞h, f͝uc͘k!̵ S̛q͢u̢i̸d si͝th͏ ͢h̸a̢v̕e ̸a͢ǹ ̧AP͡PRENT̀I͝CE!͢

Arms lifted up, torturing controller with aggressively fast button mash. White skin, hairstyle, uh - short bob style with twin tentacles in the front and back of their head; short T-shirt raised closer to her chest, tight shorts... Seriously is this a trend, culture stuff or everyone simply obsessed with wearing clothes that make then look more attractive in my eyes? Ah, snap out of it Rick, she need to date a gym - Green Te...right, Helena is in better form.

I take a step forward and leaned to the side, looking at what she's playing. And to my honest surprise and confusion it's bloody 8 bit Mortal Kombat - undying arcade classic. Only this time it's on wide screen TV, with console and definitely not human playing as jelly….My dad used to play those kinds of games a lot, with better graphics, more characters, and some actual story. Rest in peace for you, old man...Right, I think I need to introduce myself. I inhale and cough

"_Ahem…."_

She took a slight turn in my direction and jumps off, tossing her controller away and falling on the floor with a scream, interrupted by "ooff". I raised my hands a bit and took a couple of steps back, as scared as much as she is right now...probably. A second later, a yellow tentacle grabs the bed with a yellow looking squid rising and staring at me with excitement rapidly igniting in her eyes. I lower my hands and calm down a bit, taking second attempt to strike a conversation:

"_aah...Hi?"_

She climbed upon the bed emitting, boiling with excitement.

"_Voooooooooooooo! So you are that octoling with amnesia that tried to kill Lena is past!? And she brought you here? So Fresh! We can be friends! We can be lovers! You can be lovers! If she won't kill you...Argh, why do you look so cute!? Come here, handsome, I'll hug your face!"_

Before I could even react to that burst of uber positive behavior she jumped on my face in her squid form, trying to hug me with her two long tentacles like a facehugger and push me to the ground.


	5. Act 1 part 4: Welcome to the family

Act 1: From The Man Who Sold The World

Part 4: Welcome to the family

We both fell on the floor, with me desperately trying to save my face from that girl in the form of a yellow squid. She was using her two long tentacles with suckers on the inner side as a way to cling to my neck and prevent me from shaking her off.

"_Daaagh- fuck are you doing, yellow fish?!"_

She giggled and replied with joyful tone.

_"Taming a wild octoling! Yippy!"_

Lo͟l, ͡than̡k ͏you̡ for̡ th͠e͏ ͝c͞om͝p͞líment͟…̀s̀c҉um͡'s ͟a͠p̀p̵rent̕i̷c̡e͢. I arch my back and use struggle with my hands to prevent her from latching onto my face and have even more fun.

"_Is that your sea people way of greeting guests?!"_

"_He-he, nooo."_

"_Then with all - argh! - disrespect and misunderstanding, would you kindly get your f͝U̧C͡KI͡ng ̴teen̡ s͞q̀uid̡ ͘t͡EntaC̸LEs̷ off my face?!"_

That wasn't exactly my voice and the things I wanted to say. She seem to not give a fuck and continue to dominate me with even more excitement and playful tone in her laughter.

"_Whoooooah, sharp tongue, mister. Anything else you can do with it, outside of insults and screaming for hugs?"_

God bloody damn it, my hands are getting tired of continuing this unfair battle for my face's security, which only raises my frustration and desire to punch her.

"_Nope! You are not seducing this mutherfucker, because I'm too old for this shit!"_

"_Hi old-"_

She said it jumping from my face to my chest and shaking her head, while morphing back into a humanoid form in an instance, before holding out a hand with a grin.

"_-I'm Erin."_

I raise my liberated head and look at her with the surprised pikachu face - Ge̛e̶,̀ Ri͜ck,͟ usi̛n͞g͟ ̡ded ̢me͝m̨es҉ ͝y͢et ag͞ain..̵. - and shaking her hand with uncertainty in my voice

"_Richard Streletskiy...You can call me Rick."_

She giggles and switches her attention to the alarming footsteps converging on our position from a nearby room. Ah shit...I twist my neck and eyes back so I can see the doorway where she'll - never mind, she just appeared in the doorway in an oversized gray T-shirt and shorts, crossing her arms over her chest and silently judging us both for a moment, before speaking up.

"_Erin, what the shell are you doing with this brainwashed tra...I mean octoling?"_

I didn't reply to that insult, because that yellow hyperactive facehugger raised her arms to the sides, yelling like a kid in front of an ice cream truck.

"_Lena! This boy is so-"_

She got interrupted by cold Helena's tone.

"_Gosh, give him a break; he's not your birthday gift or a pet...But he will be in case of misbehaving. You understand, unit 35?"_

I can clearly taste the salt and toxicity in her last words, addressed to me. I sigh and raise my hands

"_The name is Richard Streletskiy and yes, he hea̧r̡d you, cąṕt̸ąin̢ ͞rądi͞ça̴l͝ fe̛m̀i̸nism ."_

Erin gasped with interest, while Helena took a step closer, drilling me with her eyes and a bit higher tone, mixed with suppressed threat.

"_What was that you milksop, head holed papa's little boy?"_

"_Whoa-whoa, chill out, killer! That wasn't my voice, I swear."_

Y̢e͘a̴, yo̡u're͘ t͢o͝o muc̢h͏ ͝of͟ ̧a pus҉sy͢ ͞t͘ó ̸ąc̶t̨ ҉aś a̡ ͏m̀a̢n, ̶Ric̢k͝. She isn't pleased with such response and look aside with "fuff". Awkward silence rose above the room for a second, but Erin broke it:

"_Oi, Lena, give him a break. He's so cute and goofy, like a sea slug! He must have a hard time adjusting to new place and company."_

I look at her, attempting to discharge the situation by insulting and defending with 'wtf' face, and reply in frustration.

"_Excuse m-hey! Stop it!"_

She grabs me by the cheeks and plays with them like I'm a bloody hamster or something. I grab her hands and remove them from my face, replying to such disrespect.

"_Lady, I'm NOT your toy and do NOT compare me with that talking undead punisher sea slug conductor with a hard on for blowing people up remotely!"_

She went silent for a second and looked at Helena, just to see her shrugging with face telling "look, I don't give a splat about this trash". Erin giggled again and freed her arms to pet me.

"_Sea slugs don't talk, goofy cutie."_

What ͞a̡n̶ i̛nn̡o͝c͜e̶ņt w͠a͘y̴ ̢t͏ó i͡n͜s͝ult ̀so̕m̸e̵o͢n͏e͢.́.Ric͝k!҉ God fucking...they're both getting on my nerves right now. This Erin is worse than that pink hyperactive pony; Helena is standing there and judging me with 'that' look, while I'm stuck lying on the ground. I hustle and reply, trying to keep my irritation in check.

"_Rrrhg...This is going nowhere. I have no idea what you want and why. I'm confused, irritated, hungry and have a huge train of problems to solve, starting with finding some bloody information about this city. Can you two at least pretend to act like people and help me, before torturing m͢e l̡i̵k͠e͢ yo̧u͟'re su̕ppos͏ed ̀to͜?͘!"_

Erin's smile vanished as she and Helena went silent, looking at each other and exchanging a shrugs. Then Erin spoke up with normal tone

"_Relax, no one is gonna torture anyone. Gosh, who would do that anyway?"_

She said the last words looking at Helena, who replied with no enthusiasm in her voice like she knows the answer from experience.

"_Monsters.."_

And then I replied in the same tone.

"_Not monsters. Men-"_

I looked at Green Terror and continued

"_-broken, twisted and violated by cold logic. Green Terror….Helena. Why are you doing this? We're enemies, as I remember, even though I never met you before. I tried to kill you...don't remember the exact reason why though; you kept on killing my kind. Then why did you let me live and bring me here? No bullshit, no lies. I need a straight answer."_

She drilled me with her eyes for a couple of seconds, barely audible moaning with anger and gritting her teeth, but she failed to remain in that state and bend her back, releasing her hands so they hang down like her tentacles and sigh.

"_Fine. I'll grab a chair."_

A minute later and Helena returned with a chair and a couple cans of some alcoholic shit - seemed like beer. She put the chair's back in my direction, sat down and devastated a can in one go. And only then she spoke up.

"_We had a pretty 'nice' history of fighting each other time and time again. I defeated Octavio...twice-" _

She narrowed her eyes, looking at Erin. Erin fake smiled and scratched her head, looking away.

"_-Crippled your military power, stole some zapfishes and did many other things. Anyway. Last time we fought, you got me good...but you spared my life and walked away, never to be seen again. Four years later you appear out of nowhere in near death state in some old human ruins. You looked like…-"_

She stopped to drink next can of beer.

"- _Let's just say it's a miracle that you were still alive at that point._ _I took you to the hospital. Month later you woke up and started acting like a completely different person, who have little to no understanding of the place he's in."_

She took a pause, mercilessly killing another beer can in a matter of seconds.

"_So I make decision to take your octo ass here to study and figure out, where the shell you missing all this time and what happened to you."_

I negatively shake my head.

"_It's not a miracle…. Wanna know what happened to me? Tḩe͘ ͠P͞rom̨i̷se̴d͝ ́L͢and͢ ̨h̕appene̶d̕, промыв мозгов бесплатно и без СМС…"_

Upon hearing the russian language, she raised an eyebrow, but I don't give a fuck about that and continue my speech with slowly rising pain, as I remember…

"_You know what that old, mad tyrant said?_

_When we'll wake up from the dreams_

_We'll be reborn from the deep._

_It's a like a poem, but everyone dies - the end. I spend not four...but twenty years in that hell, surviving, enduring and keeping my mouth shut. But one day I woke up with this-"_

I took one of my tentacles with a hand and raised it

"_See this? That was __**NOT**_ _part of __**MY **__body...this is not even my body to begin with and from some perspective I might be just a parasite, a body snatcher with ͡h͡a̸ve͜ no͢ id҉ea, how ̛it ͘f̵ęel"_

Both girls blinked in surprise, and so did I. What the hell did I just said? That wasn't my tone and words! I don't- I…

"_Yea, fu͝ckf͏a҉c̕e̛. ͠How̨ does ͡it͝ f̧ȩel, w͝h͜èn͟ ́a͞ ͏soḿeo͝n̵e too̶k ͢y͠òur ̧w͘h̕eels and ̷l͞e҉f͝t́ yoù ̶oń ̧the ̢ba͡ck̸ ̶śeat̷ w̛it̵h͞ ̷no ͟co͠n̢t́r̶o̧l̵ ͠o͞v҉e͘r̀ your o̡wn ͜b̵o̵dy?" ҉_

Erin was silent, while Helena look at another jar and said

"_Are you talking to yourself?"_

I replied uneasily, with cold sweat popping on my forehead and tentacles

"Yea. A fucking consequence I have to deal with - madness and the voice of your beloved octoling named Unit 35 insulting of daily ba- Ha͟v̸e̢n't ͟I t̢old̴ y̡oú NOT ͠CAL͢L ͘ME̕ ̨b͘y̨ ̶th͘at́ n̴ąm҉ȩ,̴ you͞ ͠pat̵h̶e̸tic hu̡ma̶n,̷ ̛sh́i̕t̨ ea̵ting ́wor͝n! Ýo̴u͝ g̶e̶t uş ̵o̷ut̷ o̸f ͡h̨el̷l҉,̨ ҉no͜w͜ ͘i̸t̨'s MÝ tu̴ŕn to̶ ̷r̨i͘d̴e!̨"

I grinned in frustration and started to dangle, resisting my inner voice breaking out and insulting me. But I...we were interrupted by Helena standing up and pointing at me.

"_I heard enough, shut him up. I...I'll go buy more drinks."_

"_Wait, wha-"_

Before I could even finish, Erin giggles and with one slight move sat on my face, marking her small victory with joyful " Booyah!"Perfect...now my mouth is pussyblocked. You happy, Asshole? Perha͟p͟s̵…͠. Well, at least she got her pants on and I got a good view here and time to think a bit. ͟I'd u͠s̸ed͞ a̴ mo̵m҉en͢t̸ to̵ ͘go ìn͘ o̴cto fơr̶m͜, take̵ ̀he̕r͜ p͞a̧ǹts͡ off͏ an͟d…

*Hours later.*

Here I am, standing on the balcony and looking at the city, surrounded by late evening. I might feel a bit more comfortable, but it's gonna take a long time to adjust to the new world, forget what I saw and lived through...and remember.

Helena didn't came back so I'm stuck with this hyperactive girl, lying on the couch and playing games. Despite my lack of trust and understanding she's quite friendly and positive towards me. Her cooking skills are terrible tho...or it's just me having a hard time appreciating seaweed salad she made. I asked her about Helena and her reasons. Turns out Erin is so called Agent 4 and she's Helena's best friend. As for our miss Green Terror herself: I'm just a tool to fix her trauma and phobia. Honestly, that's disappointing and sad.

What happened to my life? I was a lab rat, just another number in a line of broken prototypes in Professor's little project, guided by Tartar. And now I'm just a tool for a mentally traumatised girl that happened to be my enemy in a past I never had. And the worst part of it - I could be easily replaced in both cases, like a finger snap. HE keep changing test subjects like gloves; she….Yea, I think she only care about race. I feel like shit, my memorises slowly borrow my mind from the inside, causing pain. I shake my head and quietly humming a tune I heard on the street to distract myself, wiping off blood from my nose.

Sigh. It's not helping. I turn back and walk into the room. Erin notice me, paused her game and turned to me using the elbow as a stand for her head

"_Sooooo…..why you look so sad? And why your nose is bleeding? It's on a period?"_

I looked at her with mixed expression. Can't say for sure if that was a pun or a serious question. She giggled.

"_I was joking. Seriously though, you ok?"_

I silently sat on the sofa, waved my hand as a way to say 'leave me be, ye͝llow͟ ̴s̵ex̴ pr̶ed҉a̛t͢or'. The joy on her face started to fade away, as she asked with more concerned tone.

"_Is there anything you want to talk about?"_

I negatively shaked my head in reply with no joy.

"_Just feel myself like a broken toy that had a rough life. It's all like a bad drug trip, but it's eternal, real and gross as unshaved balls. It was getting worse and worse with each day, till it stopped...When you know that you're nothing but a plaything for something...someone. And now I'm on the surface, surrounded by the impossible, looking and talking with sea creatures. Insane and unbelievable, yet here we are."_

I took a deep sigh and sit against the wall on the cough. Erin reply

"_You're in Inkopolis now. A city of second chances! Don't worry about anything, we got it covered. And don't worry about Lena. She's not as bad as she present herself."_

Reply with some delay, thinking about her words

"_Maybe I just need to chill the fuck up; 'охладить трахание' like we used to say back in a day."_

"_Anything I can do to help you relax and feel better?"_

I looked at Erin, with no straight answer and shrugged.

"_Maybe some love and care will fix you mood?"_

"_Eh? What do you mean by-"_

She get on her knees, lift herself up a bit and proceed to take her shirt off. Oh.. NO!҉ ͏Not͠ ̢h̷e͢re,̷ ͜no͞t͡ ̀ņo͠w, n̸o̧t ̶wìth ̸HȨR! Is she really seducing me or I have a hallucinations?! I stared at her in shock and yelled with brush, waving my hands.

"_T-T-t-t! No! What are you doing?! S-stop making me horny!"_

She stopped and sat, looking at me.

"_You don't want it?"_

"_I know you for like….hours and you already have no problems with fucking a half crazy mutherfucker that have a bad story that I deny with your friend?! Aren't you supposed to be a teen?"_

"_Only in a way that matters."_

She said with a faint smile, but it looks like she's disappointed. I moved my tentacle away from my eye and negatively shanked my head, blushing and feeling myself really uncomfortable.

"_L-look, No offence, but I don't know if this is just you or that kind of behavior is normal here. You're cute and friendly, but I'm really not in a mood for stuff like this. Not now anyway Can we just, uh...I dunno, watch TV?"_

She nods and went to TV, unplugging the console. I decided to change the subject

"_Anyway. May I ask where I'll be sleeping?"_

She thinks for a moment and reply, sitting on the couch, turning on some news

"_Since Lena sleep on this couch, I'll get you an air mattress."_

"_Sooo you two live together?"_

She nods.

"_Like a family ever since she moved in Inkopolis. She'll definitely came back late and drunk. Gonna wait for her to make sure she won't do anything fish stupid"_

I didn't reply, watching news and trying to process all those bits of information. Looks like Erin is more that just hyper active, sex obsessed teen. She a good and responsible friend for Helena. But time will show if I'm right here. As for now I'll just wait for the night and think about everything I saw and learned today.


	6. Act 1 part 5: Multi Tool - hooker

Chapter 2: A Second Chance

Act 1: From The Man Who Sold The World

Part 5: Multi Tool - hooker

I climb up the concrete stairs, looking at the ceiling. The lack of it, to be honest. A voice from the dark whispers words again and again.

_We'll be reborn from the deep..._

It's getting on my nerves. I don't wanna be here. I just wanna have a good, nice, friendly dream; not the underground...not again. But here I am, dumped into the world of unwanted dreams and nightmares. I've been having trouble sleeping ever since I woke up as huma- no, as whatever I am now.

Stairs lead up to the endless grey corridor, candles lit up in wall stands. No ceiling with skeletons pressed together like in a crowded bus and hanged on endless naked electrical wires, stretching up to the darkness like strings of some greater evil. I look back, take a long sigh and proceed forward. What can we do when there is no hope on the horizon...I'm looking back in the hope of seeing, of remembering what we once had, what we wanted...and what we lost; before breaking the silence by singing lyrics, used by that immortal sanitised bitch - _Intoxicator_. But this time it's in my native dead language. A song of the dead perfectly fits the living:

_Скованные одной цепью_

_Связанные одной целью_

_Проклятые одной цепью_

_Созданные с одной…_

I stop and look back. _Created with one purpose._ No, that's a Traitor's Hall line, because we were born as **free people**, not as...as…makeshift abominations. Or maybe I-...huh. I notice one of the skeletons has a cardboard sign in his hands and take it from its cold bones, before taking it to the candlestick, looking at the short message, written in blood.

"_Omae wa mou shindeiru my friend."_

I close my eyes for a moment and lower the sing down a bit, before tossing it against the wall with an angry scream. Don't remind me of that meme, it's now a painful reminder now; for all of us. Humanity is dead ma͞tè. I'm dead, along with other poor people in cryo chambers. God, what was I thinking when I sliced my own flesh and blood, my own body...k-killing myself, while dying as -a...myself? Was I myself back there? What about now. What am I right now? WHO am I right now? An echo in a different body, corrupted mental clone, a failure? I. Don't. Know...

The tunnel let me to a night city street. Looks like a ghost town with all this garbage, constructive ruins and rusty cars in various states of plundering It's raining, with occasional thunder and sad ambient music constantly playing in the air. I proceed forward looking at my feet, trying to solve a paradox — me. I'm not myself, I'm not somebody else. I'm a corrupted copy of whoever I was, filled with memories and problems of a person that I don't even know.

I stop and take a sit near one of the cars, looking into the sky, where crows are flying. I stretch my hand to them, but they obviously I can't reach them, just as I can't reach my answers. What is my purpose - to pass the butter? _Sigh_. Why am I even trying? Why do I keep struggle? This world is not mine. Will they accept me? Will I accept...my dual nature? Could I forget the horrors I saw…?

I look down at the ground, quietly crying with my eyes closed. My life collapsed, I died...didn't I? I feel like I'm not walking anymore, but falling forward. Ḩ͠E took everything from me...even my own death. And now I'm so alone, lost and confused…

"_Somebody...help...me…."_

The͟n҉ ̧wa͘ke͡. ̷Th̢e̸ fu̡ck͟.͜ up͘..̡parasi̶te.

….

I open my eyes and raise, gasping for air. It's dark and quiet, but I-...argh, I shake off my tentacles and stand up, looking around. Night time, clothes on the floor and there is a person, sleeping on the couch, covered by a sheet and snoring like a drunk forty years old idiot with nothing to lose...just like yours truly. That's clearly her - Green Terror...or̸ ͘mor̴e̷ li̸k͏e͡ Drunk T̨e̷r͏r̛o̧r̷."͡ Annoying voice ring in my head again, distracting me.

"_Rise and shine, you parasitic torde holdster."_

That voice. Agent Asshole...my madness came back.

"_It never left you. Also, you can steal her panties and wear them like a hat, but later. Now get a grip, and move your ass to the bathroom. We need to talk"_

I shake my head, clearing it from that depressing dream and slowly proceed to the bathroom. Once inside I turned in cold water and started to wash my face, trying to wake up completely. Moments later I turned it off and look at the mirror. Instead of my tired reflection, I see Agent Asshole. His voice ringing inside my ears.

"_So, what is your plan, parasite? Got any idea what to do, where to go? "_

I didn't reply, looking at his smug, fictional face. He continued.

"_Exactly. You have no idea. I expected nothing more from a confused, lost, hesitant madman. A failure among inferior pieces of shit like inklings, jellies, urchins…"_

I yawned and muttered wearily, giving my sentient reflection a tired look with no reply. I'm not a mood for conversations with voices inside my head. I want to sleep, but I reply, with my tone down, just to avoid waking up angry girls.

_"Can it wait? I want to sleep.."_

_He interrupted me with a mocking tone._

"_And cry in overwhelming confusing and depression? Bitch, please. You can hide that shit behind a mask, but I read your useless mind like a book"_

"_Then would you kindly help me or get out of my mind?"_

He snuggles.

_"Your mind? That's funny, cuz it's what I should've said. And I helped you, just as you begged me to, I wake you up."_

_"Rrgh...you are nothing more, but an insulting voice in my head, part of my madness."_

He narrowed his eyes, getting louder and more frustrated.

"_Says who? A dead man with his corrupted mind clone using MY body as a puppet? Let's make it clear, parasite. It's my body, my mind, my rules. And I don't care how little of me left inside that skull. You won't take away my life without my personal promotion!"_

Now, this is getting irritating. I put my hands on the sink, raising my voice a bit.

"_You were much nicer in the underground…"_

"_Oh, I wonder why. Maybe because it was unknown territory filled with kidnapped octolings, twisted and corrupted to the point of insanity; useless tests and empty promises made by a FUCKING artificial intelligence?! Like seriously, Rick, a thinking tin can! That's a fantasy!"_

I turn on the water again and shoves my head under the crane. Oh, my head is killing me with my brain cells committing suicide upon hearing those inner screams. Oh..Asshole is not happy to hear that.

"_Of course I'm not happy. I have a most fucked up job of sitting inside MY own brain and narrating your stream of thoughts into more or less understandable form! But I can always say "fuck it" and rebel, taking back what's always been mine!"_

I raise my head and move away tentacles, pointing at reflection with narrowed eyes and an angry whisper.

"_Shut it, Asshole. You're insane, sex-obsessed psycho, periodically talking nonsense. If you don't like what I think about, then don't strain yourself and stop messing with my head. I'll figure out, how to solve all this mess…"_

He said with the mucking tone, smiling.

"_Even Promised Land…? We don't even know how to get back in there. But sure, good luck in finding out the way to our death, you stupid parasite."_

I grinned, clenched my fist.

"_Stop. Calling me... 'parasite'."_

_"Why? Because it triggers you and your bad memories? Vooo, how scary. I'm totally afraid and about to shit myself after hearing a trigger phrase. NOT! Ha-ha! Ah, go jerk myself, pal. "_

He said those last words with that jerk smirk, while I grow more and more frustrated with my fist and face shaking in anger.

"_You're in control, but I want my wheel back. And you'll obey me. That's all you do"_

"_I'd happily do that when you return me into my body ...Oh wait, you can't."_

I spelt last words with mocking sarcasm, yawning.

"_You killed yourself, idiot!"_

I negatively shake my head, looking down with a sigh.

"_As much I concern, that...body wasn't me anymore. That was a meatbag...not a human, not me."_

"_And yet you are here, stuck in my body, playing with my life over here."_

I grind with anger and struck the sing with my fist.

"_You think I asked for this?! For any of it?! NO! All I wanted is a normal, human life. What did I get? Nothing! They took everything from me...even my own death."_

My voice begins to shake and eyes blurred with tears that I immediately wiped off.

"_I'm not - I'm not myself. I'm not somebody else. And the same goes for you. As much as you hate me, we BOTH echoes of ourselves, stuck in your body. And I'm in control…"_

"_Nah, Rick._ _You are a Multi Tool -hooker. Everyone uses you for multiple purposes and pull your strings. Think about it: A lab rat for Tartar with sanitization he got what he wants; Green Terror's means to overcome her mental drama and insecurities, while keep on killing/acasinaly torturing and raping you; Mine means of escaping the underground and using you to know my enemy better. And there's that Agent 4 - Erin. I think she just wants my dick. Oh..By the way!"_

My first went out of control and smashed me. I looked at it with frustration and confusion, clenching it in an attempt to take control back, but it hit me in my nose. It's hurt and I bleed...And Asshole is laughing like a maniac.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha! See?! Even a whiny little bitch voice like your truly can control you! "_

I gained control over my hand and bend closer to the mirror. His mocking tone changed with some excitement, leaving me confused for a moment.

"_Oh riiight! I almost forgot to mock you with your favourite Eight-balls! Pardon me, gonna fix that real quick! Ahem.."_

Upon hearing 'that' I quickly took a couple of steps back, almost losing my balance with my hands shaking and tentacles acting nervously. Boiling anger and frustration are getting overwhelmed by stress, fear and echoing voice of CQ motherfucking cumbers repeating the same line - 'you let the eight ball fall. Test failed.' I shake my head and take a deep breath, calming myself down. Asshole finally spoke.

_"Heh, see? You almost shit yourself! Better answer me a little rhetorical question: how the fuck did tests with that human size ball turned you into a stress slut, hm?! Like really, you have two balls to play with already. Shoot the ball, escort it to the fucking checkpoint in the test chamber designed by some school kid with no life. But nooo - we gonna act like Pavlov's dog and get triggered with stress bursts and my ex sweet, raped ass going on fire upon just looking at that shit! And the worst of it - you whine like a little bitch with each fucking fail! Pathetic!"_

"_Then why didn't you try it yourself?! While I was trapped in that hell, doing those tests over and over, you did only two types of actions: insult me and pretend to watch porn!"_

"_And now we are on the surface, where I'm finally free to do whatever I...want? Huh, actually, I never thought about that."_

I wiped off the blood from my nose and washed my hands, while voice went silent for a second. as I heard some noise on the background. Asshole lowered his tone to a tensed whisper.

"_Ah? Did we woke someone?"_

Everything was quiet and moments later Asshole continued.

"_...right. Look, Rick. It's been four years since I went missing, right?"_

I nod in response.

"_And officially I'm a deserter/MIA….Hm…"_

I mumble, tired of his insults and demoralisation.

"_Out of insults, your majesty?"_

"_Majesty? Aw, bitch. That's cute. Nah, I'm just thinking here. You wanna play nice guy, blend into this society and jerk yourself off from time to time with the inability to seduce some mermaid chick while remaining in control? Fine, let's do that for now. And I'll think about our next move. But I'm more than sure - Green Terror will kill us within a week."_

I sigh and close my eyes yawning. I'm in no mood to listen...

myself? I gave a final tired look in the mirror at myself...only to see the reflection of someone else. I killed myself, yet I stand here..using the body of other, replacing his will and mind. I raise my hand and inspect it.

"_You know...it's sad and depressing to understand that your life's meaning collapsed long ago, you're nothing but an echo petting itself with lies, distractions, and your death always stands behind, asking for a date...Maybe your insults aren't that bad after all."_

To my surprise asshole replied.

"_Omae wa mou shindeiru. Don't think about that philosophical bullshit, your meaning in life, and blah-blah-blah. Just go to sleep. You'll have plenty of time to cry in depression."_

I sigh, negatively shaking my head and turn back to-

"_Fu-AAAh-ck!"_

H͡ơly͢ Zapf́i̴s̸h, t͝h̴at̡ ̵b͡i͟t̵ch m̴ov̛e͡s҉ ̢ļįk̵e͡ a̛ c҉at̴! I jumped with my tentacles racing like a mad cat's tail, squealing like a little girl from a jumpscare - Helena appeared in an open doorway, seemingly out of nowhere. I had enough bullshit for today, damn it! She was in her underwear, half closed tired eyes, back is bending and she looks drunk...and hot...My̷ g̸o͡d,͏ réa͜l̴ly?͞...even in the dark. She looked at me and walked in staggering and pressed me against the sink. She looked me in the eyes, twisting her mouth and emitting some sounds. I n̶ȩver ͟d͝e̢a͟l ẃi͜th d͏r͠u̸n͠k i̛n͠kli͠ng b́ef͞or͝e, R̨i̡ck.҉

I carefully trying to move her away from me, avoiding eye contact with discomfort on my face, but she grabs my shoulders and with one final attempt to say something, before pulling me closer to her. I brush and sweat with discomfo-whoa - whoaa! She turned me around with insane speed and push me forward right into the gla-!

"_Dargh! W̶̕T̨F́͜ ẃ̵ó͘m͟à͘͞n?̧́͜!"_

R̵͞I͏C̛͞K͢͝!̶̢ God f-fucking damn it, she just slammed my forehead against the glass with full strength! I whine in pain, as she grabs my head and repeats the slamming, then foot kick me out in the corridor. I hit the wall and slide to the floor, with my head screaming in pain, bleeding...She walks to me and kicks me in a jaw, forcing me to fall on the ground. I try to get up, grinned in f-frustration and pain, but I feel weak...like I'm b-blacking out...I push myself up with shaking hands, ready to look her in the eyes. But she disappeared in the bathroom, closing the door and leaving me alone.

"_Could have just...asked like a person damn it..f-fuck."_

I snarl while standing up and whining in pain. But there is no reply...nor that I want her to come back and beat me more. I'll just.. slowly walk back to sleep. What a fucking day...

**End of Act 1?**


	7. Act 1 part 6: Hard Choice

This is a bonus part and a little experiment - using third point of view

….

**Point of view: Helena. Two days ago**

It's been another bright day, full of epic games, sports, and abusing the hardest working liver in the Inkopolis. Ever since the day the octoling, with the typical military name of Unit 35, came out of a coma, Helena's nightmares resurfaced like candy sales in a store. She clearly remembered the face of her nemesis, slowly opening his eyes, lying in bed and moaning with confusion...defenseless, weak. Yet, she freaked out, ran away, let her fear burst out - something Green Terror would never do….

That was two weeks ago. Now she headed home with some drinks and bags full of food. She had a couple of good matches in Turf War - the most famous game sport out there. It consists of two teams of inklings and octolings painting an arena and completing objectives while temporarily killing each other for fun and entertainment. Sport for 'everyone', a job for many. But for her, it was more than just a way of life.

High-rank matches, the thrill of battle, ink pumping like crazy, splatting octolings left and right...Watching their 'ghosts' flying to the spawn point with unhappy muttering was a good way to boost her mood, probably because of her trauma and hate for octolings - consequences of saving the world and going against the entire army all by herself.

She came home and immediately put aside her gear. After having a quick chat with Erin, her roommate, Helena went to the kitchen, declaring a war against it. Hour of intense battle using a knife, swearing and cooking the enemy alive brought the result - dinner. Tasty spoils of war were mercilessly taken down with extra excitement and joy - thank cod Helena managed to cook something edible this time.

_Sometime later._

They were playing strip poker...without any clothes more to lose. Erin was lying on her stomach, on the couch, hugging her bent legs. Helena was just sitting with her back against the wall, using one of her long tentacles to hold and drink a bottle of moonshine. A game for fun, chatting and discussing life - typical pastime of two crazy girls with no boyfriends to annoy or world to save. Erin won another round and grabbed the cards to shuffle.

"_Gonna watch Turf War league today? It's grand finals, __**Toxink vs Splat Jam.**_"

Helena took a dip of booze, taking some cards for a new round. "_Naw, it's just a Turf War with two lesbians that turned their problem into a competition. I don't understand why you're such a fan of the league." _

A new round of strip poker began, Erin replied with a childish tone, dangling her legs.

"_C'mon! It's a pro scene. A big sport, prizes, fame! Just think about tracks of sweets and booze and boys….oooooh, ho-ho-ho! We just need to build a team and-!"_

Helena didn't share the excitement and joy of her friend, slightly shaking her head. She responded with the tone of an older sister. "_We'll need two more teammates for that. Or one, if you like to suffer in three versus four matches. Even after that, we can't just take whoever we want. What if they find out about squidbeak splatoon?"_

"_Oooh..." _Erin enthusiasm died out, as she stretched a single syllable.

"_You always say 'no' to anything. No drinks, no boys, no team, no candy-!"_

Erin focused on the last word with a higher, angrier tone and continued as unusual.

"_Maybe you should call yourself 'Mistress of denying' then? Suits you better than 'Green Terror' nickname you got from the Octarians." _She said it giggling with a smile.

Helena took another dip from her bottle meanwhile giving Erin a cold, unpleasant look. Erin's smile vanished as she lowered her eyes and spoke quietly.

"_Sorry, Lena.."_

Miss Green Terror continued to play, scolding Erin like a mother.

"_You're underaged to drink-"_

"_I'm almost seventeen!" _

"_That doesn't stop you from opening your legs to every boy on your way...I'm not even talking about your attempt to defeat the octarian king by flirting…"_

Erin blushed and impiously interrupted her friend again.

"_YOLO and worth it! Also, I'm not 'opening my legs' to every boy.."_

"_Ok-ok, to every third boy," _Helena said that mocking line with a grin.

"_Lena, cod damn you!"_

Erin jumped on her, switching to squid form with a blush and somewhat angry, yet playful tone. Helena accepted the yellow squid in her embrace and hugged her, laughing. But that laugh quickly died out. Erin looked up. Helena went silent, looking somewhere, thinking about something with that cold facial expression. She thought about that octoling again...Erin did something she never does in public - she spoke up with a quiet, worried tone.

"_Thinking about that octoling again?"_

Helena nodded. Erin sighed and hugged her girlfriend harder.

"_Is he the one?"_

Helena took a sip of moonshine and answered with a cold tone. "_Yep, Unit 35. Elite trooper, stalker, assassin and a huge pain in the ass…And now he's back. But he - he changed. I watched how physiologists talked to him."_

She took a pause, petting her chest hugging friend, remaining with that cold look and tone of Green Terror

"_The way he talks, describes things, looks at others with confusion and uncertainty - it's like a completely different person just pretending to be him. And that fairy tale about humans and the underground - I dunno. Sounds too detailed, too real to be a lie or a well-thought cover story. Plus all those kidnappings…."_

Silence rose up in the room for a moment, before Erin broke it, thinking, "_What if he's telling the truth?"_

Helena sighed, closing her eyes.

"_I dunno…"_

"_Then maybe you should give him a chance?"_

Upon hearing that Helena gave Erin a questionable look. "_A second chance? To him? Is that a joke or you out of your damned mind?"_

Erin jumped on her knees, turning back to her humanoid form.

"_Why not? I could find some use for him, he-he." _Erin grinned, covering her smile with a hand.

Helena looked at her half-empty bottle and put it aside, hiccupping. "_No. He's an unstable psychopath with amnesia or a really smart plan to trick everyone that he's someone else, only to - hic...oh. Never mind, you're too good for scum like him…"_

"_Maybe he looks cute." _Erin rose her sight to the ceiling, taking a short imagination trip, shaking her head from left to right and twisting her legs.

Helena waved her hand, hissing with a drunk tone, stumbling a bit. "_Curly tentacles...rounded ears, large gazing eyes with a lost expression. I d-dunno, what else to say."_

"_Lena, you...just described a typical octoling."_

"_They all look alike! If you want a cute boy or a girl - you know where to go. And don't you even try with him, or I splat you both!"_

Erin rose with excitement. "_So you gonna take him in?!"_

Helena replied with a short delay, negatively shaking her head from alcohol.

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_You should do it, Lena. Give him a chance. Give yourself a chance."_

"_..and let go of my trauma, chasing my hate. Ugh, you sound just like my phycologist."_

Helena moved to the edge of the bed, looking down. The booze was doing a good job melting down her cold, badass side, making her soft. Her voice shook a bit, with notes of worry and fear popping out as she turned her head back, looking at her best and the only friend she's got.

"_I'm afraid...I don't know what to do.."_

At that moment Erin went silent for a couple of seconds, looking in the eyes of her best friend. Helena didn't have to say more - Erin understood everything and gave her a strong hug from behind. Erin spoke up without any trace of her childish tone, fun, or excitement. She felt sad for her friend and wanted to ease her pain.

"_Lena, you know I'm always here to help and cheer you up."_

"_You're not tequila, Agent Four," _Helena said it with a cold, cracking tone, trying to keep herself in control. She tried to remain cool, strong and unstoppable, but she couldn't do it...not after a bottle and a half of some good moonshine. She sobbed and closed her eyes, starting to cry.

"_M-maybe, but-" _Erin tried to reignite the fun and childish atmosphere of their conversation with her tone, but it was too late for that. So she did the only thing that could help: She pushed Helena's back to the bed, hugging her like a plush toy. Helena took the initiative, hugging back and crying, while Erin proceeded to slowly pet Helena's head, calming her down like a mother.

"_There, there. Let it out, don't hold back..."_

_**End of Act 1.**_

_**...**_

_So, do you like it? Probablt not, becuase you won't even read it. But if you do - pls leave some feedback, comments, let me know what you think about the characters and the story overall_


	8. Act 2 part 1:Unusual morning

**Chapter 2: A Second Chance**

**Act 2: Re-Learn to live**

**Part 1: Unusual morning**

_**Eagle and tails. Two sides of a coin. Separated by design and differences, yet they share the same metal, same purpose and value...no matter how you look at it.**_

I wake up from the loud noises on the background and blurred female voices arguing about something. Urgh..best night I had in quite some time. Not. F-fuck, my ja-ah-agh, why does she have to kick the shit out of me like that? Becau̸se ͢sh̴e hat̴es̡ ̕y̡ou..ànd̡ ҉not w͟ithou͜t ̧a͏ ͞ŕe͜a͢s̵o҉n. I shake my head and wave a hand in front of myself. Shut it, asshole. I sit and rub my eyes with a yawn, removing tentacles that brazenly climb into the eyes.

"_What's the time now…?" _I lazily ask myself, raising my arms to stretch. But there is a woman's voice replying.

"_It's past 9 am, go back to sleep.."_

What?! I widely opened my eyes and mouth, my tentacles rouse up like a cat's tail in danger with a single though waking me up.

"_...I'M LATE FOR THE JOB!"_

I jump off the mattress and proceed to - WAI̡T͝ Y͢OU ͘I͜DÌO̧T!́ The sight of two dressed up, Inkling girls looking at me like an idiot with questionable, surprised face expressions and raised eyebrows. W-what's wro - Ah! I remembered! I'm no longer in the underground... I shake my head and bitch slap myself to snap out of it, looking at the girls with a blush of shame.

"_S-sorry, I-"_

Erin smiles and waves her hand.

"_Hi there, early bird!"_

I bend my head to the right, looking at the girls in their full glory with a questionable grimace. F̵u͜l͢l ǵlơr͠y̛?̸ ̡The͏y are̡ not͡ even ̢nak͝e͞d͢, yo͠u̵ m͠oron!͠

"_Early bird? What time is it and -"_

I yawn, closing my eyes and covering my mouth with a hand.

"_-and if it's early, then why are you up and running?"_

Helena negatively shakes her head, refusing to look at me. Erin speaks up.

"_Ah, it's just 10 a.m and I already had to count this darling for bad behavior!"_

Sh͠e̛'s ̷p̷is̴s̡ed o͏f͘f at͞ G̛reèn̶ T̷er̛r͞o̡r̛?̸ H͢m.. Yea, that shift in her tone from childish to angry mom and the narrowed look at Helena, seems to be a ashamed..a bit. Huh…

"_10_ _a.m and you call this early? Gee, yo͟u ̶Laz̀y ̷squįd̛tw͞ats͢ - Rrgh, don't mind me. Just a casual, dissociative identity disorder - Or̵ a̸s̷ I͜ wo͘u͝l̕d̡ p̡ùt i̴t -͜ ̸an͜ al͟íe͢n m̶i͡nd̷ in͠ ͡m̡ý ̸b̨ody͏! - Yea...that sucks."_

I shake my head, catching a weird look from both girls. Erin took a step forward, speaking with worried tone

"_Gosh, are you ok?"_

"_Yea..."_

I replied with an obvious fake, slight smile and stretch, arching my back. Erin looks at her gf and gave a sigh with her eyes closed for a moment 'reseting'. I͟ ̢he̢árd̢ t̛h̡e̢re͟ ̧a͢r͘e a lo̴t o͝f̧ ̷l̴es̷bįans ̕in I̡nk͘o̶po͝li̴s.̴.̵. Then she opens up her eyes and claps her hands.

"_Ok! Lena, be gentle, girl, and show him a city, buy some clothes, and don't hurt him. Ok?"_

The girls exchange a look with Helena shrugging and finally replying with an apathetic half tone...like she's forcing herself.

"_Ok...Fine"_

Erin comes close to Helena and took the corners of her lips, pulling them into a fake smile. They both share a slight blush with Erin smiling like a child with boxes full of candy.

"_Cheer up, Three. You'll be fine."_

They exchange hugs, completely ignoring me and - If̛ ҉yo̴u wo̧n̸ '͞t d́resş ͠up ͟y̸o̵u̕re ͝gonna҉ s̴c͟a̡r̶e̸ th͡ose l͠ove͝ ́b̧i҉rd̴s̀ w͏i̢th̨ ̷o͡u͏r̛ b͢o͏n͝er.̕ ̷ - Huh? Oh shit, you're right! I immediately assist my pants in covering my 'stick of truth' and went for the clothes, acting like nothing happened.

While I'm busy dressing up and bringing myself to a more or less fresh look, there is some strange shit on the background. Not sure if they were kissing each other, but there was a peculiar bitch slap followed by Erin's hysterical laugh and the sound of slamming the floor with her body. Seconds later, I clearly hear Helena's shocked gasp, shifting into angry roar with something about '_touching my tits' _and a mix of laughs, screams and slamming, ending up with door smacking.

Once I come back to the living room, I notice Helena with a wet towel on her nape, as she sits on the bed, occupied with her phone. She raises her eyes above it, giving me a bright, hideous look and puts her phone in the pocket of her jacket with a sigh, standing up. Don't think I can't see that hate and disgust in your eyes, lady. I look at her in confusion.

"_I'm honestly not sure if I want to ask about what the hell was that just a minute ago..."_

She replies like nothing happened.

"_Hmh. Give me a sec."_

She says it casually, standing up and taking a couple of steps forward, stretching and lifting her hands up. Then she proceeds to arch her back, slowly getting on all fours. And I just stand there like an idiot, gazing at her moves and T-shirt obeying the laws of physics, revealing her sweet tummy with cubes of clean, homicidal muscles for me to gaze upon.

Once in position, she stands up on her hands, her towel falling off in the process, revealing her covered nape area in more...uh, sluglish form. Then she lifts her tentacles up and proceeds to make her hair...with her legs. I'm already impressed and kinda terrified by her flexibility and lack of care to my presence. She could just do a single back flip and break my neck before I could even say 'vemmo'. Bu-u-ut she puts her tentacles below her ears and ties up their ends with a rubber band, then attaches this high ponytail to 'sluglish' nape. Uuuh. Ho- how did she do that? Sig͘ḩ. ͘I '̷ll ̴expla̕in later̢.

I whistled, unwantedly getting her attention. She looked at me, her eyebrows downcast and her lips set in a sneer.

"_What? I'm making my hair."_

I blush a bit, swallowing and adjusting the collar of the T-shirt, feeling awkward and pointing at her with a finger and one of my frontal tentacles, giving her a nod, I say:

"_...with your legs"_

"_So?"_

I stick with an open mouth, emitting one single 'uh' for a moment, because I'm out of arguments. Fuck! She returns to her feet and adjusts her clothes, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"_Let's go and fix your unfresh looks.."_

***Some time later, on the streets of Inkopolis***

Sunny day, some clouds, city full of life and kind of creatures. I feel uncomfortable tho. May act like humans, use our obsolete tech and culture, but they'll never be like us..probably for the better. Sigh, forget about humans, focus on actual problems. Let's see if I can ask Helena for help.

"_May I ask a question?"_

"_No."_ Helena replies with a short and cold tone.

"_Come on, it's just a single question from a person in interest of-"_

She interrupts me:

"_No! Ask your mommy instead."_

Hearing those words with her unchanged tone...it stops me. My lip shakes as the world slows down for a second, mutes itself, and turns gray. I see a flashback, remember a beautiful face, the face of my mother and how I failed to keep my promise. Argh, I shake my head and snarl, holding back the desire to punch her for her disrespect.

"_I lost my parents if you didn't know…."_

And now she stops, slightly turning her head to me, looking at me with one eye over her shoulder. She gives a sigh, turning forward and replying with a delay.

"_What did you want to ask?"_

Her tone...It was still chilling and sharp as razor blade, but there was some grief in it. Íf̧ şhe thin̴k͠s ͏sh͜e killed ͘my p̶are͞n͞ts͢-̢ I ̵h͟a̢d nóne͢ ́to͡ ̢beg̀in ̕wi̢th̡. I negatively shake my head, putting both hands on my face and wiping it with a sigh.

"_When you try to be nice….Ok, so what kind of job do you have around here?"_

She completely turns to me without a reply, but her face speaks for herself: she's gonna ask me 'why would I care' and I speak before she can confirm my prediction:

"_Look, I know that all of you had some plans for me and I'm nothing but a tool to you, but I'm not a kid and I have common problems to solve: find a job, pay rent, buy food and manage to keep myself up and running. So, what kind of job can I find around this city?"_

"_Uuhh..."_

Seems like Helena didn't expect that and/or she simply has no straight answer. But for a moment, something changed in her face, like she gave up a very faint smile. I͟f ǫnl͏y͏ ́t́h̸er̢e͝ wa͘s a ̨r͢e͘l̷a̕t͠ions͞ m̵etęr w̴e͜ ̷c͡ou͠ld ̵c͘h̶e͡ck͟ up̕. It's not a game, damn it, and don't interrupt my thoughts. She looks up, emitting a stretched and muffed "hmmm". T̀h͞e̢ ́s̛ơuņd̀ o̸f̨ ̧prog͢ŕe̛ss̵!̕

"_To a military smartass like you?-"_ She finally breaks her silence, addressing me with a rather casual tone than before.

"_Turf war is your best and only real choice here. There are also delivery services and Salmon Run."_

I strain my eyebrows, rubbing my naked chin with smart look.

"_Okay, do you have something for electrical engi-"_

My eyes catch up a big- no, a gigantic fish with twisted-like-springs whiskers that shine no worse than light bulbs. My tone shifts to a more questionable side.

"_-neer...? Не понял, what in the world is that giant fish doing on the tower over there?"_

I point my finger at the distant target, wrapped around a big green tower with screens, cabelas. Seems like it's in the middle of some area, surrounded by buildings. Helena looks there, turns her head back to me, raising her brow with an unamused tone.

"_Already forgot what you tried to steal?" _

"_Wha?"_ I blink in surprise and continue.

"_I'm not hallucinating, damn it! There is a fucking Godzilla wanna-be fish dating a tower!"_

She just crosses her arms, looking at me with a cold face, narrowing her eyes and judging me silently. I sigh and negatively shake my head.

"_Why do I have a feeling like I'm asking about something that everyone knows, including him."_

"_Him?"_

I raise my head and let it fall, sighing.

"_Ugh..Asshole, U35? I told you already, there is a little, whi̴ng̀in̶g̸, ̛g̕a̷y ͏sapien̢s ͝b̷itçh-̕!́"_

G-god damn you, my frontal tentacle points at my head, while Asshole took away my right to speak.

"_...Inside this motherfucker's head! Yep, insulting myself because of that human parasite, I had to negotiate with." _

Helena lowers her hands and clenches her fists, probably ready to kick my ass publicly. And we already got acasinal looks from sealing passing by. Her tone remained unchanged though.

"_Care to explain?"_

He pointed a finger at her, trying to keep his speech less salty.

"_I'll keep it short so your overpopulated-with-hentai head can understand. Two minds, one body. Got that? Good girl, now listen. You hate me, I...argh, dislike you, that parasite has a crush on you. And he, he has no idea who are zapfishes, let alone the Great one so give him some bloody credit, I'm not a wikipedia to explain EVERYTHING about our society!"_

Helena closes the distance, grabs my tentacles and lowers my face to herself and looks at me like we are nothing compared to her. She's looking more and more menacing and colder with each second as she gets angry. Wish I could discharge the situation with my ǹon̢ ̕ex͜i͝sti͞n͞g charisma, but asshole is still in control of my mouth and continues to talk, lowering his tone with a smirk on my face.

"_All that squidshit he told about undeground, humans, immortal octolings and Machine - that's all real, all true. Surprise -surprise, those fuckers are still alive and kicking the bucket of porn...or boxes. Fandom references aside, we both know that you won't believe in that, no matter what I or he says. So let's change the subject while I'm in control."_

With a quick move, he liberates our tentacles and takes a step back, smirking again.

"_Would you kindly tell me, how much do you and your yellow Pinky Pie fangirl/fuck mate lick each other on a daily basis so I could be disappointed for no particular reason and keep on insulting myself with fresh inspiration for it...because that human fucker fell in lo-"_

She couldn't take this bullshit anymore and replies with a knockout punch in a face. That shut him up for some time. I fall on the ground and regain control. Oh...that hurt...A lot. I moan, rubbing my forehead.

"_Oooh..Asshole...You disrespecting, mental moron. Ughs.. Thanks for shutting him up."_

W̡o͏rtḩ i̵t͜! She stands there, looking at me and keeps on telling sealing passing by that everything is ok. I slowly get on my feet with my legs shaking a bit. Oh, my head.. I look at an unhappy Helena and raise a finger.

"_Before you punch me again...What the hell is Zapfish?"_

***One lore explanation on the nearest bench later***

"_So..You're telling me that I wasted my life studying electrical systems, generators, transformators and all sorts of correlated stuff just to..to see a living, sentient mobile generator battery that can DECIDE how much energy it will PRODUCE?! And you pay them for it?!"_

I take the front tentacles with horror then pull them down as I stare at Great Zapfish, still relaxing on that distant tower, located in Inkopolis square - a place where we're heading anyway.

"_В рот мне кабель. Uh- u-unbelievable. Just fucking unbelievable._ _My job is stolen by a fish...FISH! Mom, born me back…"_

My shaking tone and lost behavior wasn't helping at all. She stared at me as if I was a schizophrenic idiot.

"_What was that in the beginning_?" She asked, pulling out her phone.

"_Home language. Sigh. Ok. OK! Stress is overrated, panic for pussies. What kind of job can I have, when that f-f-fish is throwing my work in a garbage can? Transformer substations, high voltage lines. Serving all this crap is in a past because your zapfish doesn't need any of that!_"

I didn't even switched my attention to her. My eyes too busy continuously drilling that disrespectful, happy zapfish. Helena remains silent though, probably sneaking peeks at her phone right now. I lower my tone, mumbling rather than speaking.

"_We had levitating cars, anti grav technology, teleports, space stations and colonies; science bending our genomes to cure us from illnesses and make us stronger, faster, smarter! Technology marching along side the man, making us less humane...I didn't have tentacles, ink. But I had a dream! A dream to live as a free man...Oh̡,̕ go͘d͠ ̴d́a͡m̵n it͢,̧ ̷a͟r̨e̴ ̸y̴ou ev͢en͜ l͘i͏st̀en͏in̵g̴?!̶"_

She turns to me and negatively shakes her head.

"_Hmh."_

I stood up, crossed my arm on the chest and give her a judging look with narrow my eyes, parodying her tone

"_Don't wish to listen me? Fine! Lets go and buy those clothes already.."_


	9. Act 2 part 2:Salt on the wounds

Act 2: Re-Learn to live

Part 2: Salt on the wounds

_**Awoken from the dream again**_

_**Struggle is a rigid chain**_

_**Fastened to our souls**_

_**And this is not the land I knew**_

_**Sterile ghosts influencing to**_

_**New demons of control **_

We're getting close to the tower with that giant insulating power generator causally staring at people. It scoffs me. High voltage cables, dishes, huge TV screens...Everything seems to be organised in a way so that this Great Zapfish wouldn't be needed. Hmm… That would imply that the presence of energy storage and/or reserve power supply lines to sustain the city… Ugh, I'm getting carried away.

On our way I see more and more of these cephalopods walking around and doing all sorts of things: inklings, jellies, one urchin cyclobe kid, octolings… -҉Òct̵o͏l̴i͜ngs f̸r͞e͘e͡ from ţy̸r͜an͠ńy͜.͜ I e̢nv̷y͟ t͝hem. Oh, I got a bad feeling just looking at these guys. But thankfully, they aren't green skinned. No bleeding, no killing and attempts to bash a dent in my skull or rip my guts out just to put them back...Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale.

No, they seem to be normal and dressed up like people, acting like normal... Define "normal'. I'm surrounded by ghosts of our...MY past! And to make things more confusing and wrong - it's not even humans! I'm not human! Si͡gh̡. Suc͠h͟ á dram̨a qu͏ée̵n.͜..̶U̕n̛l͡i̕k͞e̕ ͏y͠où ̸ánd me͟ T̢HEY ARȨ ͜NOR͟M̧ÁL̡! U̷nde͜r͘sto͝o̵d ǵơo͝g͘l̸e̷!̸?

I stop and take a deep breath, chest sky high, lungs pimping with fresh air. Then I exhale with relief and wipe some sweat by running both of my hand down on my face from forehead to chin. Ye, we're weirdos in the eyes of others. But god damn it, I need to not think about those sanitised dogs. Just forget it, toss it out like a broken phone. I've proven to be a madman already and triggering PTSD and/or getting in trouble is the last thing I want….

Whoa̴, ẁhat ͞a͢n͢ a̧c̡h̛iev͟e͝ment!͠ ͏Y̷òu͡ w̢an̵t̨ á ̢co҉okię? ̸S͠e̷r͏i͞ou̡sly though ,͠remeḿber̸ ͘wha̸t the do̧ctorş sąįd ̛- ͡al̷l ͡oc̷tol҉i̕ngs ͟a̡re̢ s̴a͡n̸i͝t͟ise͢d ̡or̕ ̕wor͢k̸i̡ńg wi͟th M̧a҉chin̵e͏!'̀ stere͞oty̧pe/̢de͡l̛u̷si̧on i̶n͜t͏o y͢ou͞r ̶as̕s.͝.́.̧My҉ aśs. ̸Ok, d͢on't d̨o̶ ̨that. ͝My̷ asş ̨is already in ͢need of ̢á p̶sỳc̀ho̸lo͠gi͡s̕t̡ a̢n̵d̕ money to pay ̸the b͡iĺl̡s for͠ the ẃeekl͡y̴ ͜u̸sa͡ge҉ ҉of ice̸ b̀a̕g͜ş.̕

҉

Was that your sick joke about me getting raped back in…? You know what, never mind. Seems like Helena made a stop near an orange food track and brought a cocktail while I was 'busy' staring at locals. I have no money to buy one for myself and she isn't sharing - gre͏e̕dy̸ b͟itch. I still came closer to her, just to feel a bit safer and shortly looked at the seller before she moved out.

Interesting thing is - the seller is uh...Well, it looks like a result of centipede and lobster having a baby with yellowish plankton bread, baseball hat and a hell of a lot of shoes on his limbs. Weird culture shocking look aside, that guy is kind, unlike my b̡alls-sitter.

We didn't stay in the square - that's how she called the area - and moved to some kind of market building. Thank god for that - people started to notice me, giving me funny looks and gossiping about me. Helena clearly didn't like that and so she accelerated. I had to catch up with her, looking from the corner of my eyes on how everyone seems to mock me. But why? Is something wrong with my looks? Or… were those smiles and looks addressed to Helena because she's babysitting me? Who knows.

On the way to the shop my eyes catch sight of another octoling. But he or she had a missing leg and were forced to use clutches in order to move. I stopped, watching as they struggle to move, probably feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed to be restricted by lack of limbs. But they keep on going.

The sight of this...struggle triggers me, reminds me of the octolings down below the ground. I negatively shake my head in futile attempts to unsee this - this...Pain, struggle, ripping and cutting off flesh. Argh! I mumble, slightly strafing left and right like a drunk monkey. Helena notices that something is wrong and turns around.

Keep it...out. Keep. It. Out! F-fuck, to late. Flashbacks start rolling in like thunder, reminding me of the things I saw, fight and endured. Its clouding my mind. I feel my jaw shaking, teeth playing a slight but constant melody of knocking. Rįc̶k͘!?͏ Com̵e ̢on,͢ ṕáras͝iţe!

Life continues around, that octoling is still moving. But this IS octoling, is ... Tartar's dog! They may look alive and healthy but I-I argh...Why… is.. That...T-T-thing trying to insult me?! I know what they can do, WHO they are! Why!? Why won't you regenerate your leg like the dog you are?! M͏oron,̛ sna͞p ̴ou͏t̷ ͡o̸f ̛iţ! ́

A sudden burst of pain brings me back to reality. I gasp in pain, but Helena immediately shuts my mouth with a tentacle of hers, pinning me against the wall. Instinctively I struggle and panic, but - OOF! - she gently deny my confused 'escape attempt' by a strong left hook in solar plexus...or somewhere around...that...area. Having a hard time breathing, gonna relax for a second. I look around with my eyes: we were in an alleyway, seems like she quickly dragged me from the street while I was tripping. She looks angry like she's about to skin me alive while gritting her teeth and fangs. I shallow and gently put her tentacle away from my mouth.

There is a moment of silence between us, as we start staring at each other. I opened my mouth, having no idea what kind of poor excuse could save my ass from her wrath. But she negatively shook her hand and released me by taking a step back, turning away. I dust myself off and brush in shame, awkwardly raising a finger in preparation to say something like 'Sorry for a sudden desire to violently kill that one legged octoling that triggered my mental trauma. Don't expect you to understand and bla-bla-bla.'. Well, here it goes.

"_Ahem, I'm -_"

She immediately turns back, something internally squeezed with terrified gasp in me. She took a short pause, looking at me with mixed exploration and said… with strangely calm tone:

"_Guess I really have to babysit you." _She took a sigh and kneads her fists with a more serious tone. It's intimidating...

"_You won't go anywhere without me...no matter how embarrassing it will be for me, got it? And we're going to psychotherapist tomorrow, gonna check you up."_

"_I'l͞l͡ ͟try̧ ͠to b̛e a go͠od͝ d̢og, h̢e-he"_

She raised her eyebrow with a short ' hm?' I shake up from a mocking reminder Agent Asshole, goosebumps on my spine.

"_Yes, ma'am and sorry for being a pain in your - sweet, h̢o͜t ̵a͏s̸s͝th̛i̕s͟ basta̡r̸d ͞w̴antś, h͡e-h̷e ...Rrr, am I?!"_

I roll my eyes with an annoyed moan.

" _Ooooh, I'll never get used to that. Can we go, please?"_

Without a reply she turned around and walked back on the street. Now please, Asshole, stay quiet, imagine how you'd fuck someone, take revenge on the guy you never liked, or something! I want to enjoy the city views without accidents and insults ringing in my head..

***More time skips...Yikes***

We finally arrived to some big ass shopping center with a neon sign 'Arowana Mall'. Helena briefly described the place as we walked in, pointing here and there. Coffee shops, a gym, a fountain, a pair of escalators, some trees as decoration. Just like with everything else in this city, I haven't seen anything like that in decades of suffering I ...I ah.. It's breathtaking.. It's simply breathtaking. But enough of that! We move to the second floor. Some folks are gathered near big TV Screens and windows on one side - watching some sport games going on in stage just outside this building. Turf War. ̸It͜'s͠ ̷c͘a͘l̶l̕e͟d͟ ̛T̸ưŗf̛ W͞ar͝..͜m̨ày͠be we'҉ll҉ can pl̸a͜y, t͜r̢y ít̡ o̷ut ̶so͜m̕e͏day ͞if ͠th̀ey ͡l͞et ̕us̶

There's mirrors here and there, one of them is occupied by kids and teens boosting their egos. I stop near one of them and take a look in the mirror myself. But in reflection I see no human, but something else, someone else - _me_. No longer a man, but I still act like one. I close my eyes and put my hand on the glass, speaking with a low tone.

_"That's. Not...my body.."_

S̵i̶g͏h… My moment of personal sadness got rudely interrupted by someone grabbing my tentacles and escorting me the fuck away from the mirror. With a gasp I opened my eyes and turned around to see Helena pointing a finger at me with lowered tone, close to whisper

_"Could you stop acting weird? We are in public if you forgot."_

...̧th̨a͘t embarr̀ass͠ing̢ fe͡el w̵he̴n ̸S̡H͢E ̧ÌS̕ ͟RIG̴HT͞!҉ I shake my head and feed my head, replying with some concern

"I'd love to act like a untraumatized youngling, smile, fuck and be useful, surrounded by friends...I really do. But I can't. It's not that easy for me to just

..f-f-forget everything in a couple of weeks and act like nothing happened. And unlike you...I lost everything."

She narrows her green eyes, staring into my soul. Her lips barely open up revealing her fangs.

_"Your god damn right."_

She stepped away and took a hold on my hand, before escorting me to one of the shops on the floor. She is too fast, so I didn't read the sign properly, but I think it was something about turf war gear. Huh. Once inside release me and point at the shelves with all sorts of clothing.

"_Pick your gear."_

Interesting. Each one of the clothes had that strange badge attached to them, made from some kind of sea shell. I looked at one of them, it had four icons: one big, one small and two others are marked with a question mark. Bef͘o̵re͜ y͜ou as̵k,̷ ma̡t͏e - ͝yo̵u͞ 're͠ not̀ h͢a̧ll̴uc̛ina͠t̡i̢n҉g ͠an̢d̡ I ̵hav̢e no ҉f́uc͢ḱing̶ idea̡ w̴hat͟ t̵he ̛s̕h̶ell̕ ͡they ͢it͞ me̢anś. I rob my head in confusion, but Helena speaks up.

"_And check their abilities for ...Ah, you already got that."_

I turn to her, pointing at the badge I hold

"_Eeeh ...Abilities? You mean this badges attached to everything here?"_

She rolled her eyes a bit and replied with an annoyed tone.

"_Yes."_ She looked me in the eyes and sighed, picking up a tablet from the nearest wall, giving it to me.

"_Get it now?"_

She sounds like she really doesn't want to babysit me and explain every obvious thing for an inkling, but what can I do? I don't know too much about this! Sigh, let's see...This is a table, many columns with values and names: Icon, description, values for main and sub slots...Lots of numbers to compare. I raise my eyes back to Helena with unease confusion in my voice

"_Abilities on clothes...? You can't be serious..."_

She stared at me with quite a serious look and continued picking up her new clothes. I rolled my eyes and continued, getting frustrated by my own stupidity and local nonsense:

"_Dwah, Ju-just how...u-u-uh."_

I quickly looked around and took pilot glasses from the shelf and pointed and them, while checking it's abilities

"_How the f-f-f...hell this pair of glass and plastic can increase my ink tank capacity and amplify damage of my sub weapon - whatever that is.. How?! it's not an MMO! It's real life damn it!"_

Helena shrugged, looking at sport shirts.

"_I dunno! Now shut up and deal with it. We are here to get you a proper gear for games and casual walking, not for you to annoy me with childish questions."_

My frustration died out the second I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and spotted a dark blue jelly, dressed up as sick parody of french artist. Yep, that's a seller or even an owner of this shop.

"_Having a hard time choosing clothes to look fresh and austanding as fishinly possible sir?"_

Aa̶ąn̨d҉ he h̸a̵v̷é a ̷s͜om̧ew̷ha͠t̴ french a̛c͡c͏eńt.͟.͘.h̕u̧h̢. I react with a mixed expression and blinking a couple of times

"_Eh? I-I...Well"_

I shake my head, as an asshole stepping in and taking the matter of speaking into my..his hands.

"_Thank you, I would like to-"_

He laid his eyes on something and moved

"_On second thought no - I think I found just what I need"_

He said approaching a bust made from some kind of sea shell with a gas mask on its 'face'. I dunno why, but I can feel how his hands began to shake with inner...oh? Oh.. I can feel headache and - a melody? I hear voices, echoing and saying something like - argh uh...Like three people sing in a chorus but with a very short delay.

_...Try to hold it together…._

I shorly regain control over my body and wipe off the blood from my nose. The seller looked confused, asking something, but his voice is too muffled, too hard to hear. Why? Why do I get the feeling like I'm about to slip back into the darkness and -

_!EM ̷EASE̕LE͝R_

***Flashback. 4 years ago***

Old chair...clamps on my limbs... hard to think and see. Around me - some dark room. There are only cameras, speakers and the cold, wet air. I feel terrible, I feel good, I feel confused and horney...am I drugged or, hallucinating? I shake my head, looking around, but there is no one. I'm struggling in my attempts to get out, but my body is a bit paralysed, refusing to listen to me. I can only move my head. Oh cod-cod-cod! Fear is clouding my mind like a corrosion. I'm trying to focus and speak, sweating and breathing heavily.

"_Wha-what happened? W-where am I? Why am I being imprisoned? R̸͝R̶̢Release me!"_

No response..

A mechanism lowers a device from the ceiling - some kind of high tech helm with face plate, connected with wire. I try to resist, barely scream and dodge it, but it attach it to me anyway. Speakers come to life for a moment, transmitting a synthetic, cold voice

"_Mind is a harness. I have harnessed, the harness. Welcome to the Project Promised Land."_

Faceplate begin to begin light up. But for a moment something distracts me...like the walls began to speak, to sing.

"_W-what is that melody?" - _broke from my lips as light inside faceplate began to-D-d-d-raaaAAAAGH!

WH͝Y?̸!̵ This is wrong! My mind is collapsing like a card house!

Ả̳̗̳̮̥͙̙̂A̟̚Ã̾̌̏̈́̿ͮ҉̹̩͎͓A̳̬͙ͣͥ͑̌ͪ̑A̧̓̍̈̑͋ͭ̀A̜̟̯̘͚̰͔͛̔͒́Ą̦ͩ̒̃̌A͖̩̔̀̄͑ͨA̫̭̝̣̮͉Ȧ̙̼̩̦̭A̮̹̠̘̤̻ͭA̟̱͗̅͒ͪÄ̢̖́͆͒͋ͧ̃A͚͎̫̠̗Ả͍͚̜̩̖ͣͣ̈̓͊Ā̝̹ͯ̓̌̓A̍ͨ̃͡Ḁ̢͓̱̭͐ͭ͒̃ͅͅṘ̖͍̩̟̐ͪ̀͜G̰̟̤̮̟̰͟G̢̞̭̤̦͖̀͒Ḥ̬̦̞̮̯̕H̩̞̟̭̲͔͔̀ͬ́ͮ̐̚͡H̛̬ͤ̿̄ͩH̹̗̜H̘͔̻̲͍̟̅̈̄̏ͅ ͌͂ͩ̓ͩ̑͆͝

!p̶o͏ts ti ekaM !pots ti ekaM !pots ti e҉k̨aM

...Hold it together...Hold it together...Hold it together! Hold it together! HOLD IT TOGE̕T̵H͠E͞R!

Personality!...Memories!...Emotions!..It's too-!

…_.e҉cn͏adi̷u҉g̕ ͠à ͏s'̀yd̛o͏léM_

It's too much too hold on too.

_.́..͞r͢ehtegot ti dlo̶h̨_

….Erasing, deleting, splitting mind in fragments to replace it. But echo could still hear the melody.

_҉.…̷rehtegot ,rehtegot ,rehtego҉T.̛…_

With it's last bits of consciousness it yelled for mercy and saw that freedom...Imprisonment…

_.́..͞r͢ehtegot ti dlo̶h̨_

It's all an illusion. After all. Mind is a harness. **I** have harnessed, the harness.

_...No strings on me…._

_**!em netsiL**_


	10. Act 2 part 3: Misfits's Thoughts

Act 2: Re-Learn to live

Part 3: Misfits's Thoughts

_Fifth of july, Friday. Year - don't even care..._

_It's been...month and a half since Helena took me in, adopted me so to say. Yet, counting my time spent as a pet. Constantly visiting a physiotherapist with her, talking about things like how I'm adapting, my mental disorder, my mental trauma and so on. She goes on the visits too, but they are private. I can only guess what they are discussing or doing - the walls are soundproof._

_Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention: after my last visit I got a suggestion to write my own diary, keep my thoughts on paper. So this is my first entry. And for for christ sake Erin - if you're reading this, I-_

*Remaining part of the page crudely ripped off *

…_.Honestly, I don't know what I'm supposed to write here. My dreams, my fantasies, my problems? Oh, I have problems to spare! Fresh example: work. I need it. Badly. And I can't find it, despite my knowledge. They say with serious 'faces' that there is no way an octoling could be a good electrician, because 'we' can't stretch our limbs like jellies. I asked them to test me, let me prove that I can outperform those boneless workers in no time! Did they listen? NO! _

"Your kind is all about entrainment and Turf Wars. Have fun, make money, live happy." _\- It's not exactly how one of the employers said it, but the point is the same. They all say the same thing. I can't put my knowledge to use, because I'm always in the wrong place! Same goes for other jobs I tried applying for. What am I supposed to do? Work as a delivery boy? What a polite ...shell spined...RACIST SONS OF..._

*Some text are unreadable due to the tears on paper and illegible handwriting*

_Struggles feel myself comfortable at home, try to hide that, relax. I'm a guest here with no purpose, no goals, no job...Hell, I don't even have a home! I simply exist as some kind of fugitive in a confusing world. Everything is similar but wrong...even if it is triggers my nostalgia with a little 'ding' from the Fallout. _

_Look even my body is not my own, yet I'm in charge of every bloody limb it has! And everyone...even Helena ascribe to me other people's actions and accusations! Lady, am an octoling pretending to act friendly and confused just to stab you in a back later or am a human mind, stuck in octarian body with it's original personality still present and not happy with it's unwanted neighbor?! She'll break my nose if I'll ask that question - the answer is obvious for her._

_At least she knows that I suffer from personality disorder. Ye.._'I'_. Who am I lying to? The truth is more depressing: __**I AM**_ _the second personality, the sickness, the source of problems to this octoling. He never asked for it, neither did I. How do I fix it? Brainwash me out and he's cured...what's left of him anyway. But I don't want to die! I don't want to be erased! I know, it's wrong, it's unfair but…_

_I spend so much time working just to survive, I...I need it now. Earn money to pay for rent, food, have money to spend, feel useful, have at least some purpose in my fucked up life. I need it to be useful, spend my time doing something beneficial. I guess life turned me into a broken hard worker, using work to forget, escape the pain. Yet I'm living up to the dead mark claim Professor used - parasite, misfit, failure. Free house, free food, no need to work and two young, hot girls around with one of them having lust towards you. For some people it may look like like living the dream. For me...I dunno. Maybe I'm just a misfit that needs a courier to boost up my morality by silently staring at me and using a speech check dialogue option. Heh._

*There is a line, separating the text*

_My dreams are a never ending nightmare. Sometimes I see bits of Ashhole's past, sometimes my past. I hate to relive those moments, complete tests and kill my own friends over and over again. To make it worse I've been beaten by Helena for disrupting her sleep already. Now I use sleeping pills._

_Still feels like shit in the morning, especially when I wake up at midnight which -happens from time to time. Erin said I just stare at a wall and argue and insult myself. Guess that's how my conversations with Agent Asshole looks…_

_And sometimes I hear a melody in my dreams. A Melody and a voice. It makes me calm, focused, it silence the madness, helps me sleep. I don't know what the voice saying though - it's nearly impossible to understand it, but I think it said something about harnessing the harness, whatever that means. Who knows, maybe I'm just hallucinating. _

*Next two pages are unreadable*

_Helena is a cold hearted bitch as Assholes describe her. Agent 3, Green Terror yata-yata. They sure hate each other a lot - I get that. Then why on earth am I the one, who endures all the beating, insults and pain like I'm her fucking property?! Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, still I don't want to be a part of your drama! _

…_He's afraid of her and that fear translates to me. I dunno, she might just hate octolings in general. Heh, I can support her in that - no matter how ironic that sounds. She goes out in the evening and then returns in the morning, drunk...sometimes a bit beaten. Erin voice her concerns about this, said that she was way more 'stable' before she picked me up. Может у нее недотрах?(In case you'll read this it means 'lack of sex') . In any case I don't like that too. She's dangerous already and clearly hold herself from hurting me. But when she's drunk. Honestly, I'm afraid to get near her, try to speak with her...Unlike Erin._

_Speaking of Agent 4. Erin is like a total opposite of our miss Green Terror. Bisexual (Blind guess), positive to the point of absurd and loves to fuck with everyone. Heh, maybe I should nickname her 'Goldfish' for that? A yellow fish granting wish of every teen ever..I wonder if there is a reason _

_Erin, I know you're reading this (If not - it'll be embarrassing to blame you for nothing). I get it, you are young, cute, friendly, dangerously active and attractive but that doesn't mean you can ink the slide of a door and swing inside the bathroom, while I'm taking a shower! I could have had a bloody heart attack! And for what - a friendly rape and some hugs?! I'm not your girlfriend, you gotta knock on the door and ask first! And next time you decide to do something like this - put a damn strip or whatever this lesbian dick analog is called and go ahead - do a fatality on my psyche!_

_Look, I appreciate your unhealthy desire to fuck with people and fill them with joy, but this is lust, not love. And as much as I want to put my fingers on your smooth ass and enjoy the moment - no no and no. I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you! How am I supposed to explain that to Helena?! She has a hard time tolerating my presence, I have a hard time trying to adapt to the new life, forget the hell I saw and find some comfort living with a second personality in my head. I don't know any of you as much as I want to, but I can say for sure - that won't stop you from trying. _

*One more page is missing*

_Because of that, they keep me in house most of the time. Don't let me play in their so called Turf Wars - lack of trust. Well, at least Erin was kind enough to fetch me some of her old school books. Biology, history and others - I feel like a schoolboy which is already weird considering our old education system - downloaded the knowledge directly into our brains to prove your in an actual job. Now while girls are having fun on their Splatfest holidays or whatever that is, I've been reading books and now write this stupid diary at midnight._

_Inklings and octolings..Not only do those anime hentai fuckers look just like humans with minor differences, they also share similarities in biology and DNA (that really raises some questions). But are there many differences or...improvements? I'm an engineer, not an egghead nerd lord. _

_First of all: no fucking bones! Instead they have advanced cartilages. Yea, old fashioned bones gave us more durability, support to meat and bla-bla-bla. Cartilages on the other hand...well, no bones to break plus it grants good flexibility - helena already proved both points. Also it may explain how they manage to go in squid/octo form and back so easily. Switching your form does not affect your weight. At least the laws of physics are too tough for these squids. Cons - they are less...durable and more susceptible to physical harm. But this is where interesting shit begins._

_Ink. They have a goddamn class subject exclusively about that liquid stuff! To my suprise Ink is a better version of lymphatic system, using ink sack which in the right lung (opposite to the heart) as a central pump, storage and production organ. Aside from having lymph functions and using it's nodes Ink act as a bio catalyst. Active regeneration, shape shifting, prolong lifespan - this colored shit got it covered._

_But here's some more interesting stuff. Ink can be used to hide clothes and items like weapons, use ink to swim and abuse squid/octo form to jump like crazy and reach new levels of mobility. Still, no one have a solid explanation of how the hell an inkling/octoling can submerge in ink on the ground/walls and swim there, like it's a bloody one and a half meter pool instead of flat surface. Only theories._

_I also learned that ink colored can be changed at your will. It also recolors your tentacles but their tips are always retain natural ink color. And something extra - under effect of drugs, extreme stress or during sex tentacles tend to get..melty. It's nothing serious, but one will need to clean up the mess or wait till the ink is dissolved by all the microbes and other invisible motherfuckers in the air. _

_Nerd stuff and conflicts aside girls plan to take my ass to some kind of 'Wahoo World' . Amusement park and a carnival themed Turf War stage. Dunno why, but I already feel nostalgia creeping down my spine with excitement and whispers, promising a good time. We'll see..._


	11. Act 2 part 4: Ruiner

Act 2: Re-Learn to live

Part 4: Ruiner

The 'Wahoo World'. Attractions, tents with mini-games, food and gifts for sale, mediocre music and overall atmosphere of carnival. It's like I'm watching a movie. Kids running around, pairs of teens, walking here and there inc͏ļudin̵g̴ ḩe̷ar͢tl͝e͡s̨s ̡fuckin͡g͘ ͝an͢i͘ma͢ls̢. Jųs̛t҉ ̕l҉o̴o͞k̀ ̴at ͘t͠h̷o͡se ̴tw͠o̧ ͜b͝o̶y̧s ͞h́ol̀d͡i͝ng̸ ha͟n͡d͝s̛ ҉àn̵d͘ wrap͟ping̛ ̴t̢he͟ir t̸e͝n͏t̴a̧c͞le̢ş ̸li͢k̀e͡ t͞h́e̴y͢ ҉a̸r̵e on͜ a ͟f͝u̧c͠ki͏ǹg ́date...Mak̀es͏ m̸e̷ ̀w͠ant͞ to puk͏e.

I stop and with a sigh, raise my head a bit and pull out a pocket mirror. Been wearing it like an amulet with a chain around my neck, hiding it under my shirt - easier to access that way and harder to lose.

I look into my reflection, only to reveal angry Agent Asshole. Wow, someone is extra salty today...Right, keep my lips shut and voice as quiet as possible, so no one could hear me quietly muttering with myself. Cod, just look at me: a human mind in different body and confused as fuck, coming up with a way of self communication in public without looking like a new candidate for a madhouse. Yay me.

"_What is it again, mate?"_

"_None of your parasite's business. Fuck off and have fun with those bitches, will ya?"_

I narrow my eyes a bit, quickly looking around. Helena is currently occupied with Erin, but remains nearby so I stare back in the mirror, unimpressed for a moment. And then I grin a mocking smile

"_Let me guess. You have a soft spot for boys?"_

Wish I could burst out in laughter right now, 'repaying him with the same coin' as they say. But I restrain myself with some sarcasm in tone and short 'he' at the end. Aaand it didn't light up his mood at all. Nope, he refused to reply, negatively shaking his head...real slowly. I close the pocket mirror and take it away, looking at the sky with a slight smirk. Homophobic octo ass, relax and enjoy such a good, shiny day….Hm, too good if you ask me.

No, I'm not dreaming. This place is real, look nice but I feel uncertain, odd, confused. Haven't seen anything like that for a loooong time. That feel of happiness and fun in the air...forgotten, like a dream. No booze, no dirty, depressed faces with fake smiles, no caustic smoke walls from the cigarettes, giving a corridor Silent Hill atmosphere. No...its...just happy people. Enjoying their day. Weird.

To make things worse there are a never ending supply of bloody gulls parodying UAV from any COD game I can remember, flying around, making those annoying noises and watching for food. They managed to survive - hooray for them. But did they even changed? It's been millennia, yet those flying jackasses are identical to the ones I remember from my human days!...I think. Oh, it's hard to say for sure since details in my memory get mixed up...

Enough with that! I shake my head and look at the girls. Helena is keeping her eye on me, while Erin...uh…

_"Voooooooooh!"_

She boil's with excitement, sparks in her wide opened eyes, fists clenched near her chest and legs constantly stomping ground. I look at her with questionable face, moving my eyes up and down. E͡it͠h̨e̸r̶ ̕s͢h͘e͘ ͝s̀h̴ov̨e͞d t͡wơ víb̨ra̷to҉r̕s̴ in ̕her͜ bl̡a͠st̢ ho͟le ͝o̴r̨ ͠s͝he'ş ̴h̨i̧g͢h͏..͡.OR ́b͟oth. Argh...She isn't.

Helena isn't sharing Erin's excitement though. No, she looks frustrated, twitchy, arms crossed on her chest and eyes moving up and down silently observing Erin jumping in front of her like a crazy kid on caffine

"_Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"_

I turn my eyes to Helena, waiting for her reaction. She rolls her eyes and sighs, muttering like a typical angry forever alone grandma from the childhood of every kid possible, sitting on the bench and wasting her whole day feeding birds and pointing at everyone passing, angrily calling them with a wide range of three words: whore, junkie, varmint. Finally she gave Erin a nod and opened her handbag, pulling out a credit card, saying:

"_Yes."_

Erin immediately confiscated it out of her hands, bending over and holding it in her arms like a crazy goblin with a ring, smiling like a maniac and spinning around. I'͏m͟ s҉ur̡r̛o̷unde̷d ͡b̀y̢ b̷onḱer͟s, pa͞ra̸s̛ite ͡ànd a̕ss̡ ̴d̕ri̛llinģ animals.̨ K͞ill̀ m̵e. Later.

Oh, look, she just jumped with a card holding hard raised in the air! Dressed her in green, gave her a hat and we got a perfect Zelda parody, he-he.

"_Booyah! Time to drain this cart dry and then have a party! Stay fresh you two! YOLO!"_

And with that she switched to her squid form and super jumped away. On̨e͡ ̛b҉itc̨h do̧wn̨, o̡n͝e ̨t͠o̢ ̶go - zip it. I'm turning to Helena with some traces of our little frustrating inner 'conversation' on my face and notes of discontent, covering them with a confusion:

"_Is she really 17? She's shorter than both of us, looks and acts like a teen on a Red Bull diet"_

In return she raised her eyebrow.

"_What is Red Bull?"_

"_Energy drink. You know, something that isn't booze. You always drink like a rubbish alcoholic. Like for eel, have mercy on your liver!"_

Helena looks at me with irritation, but still manage to act normal.

"_You shut your gob you schiz octo twat."_

Her tone shifts in thin balance between '_this is fine'_ and '_PUNCH HIM SO HARD, HE EXPLODES!'. _My ear twitched, picking up a sound that stands out from the general noise.

"_Ssh...C-can you hear that music?"_

She looks around and shrugs. But I swear I can hear an electric guitar solo slowly raging among the crowd, birds and all the other noises. Please tell that I'm not hallucinating and there is someone with ACTUAL good music rather than sea trash I heard so far. S͞uu̵r̕e,̢ your̴ h̷u͏m̴an ̢so҉ngs͞ ̕a͟r͏e t͞o҉t͏a͘l̶l̨y̸ b̴et͡t͢er!̀

I move to the source of the sound. It gets louder, cleaner...familiar. I think I remember it - 'Sweet Dreams', but in slower heavy metal cover. I dig the beat, but who is playing it? Who?! The sound leads me to a radio close by, sitting on a desk in a tent with dressed up jelly selling toys. He..she..argh, I don't remember if they even have gender or not. T͞hey͝ ̕do,̢ ͘LAMO̵!͘ ̛H͏a-ha-̸ha.͢.̨. Argh, to hell with it! They looked at me, clapping on the table with their two translucent blue sausage like limbs.

"_Good day sir! Looking to buy something?"_

Their casual tone confused me for a moment. I negatively shook my head and brushed a bit, pointing at radio.

"_Ah? Oh, no-no. Sorry. I got attracted by the radio song...I haven't heard it in a very long time"_

Despite my lack of emotions, I can bet my balls that - T́hi̸n҉g͠?́ You w͘an̨ţed ͡t̶o 's̕ay̷' ̷th͢ing. Pr̴acţi͝c̵iņg͠ ̴xeno̴phob́ia͢,̕ Para̛sit̡e͝?̷ Rrrggh, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that like everyone else did. I think that jelly is surprised...or was. Now it - H͠a!̨ - SILENCE! They are confused.

"_Sir, are you ok?"_

I twist my face a bit and cover my mouth with a hand, briefly looking at Helena emerging from the crowd to keep her 'duty' at babysitting me. She distracts herself with a phone, but I'm pretty sure she won't let me do something stupid even if w̧̕e̵̸ wanted.

"_S-sorry, just daydreaming a bit."_

Before I or they could have said anything, music got a vocal reinforcement:

_Мечты сладки как сны_

_Грёзы опасны и грешны_

_Я обошел этот безумный мир_

_Каждый ищет что то и хочет_

_Кто то ждёт унижения_

_Кто то сам хочет унижать….._

_Кто то ждёт искушения_

_Кто то сам хочет искушать…._

And it went back to instrumentals but with more aggression and power, leaving me stunned, blinking my eyes and flapping ears, frontal tentacle rubbing my eyebrow thoughtfully. And Jelly just enjoyed the song, serving customers. I snapped out it the short nostalgia injection and pointed my finger at the radio with mix of confusion, surprised tone and curiosity:

"_What was that?"_

To my Suprise Helena's junding voice rang behind my ears faster than this Jelly spoke...without a mouth to begin with:

"_That music? Have to be new Dedf1sh's song. They are the only ones who make that weird stuff. Over fifty years in DJ career writing and playing the songs of 'the old way' as they say."_

She said it imitating quotes with fingers and tone. I raised a brow with a quiet 'hmm' in response, still listening to the radio. Wait. 'They'? I turned to her, asking:

"_They? So it's a music gang then?"_

She negatively shakes her head

"_No, it's a single DJ, not a bang, stupid."_

That's confusing and so is my tone

"_But you said 'they'. Wait, don't tell me….A transgender DJ?"_

She opened her mouth for a moment, blinking and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"_...Trans -what?"_

Confused questionable tone of seller behind me breaking silence and Helena's ' went for lunch' facial expression put me in silence for a moment. Ok, fine, I'll ask differently.

"_That Dedf1sh of yours. Is it he or she?"_

Helena immediately snapped and shrugged with a short, casually fun:

"_Dunno."_

I turned to the seller but he replied with the same move and added:

"_No one knows, sir. Their identity, gender...even race is a mystery. They always perform in a black suit with a fancy sci-fi helmet like a cosmo-fish from a space movie. It could be anyone!"_

"_Huh...I see."_

That's all I managed to say, processing the information. Helena on the other hand went to the seller and brought a little plush toy and said to the seller:

"_That music style is weird if you ask me."_

I negatively shook my head with disappointing groan and said:

"_Then you sure haven't listened to good, old fashioned heavy metal. And here's a little free educational lesion. That song was done in russian language. MY language. And this song ain't made by your so called DJ because this is a cover of Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson which is also a cover! My grandfather used to listen to music like that and you tell me that someone clams it as something fresh and original? Back in my time that little fish would be turned apart for copyright infringement faster that I can clap."_

She looked a bit surprised, while some cephalopods looked at me with a bit of confusion hearing our conversation. Jelly turned the radio's volume down and spoke:

"_That's some strange fantasy, sir! This song is original and was released this week and-!"_

I turned back to jelly with an irritated look and ask him:

"_Is it now? Can you even understand a word said there?"_

This ̡f̛a̢c͠eless ҉bag͜ ̕of ̛bl̶ue̕ ͝g̕elati̸n - that jelly look a bit frustrated but ask with a clear ineptness:

"_Can you?"  
_  
I smile and shrug.

"_Музыку созданную людьми для людей на моём родном языке? Да без проблем, безликая ты медуза!"_

_(Translation: Music made for humans by humans in my native language? With ease, you faceless jelly!)_

P͝f̵ff, ͡ jelly backed down, stunned and confused. Kids, standing nearby and waiting in line to buy some stuff got confused and surprised too. Not sure about Helena's reaction though cuz I don't have eyes on my her ass. I turn to her, but she's too busy looking at her phone with frustration, aggressively punching the screen with her fingers, probably cursing Erin for destroying her money reserve, he-he. I walked away from jelly and his tent, looking at the sky with a slight smile cracking on my face. Making that faceless sentient abomination and kids around me confused - feels good.

A͞bu̕si͠n̷g y̧ơùr ̧kn͏o̶wl͘edge̕ o҉f ̴a͟ d̛ȩa̢d͞ ̴ląngu̷a͡g͝e̶ to ̧i̵ns̡u̷lt́ an' inn͝oc̴en͜t ̀fi̸s̷h-̢s̶ęll͝er,̧ by ͢m̨ák͞ing ̡him҉ ̷l̨o҉ok ͏s̴t͢u̶p̀id an̕d͡ ̕a̶f͞t̶e͜r̴ th̷at ̛you bla͝m͞e ҉me͟ f̴or ͝a̛c̨tįng̵ l̕i̢ke a̧ p̢i͜ece óf sh́it́? ͝Y͜o͝u'́r̸e ̢a fuc̵k͢i͝n͞g ̸h͝ypoc̀ri̶te! Well unlike some hypocrite, who knows a limit so shut up! You're ruining the moment.

Helena suddenly moans and rudely shoves her phone back in the pocket of her jacket. Then she closed her eyes with a long sigh, trying to keep her emotions in check. You know, she's having a bad day and her morning hangover isn't making things easier. I approach her, but the moment I tried to open my mouth and ask if she's ok, she gave me that 'warning look' and slowly shakes her head horizontally. I immediately stepped back, my hand jerked away, as if I just touched a hot soldering iron! I shake it off and very carefully say

"You ̕s̡eem s̨t̢re͠ssed.."

She didn't reply and take a step back, covering her ears. Uh...What is she doing? Ignoring me? Or is it a way of saying "Oh, that's it! I'm offended!" in inkling culture? My left frontal tentacle shapes in question mark, my eyebrows raise up and face officially commits 'wtf is that supposed to mean' expression. Uh.̧.̀R̸ick̕?̶ Sq̸ui̵d͡ ̴INĶom̛i͜n̢g. Wha? Who? Where? I move my head around, but see nothing particular.

And then out of fucking nowhere a yellow squid hit the ground like a meteor, right between me and Helena, leaving some ink on the ground with a blast wave lifting us in the air for a brief moment! I waved my hands in surprise and squeaked. The squid jumped out of the ink, transforming into an inkling once more. It was Erin, who was wearing new clothes.

"_BOOYAH bitches! I'm back! Lena! Check out my new gear! Sooooo fresh! You missed an epic fight with a kid over at the arcade! And some good looking boys! And-and-"_

B̢efǫre͠ y̕ou a̴sk - ̸t͝h̕at̛ ̴w̷a͡s a̶ s̕u̶p͟er j͘ump̧. Uh...thx. Still, cod! Is she under cocaine or something?! She talks TOO fast, and I can't even understand what she's muttering anymore! She keep jumping around Helena non stop talking with her crazy positive tone, all happy and excited. I stand impressed, watching how Helena just doesn't give a fuck and waits till Erin calms down with her ears covered. Guess it's not her first time. Well, at least someone is having fun.

***Some time later***

We're coming home. Helena still looks pissed off, Erin is hopping around all excitedly and I'm acting as a carrier with legs.

"_Did you bring me here just so I can carry your bags?"_

"_You wanted a job - you got it." _

Helena snarled, keeping her back turned

_B͜itc̸h ͢got a ҉ǵoo̶d͠ sęn̷se͝ ͟of hum̡ǫr. No, I didn't mean that. ÒOoo͟oh͏ ye̵s ̸I d̛i͢d!"_

She only fixed her tentacles on her head, ignoring me. Erin intervened

"_C'mon, Lena. Don't be too hard on hi...him."_

She suddenly stops, head twisting to the right, gazing upon a tent with candy and sweets for sale.

"_OOH! Candy! Can we get some?"_

Why do I have the urgent feeling like I know what's gonna happen because I've seen it in a comic years ago? Whatever. Helena already stopped and turned back, looking at Erin's 'excited AGAIN' mode and tent she's pointing on. Second later she negatively shakes her head with short cold toned answer:

"_No."_

I remain silent. Erin twisted her tone and facial expression.

"_But it's on sale!"_

Something tells me that begging tone and stretching last word isn't going to-

"_No!"_

Yep. Feels like bloody deja vu or whatever it's called.

"_Mom would've said yes!" _

Her eyes are getting wet upon saying that. L̡is͘t̸en͟ to͠ ҉he͡r ̵t̷o͏ne̕. ͘Şo͡me҉th͟ìn̛g͜ ͡i͠s w͜r̨o̶ng..

"_Then ask your mommy instead!"_

Helena did brutality on the dialogue with her best and only friend by irritated, disrespectful reply. Erin gasped, covering her mouth and took a step back, almost falling. All her excitement and childish behavior disappeared in an instance. Her ears dropped and she wiped off the tears, lowering her head.

"_L-lena...why?"_

She said almost crying and covered her face, slowly walking backwards. I cannot believe my eyes...Insult like that. She must have lost her mother... That's not how you treat friends! You help them...You cover up their mistakes..you DIE for them...Aargh! My head bends in short burst of pain, images exploding in my mind, memories. Not now! I got to teach that green inked damned wretch a lesson of friendship!

"_Lena, do you always treat everyone like shit?"_

I said it with a mocking, humiliating - hateful tone. For a moment there she looked sad, ashamed and offended, hesitantly held out her hand trying to say 'I'm sorry'. But my voice triggered her. She immediately turned to me, irritated look and hands already twisting towards me, teeth and fists clenching. But I won't back down with fear. I catch her hands and look her in the eyes with strict voice

"_Friendship is magic, you know? Friends are more valuable than gold and you just made a terrible mistake by making your only friend cry! S͏o͞me̷ţhin̵g ҉o͢nly ̶col͞d̸ ̷hear͞te͢d ̵G̶r̴een̢ Te͡r͞ro̶r̕ ͏wou͜l̴d d̡ò."_

She grinds with an angry look, grinding her teeth and pulls herself back, forcing me to move by inertia. Are you planning to hug me to death? Nope, she's pulling herself back at me. Spare moment later and her knee do a crash test of my press. I open my mouth and wide opened eyes, moaning in pain. Without a moment of delay for me to react another punch hit my belly...and another one, and another one - all in rapid succession, prolonging that disgusting pain ...slowing me down. Ooohggrgh, why I feel so slow?

Then another punch came, but this time she punched me in the jaw with her fist. My body is tossed away, spinning in the air for a moment. A-a-a-aargh, why is everything so...so...slow downed? I'm gazing at worried people, gathering around to see a public fight and closing eyes for kids...Fuck! Everything goes to normal, except a burst of sharp, disgusting pain. I punch the ground and force myself to get up, clenched teeth and looking at a cold, now slightly colored with blue concrete. I can't feel the left half of my face, my body twists and bends in moans. But here I generously receive another fist combo in my poor belly. I try to strike back, but Helena pushed me away from her by ramming my face with her head.

I'm staggering back, left and right at the edge of losing my balance, holding my face with both hands, moaning in pain. I feel...dizzy, plus a noise rings in ears. I shake my head a bit too hard and bend on my knees, vomiting on the ground. I stand up and notice - my hand covered in blue blood. I try to touch my nose but it hurts way to much, it bleeds. I look at Helena then my hand and slowly turn my eyes back at her with anger covered by a mocking tone.

"_So dark ... you sure you're not from the DC Universe?"_

I laugh and spit off some blood. She cracks her knuckles and steps forward. I shake my hand and prepare for an unfair fight, standing in defence. Sigh, so much for a good day. She get closer with someone of the background yelling to call guards and a medic. But...suddenly Erin pushed through the crowd and rushed to Helena, blocking her from any more me killing attempts and starting a vulgar trash talk with Helena, not letting me or her do something. Can't understand what they saying tho, too fast, too loud...too much noise and ringing.

Then Erin turns to me and gasp in shock with her eyes wide opened. One blink and grabs my hand, throws it over my shoulder and turns with me, helping me to walk and guiding me. I dunno where are we going, and what did they said to each other. But I saw the glimpse of Erin's face. Angry, eyes red and still full of ears._.._

_Did I just ruin their relationship?_

***To be continued...***

**...**

**Haven't expect that turn of events, huh? Our Agent 3 going nuts, Erin defending Rick...Does that mean Rick just got his first friend in this familiar, yet diffrent world? **

**Tell me your thoughs, your ideas of what's gonna happend next. And of course stay tuned for next part.**


	12. Act 2 Part 5: Hero with flaw

Act 2: Re-Learn to live

Part 5: Hero with flaw

***Evening of the same day***

It's raining for the first time since I came to the surface. To be honest, I thought I'd be at least somewhat happy to see this shit weather after so many years. But there is only sad residue sore throat, tired eyes and cold glass of gray-green liquor with hexagon of small ice cubes warming up my makeup of treated scratches and abrasions on the right side of the face. So called 'Sequila: Seaweed supreme'. Tastes like tequila remixed with sea kale...not bad.

Our 'legendary' hero of Inkopolis won't be coming. She's gonna spend new two weeks behind bars. From Erin's words she didn't say much, she only took the blame on herself. As for Erin. Well, she simply sits on my head in her squid form, burrowing in my tentacles; I should cut them off a bit. She might look smaller as a squid, but she's not a pillow and my neck is getting tired of all that extra weight.

But I'm not complaining, nope. I didnt even say a word when she climbed on me. She got some big shit to process trough. Friends... I can take that bullet, punch my tears back into my brain. But I doubt she can do the same. She's too kind, too soft for this world. Or is she? She's Agent 4 after all.

"_...honestly, I don't understand her. She brought me here as a sign of good will and a chance to start again. Then why did she had to keep me locked up, beat and insult me on daily basis and keep me near her as a fucking pet?! I'm surprised that she didn't put a collar on me! Cod...Girl's logic is even more fucked up than before!...No offence, Er."_

Erin didn't reply. My hand with a glass leave my face and lowers a bit. I look at the glass without moving my face and take a slip of that shit. I continued my monologue.

"_Looking for a answers at the button of a glass - cliche solution to the problems of everyone. Alcoholic. Ever. Pheh, sure. As if killing your liver would open a world inside a bottle and give you magical powers to wipe that bullshit away like a w͟ḩit̴e sweat" _

I took a short pause chuckling at my own bad joke with my laugh quickly getting flooded by more thoughts. My troughs getting remixed, confused with memories. Flashbacks pop right in front of my eyes, brief hallucinations of 'International' - big fucking masterpiece of artificial island and two megapolosing build on top of it: one on the ground and other is in the sky. I sight and took another sip, swallowed it as my flashback become stronger and longer for a moment. But I don't react to it. Why should I do that? It's just a memory from my hometown...turned into a radioactive crater millennia ago.

"_I'm not even supposed to be alive at that point! I made sure of that… Hic!_

A hiccup interrupted me. Arg, Booze, did I ask for that?

"_But for some reason I'm here…Of all 12 billions of people killed in that short and pointless war. Sure, let's play Fallout...IN REAL FUCKING LIVE! What could possibly go wrong..."_

I sob and put the empty glass on the windowsill to avoid accidentally throwing it away.

"_I feel like my existence is one big miracle and I dare to question it. But all miracles request sacrifice. And I..-"_

I raise my hands, inspecting and twisting it as it partially morphs, turning pink and become more sloppy, liquid; with fingers glue together and suckers popping out. My voice shakes under the pressure of alcoholic, but I keep it cool.

"_..I think: was it all worth it? Am I still that same old and broken Richard, his more confident and influenced by madness self ...Or I'm just a outcast, foundation that reshape itself into something new? Maybe all of it! I don't think there is a right answer anyway. Fucking philosophical stuff."_

Rain is going full YOLO outside, as you like to say, Er. And I'm watch it, observing it while hiding behind the balcony glass. Makes me feel like...like...HIM. Oh, speaking of Erin.

"_You didn't say a word in the last hour. Er, are you still alive there?"_

After a short delay I hear a plangent yawn with a soft, lazy moan and can feel her moving on my head, making my neck beg for mercy..aargh.

"_Mmm, It's so relaxing to listen to you talking, I almost fell asleep" _

Her relaxed tone distracted me from my thoughts. My sight move above and look at glass, where I can hardly see reflections and watch how Erin jumped off my head. I turned to her. She already morphed back to human form. Hole-worn jeans, cropped to very short shorts; a short gray T-shirt uh...dressed more for covering her chest from my eyes than for normal wearing, because her belly is naked and looking good. She stood next to me, her back leaning on a windowsill. I smiled slightly, because I start to feel a bit awkward. I should ask her about Helena...

"_How are you feeling?"_

Her eyes slightly shakes, moving chaotically for a brief moment. But she close them and give me a big, happy fake smile

"_I'll be fine! Don't you worry about me!"_ She said with reassuring positive tone and opened her eyes.

"_Same question to you, my little octoboy. You gonna be alright?"_

There was a note of concern in that question. I grinned with a slight smile, moving my head away. I gave a small nod

"_Nah, she hits like a girl...I've dealt with worse. Still, that accident makes me think about things. I mean.."_

I turn to the window and look in a distance

"_I have no family, no friends, no job or some kind or reason for me to be here...I'm alone, powerless and divided by what everyone would call insanity. But-"_ I quietly chuckle at absurd of my own condition

"_I'm better than I ever was! Decades of underground madness, tests, panic and fear created by them, broken p͏sy̵ch͞e, blo̢òd ̷lu͠st͞, ho͢mo̵p͘h̀o̵bi͞a̵,̵ ̡f͟e҉e҉l ͞of ̛ìnfer͏ior̢ity ̷and̡ ̧bo͏i̵ling ́lu͏s̡t ̴t͟o̕ prove͜ m̛yse͜lf.̷...Hell, I recovered from my insanity trip!"_

I smile a bit, because my life makes no fucking sense and I'm getting drunk...by sea liquer, one glass at the time. But I hear a squeezed growl and get punched in my shoulder. Whoa. I didn't expect that ,but the punch is too weak to break my balance. Erin reply:

"_Stop saying that ya goof! You're not alone!"_

I slowly turn to her. She have a faint blush on her cheeks, a voice echoed with a bits of grudge and anger. But the look in her eyes is full of confidence. I...I-I don't know how to react to it, what to think of it. Did she said that to make me feel better? That look in her eyes makes me remember how she dragged me away from Helena, patched me up a bit, cooked dinner and didn't even blamed me for what happend, only thanked me.

I shake my head and move my tentacles away from my face. My thoughts are going loud from my mouth

"_Why did you help me against her? You could have gotten hurt! And she treated you like..like..Squidshit! Yet you still call her a friend and stay near her? Why squidoo Why?"_

She didn't reply, briefly looking at the rain. Then she opened her mouth and inhaled.

"_Maybe because I care about her? She's not a maniac or something horrible and dangerous! She's only squid."_

"_And that's already sounds weird. One supposte to say 'she's only __**human**_'_... "_

She took pause with her ear making a single wiggle, emitting a monotone 'um'. I face slap myself and moan

"_We are getting off the topic, Er." _

She quickly shook her head and nods, looking at the rain outside.

"_She had a tough life. Always had problems talking to others, letting sealing in. She's a closed person. And you are an octoling, which only complicate things for her. I don't know if you remember, but after she became Agent 3, Octavio used propaganda to justify his Great Zapfish raid. In the eyes of your brainwashed pals she was known as 'Green Terror'..."_

"_Ok, I will stop here for a second." _I interrupt her.

"_I already heard that story from a different perspective. She is a merciless, cold inked splatting machine, committing a genocide on __**our**__...no, __**their**_ _race. And don't you dare try to prove me wrong, you know that's true! And let me guess - she was so good at it, she jumps back in character the moment she see an octoling and the only reason Inkopolis isn't octoling free at this point is her feminism power of will?"_

Erin gave me an awkwardly faint smile, like she wanted to endorse me or laugh at the bad joke I just made, but because of a theme it would feel like a mocking. Well, that's my guess anyway. I faintly smile in return and that distracts her

"_No, she just. Gosh, she doesn't hate you, she…"_

She took pause and lower her tone, looking me in the eyes.

"_You just have to believe."_

Those words echo in my ears, repeat themselves with a voice of a Professor, reignite some old memories. To think that humans and inklings would say the same bullshit, that they'll act the same, make the same mistakes. I don't want to believe. It frustrates me, but I fake it with a faint smile and low tone

"_...believe...Where those that belief lead us to and at what cost?"_

"_Uh..."_

"_Exactly. Fucking. Nowhere." _I slowly raise my tone with irritation taking a tole of me, taking a step forward with each word said, making Erin stumble backwards with mix of uncomfortable facial expression, fake happiness and fear.

"_Empty promises to feed the hopes of doomed with a so called believe! 'Work hard and pray harder! For our work a path to salvation! When we'll wake up from dreams, we'll be reborn from the deep.' "_

I stop and grow at myself with anger, staring her in the eyes with madness sparkling in my eyes, happy to ignite a fire of mental instability and drove me back into the cold corridors of the underground hell, where I crawled to the truth with all my might

"_You ask me to believe in the impossible. Telling me that Green Terror can change, having faith in that. Such young and wrong. I saw enough to say that you inklings..Hell, ALL of you cephalopods are just like us, humans - even a nuclear apocalypse can't change shit! Here's an elder advice: leave her, while you can._

_I. Am. A FAILURE! A parasite! Deadweight! Just another sentient meatbag in the slaughterhouse of science! Replaceable with a snap of a finger. Just ctrl C Ctrl V a new version of me into a new body and be done with it! The things I've done, saw and went though...It's a fucking miracle I'm still standing and not sitting in a madhouse or lying dead..if not worse. Compare to me - Helena is a fucking angel with hot sexy looks and balls to do some real damage." _

I stop and look at her. She squeezed into a corner, afraid, shaking a bit but determined to fight. I take a step back, shaking my head and looking at my hands. All this anger, booze and memories gives me a headache. Gosh, did I really just scream my problems at innocent squid girl because she just asked me to believe in her friend? I think I'm starting to act like Agent Asshole. And he's been silent ever since we came home. My...What kind of octoling/human personality chimera am I turning into? What kind of monster am I? Who am I now? I lose my balance and fall, but manage to stick to the window sill and the wall with my elbows. My eye, then my head turn into the window, looking in the hardly noticeable reflection. My face is full of uncertainty, my feels are remixed and confused. Emotions have played with my thoughts like a DJ with a vinnil plates.

I grin and closed my eyes for a moment, pushing myself to stand bloody still. I stare at Erin for a moment there, but say nothing and go back into the guest room. The body yawns treacherously, I take a 180 degree spin and fall on the couch with my back, staring at the ceiling. I know I should be grateful for having someone who tries to be nice and help me despite my behavior, tendency to talk with 'myself' and things I might say. I hear Erin exiting the balcony, walking to the couch and taking a seat near me and putting her hand on my forehead. I cover it with my frontal tentacle without even looking - I'm getting the hang of this.

Silence fills the room. Mood is ruined, probably for both of us. Asshole shows no signs of life..good. The last thing I need right now is his insults echoing in my poor - poor head. Finally Erin break the silence with a question:

"_My cute octo-goofball, are you depressed?"_

That low, caring tone with a nickname that would make one mad. She sounded like a mother calming down her child. And she's not even full adult yet by local standards. But who cares about the rules anymore? I replied softly

"...I guess…"

"_How can I cheer you up then?"_

The last time she asked that question I had to reject her sex offer in shook. Now? I emit a short giggle and reply with a more or less brighter tone, trying to mimic her

"_What can you do? Blind me with your bi energy? Summon a pole and dance striptease in cat costume? Turn me into a vampire with your fangs?"_

She giggled in return. I partially move my head to the left to catch her sight in my eyes. Yea, she's lying near me, using her bend arm as a support for the head, legs bent, face brushed. She smiles and replies:

"_Well, I don't have a pool and a cat suit…But I sure can do the rest!"_

She winked, leaving me speechless for a moment. WTF? I'm falling into handmade depression, having a doud about should I push her away or let her be my friend and be ready to lose her! And she remains positive and friendly…And she playing with my tentacle, gazing at it; but her face brush is gone.

"_Rick, let's be honest here. You are my friend and I'll be splat if I'll just let you suffer that unfair abuse only to torture yourself later with pointless questions. You are supposed to have fun, stay fresh; yet you overthink and overreact too much, worry about something unimportant. Look, I don't care where you came from, what kind of salmons stuck in your head. Even that crazy writing about long extended humanity, crazy horror stuff about so called 'Machine' is real - I'm here for you, ready to help with everything I can! And your personality split can't stop me!"_

I….I can't...process all this, can't decide what to think of it. I think of friends and only see how I lose them. One by one. They did so much for me. And I can't even remember their names... I grind my teeth and close my eyes. But then I open them wide with realisation, a revelation. She's right. Why am I wasting my time and nerves hammering nails into the coffin of my own depression, my paradox of existence? This evening is probably the best time I had in years! No underground horrors, no Green Terror with her behavior, no Asshole with his insults and spicy comments. Just me, comfortable quiet place, booze to feel no regret and a girl, ready to sleep with you if you ask nicely.

I get up to a sitting position and turn to Erin. Motivation to life and mood fixing through censored sex scene with no actual sex after punching my ass so hard, I made a friend? Heh. That's too much cliche for a guy with cliche breaking life…And I'm ok with that.

"_You know what? You're right, squido! Fuck everything, I had enough bull...Aarg I mean squidshit in my life. I want to have a good time too!" _

Upon hearing that she smiles and speaks with a more uh, seducing tone.

"_Oooooh. Willst du eine sexy Zeit mit Agent 69? He-he-he"_

She didn't wait for my reaction or reply to her use of broken octarian/german wanna be language and already taking off her shirt with a smirk and blush on her excited and face. I think there's even some child happiness there. I try to stand up, but she push me to lie down and sits on me, taking off her bra and tossing it away with style. My eyes lock on her naked chest, blush and faint smile pops on my half drunk, half beaten face. I slowly move my hands on her sides and move them down...oh-oh ye, enj-joying the warm touch of her smooth skin. To that she responds with a broadly smooth, baring her fangs, which sober me up a bit and make stop. I blush even more from a single awkward, yet terrifying though that just came into my mind.

"_Eh...Er?"_

"_Ya?"_

She still smile with her shiny clean teeth. Makes me swallow and shake up a bit

"_...I hope you won't bite off anything important down there with your fangs."_

To which she laughs, sliding down and confiscating my shorts, still staring at me with a smile.

"_I'll be gentle)"_

…...

**Some of you might be asking right now: 'Where is the high quality sex scene?! Why does it have to end on the most important and interesting note?!' It's the same thing as it was with background rape and torture back in chapter 1 - use your bloody imagination! And send me feedback, write comments and be sure to toss a slipper in my face for ending this part on...that note.**


	13. Act 2 Part 6: Cracked nostalgia goggles

Act 2: Re-Learn to live

Part 6: Cracked nostalgia goggles

_͠͝ ̵͢ ̧ ͟ ̷̡͜ ̡̀̀ ̛͜͝ ̢ ̶ ͝ ̨́ ̵ ̧̧̛͠Всё скроет тушь немая ͟ ̵͢͞ ͘͏͠ ̸͘ ̷͟ ͞ ́͠ ̸͢ ̨ ͏͝ ̧_

_̧ ̵ ̧̛ ͢ ̷ ͟ ̕ ̢ ͢ ҉͝ ̷͞ ̸За тобой крадётся смерть̀ ̢ ̵̛ ̧͝ ̸͠ ͠ ͏_

_͞ ͏ ͜ ̡͟ ̵̧ ̢ ̢ ̀͟ ͞ ̕͟ ͏ ̧͞ ͠И вот-вот поймает̡͘ ̛ ̧ ҉̸ ̨ ̶̴͟ ̡̛ ́͠ ̸̷͢ ̨͘ ̶̨_

_͢ ͟͝ ̀͟ ͟͠ ͡ ̧͟ ̴́ ͞͏ ̵̢҉ ́͝ ̀͠ ̀ ̨ Он идёт... ̨̢͘ ͢͢ ̛ ͞ ̛͘̕ ̡͢ ̧ ͢ ̶̀͏ ͡ ͘͠͝ ̕ ҉̸_

_͜ ̸̷͟ ̧͜͝ ̷͘͟ ͘ ̶̧́ ̀͟͝ ̛ ͝ ͏̛ ̀̀͝ ̶̛ ̷͜Он уже ̛́͢ ̵͟ ̸̀ ̧͟ ͡ ̷̷͟ ̡ ̵͟ ̸́ ҉̴ ̸̛҉_

_́͞ ͘͜ ̸̡ ̨͢ ̸ ̴҉ ̢ ̨́̕ ͟ ̧ ̵̢ ̵͞ ̧ ҉͡ ̸̢͢. ...близко͜͡ ͝͏ ͡͡ ́͝ ̨̨͘ ͏ ̡͏ ̵̛̀ ̧ ̴ ̨͘ ͠_

"_...Best morning in decades. Ngyes."_

I purred those words with joy, stretching my hands up with my eyes closed. Jeez….my lower body hurts, my glory bags and fresh cannon surrender for mercy. Overall I feel like all the bullshit and possible depression was squeezed out of me.

Damn you, sexy yellow inked squid...Not only did she give me a one hell of a bed fitness with poses that makes me wonder, where she learned to do that; she also got up early, made a sweet dinner in bed aaand fell back to sleep while avoiding floor minefield of condoms, clothes and her phone.

Don't tell me that she claimed me as her boyfriend...Wo͞oo͠o͘o͝r͟rrr̴th̵yyyy̷...Eh? I quickly search the room with eyes, without giving away that I might be tripping again_._ So ̀m̷uc͝h ̧f͟o̶r l͘a͏z͟ỳ sl̛ee̡pyhead̢s͘.̴.̨.I h̴o҉n̕estly͞ t̸hǫu̶g͞h̶ th̷e͠y̷ ̛us̀u͠a͏ly sle̸e̛p̸ u҉n͘t̕il̨ ǹoon..

Aaand he's back. Well, at least I had a good night, slept well and did not suffer from nightmares. And where have you been, mate? Haven't heard a single word from you ever since we left 'Wahoo World'. _͢_

"_͏Sor͘ry͏, ͞I was͝ a͘sle̵ep.̨ Or.̷..Į ̕was.̴.͟ in-.a͏ ̵dr͜e͏am͘. T̕hèr̸e̵ ͞was͘ ͘a.̧..terrib͞l̷e ̵n͏o͘i͠s͡e҉. ̴I was̕ ͏t͟an̛gļe̛d.͞.̕..̸.ìn̢…͜in͜?͡….̴.s-s͢t͠r̛i̧ngs̴. A͟nd͞ gu̸e͘s̡s wh͟a̴t̀ ̧wo͞k̸e̕ ̴me ̛up?̧ Se͠du̶ci̛n̛ǵ ͢s͘ou̡n͡ds̶ ̧wi̢t͟h͜, with the/ ͞world̡s͏ ̵'Y̛es҉!'͡, '͘Mo͝re̷!' ̛a̵nd͘ '̕wo̷om҉y' ͢o͝n ́s͝huff͜l͏e͟ an̨d͢ re̴pe͘a̡t.̧ ̧_.

Before you start breaking my heart, let me tell you: I'm not an android to take bullshit indefinitely and reply with 'sir, yes sir!' as I endure sleepless nights, the constant feeling of discomfort, confusion and treatment as if I'm some kind of fucked up political prisoner as I gaze at the world that mocks me by trying to become what is yet to have been achieved! I too need to blow off some steam, shove my nose between tits, drink some fine liquor or rip and tear in Gunslinger which is ceased to exist over 12 millennia ago! Turf War looks like a good alternative but a certain someone keeps me on the short leash….

I got up from the bed and took my plate with breakfast leftovers with me, but on my way to the kitchen I stop and turn back, looking at Erin. Just look at this sweet, almost naked, underaged A̕ǵe͡n̕t - angel thats definitely not human with yellow hentai instead of hair, hugging pillow and enjoying her nap. I began to fill up with rage… Human/fish..Asshole, am I a pedofile now?

A̕nḑ ̛ýǫu ̀çàl͏l̨e̢d̨ me ́a̷ sic̸k͝ bast͡ar̕d̛ f͟or͘ ̧w͢is͘hi̴ng͡ t͞o ̶t͟o ̡the̕ imp̷o̶ss̸ib͢lè w͘h̷en y̕our ̢belo͟v̸ed̀ ̢A͡g̵ent̷ 3͢ ͠w̶a͏s̵ o͏nl͡y ̧1͏6̷….͢ You͡ ̧do͜u̵bl̷e͡ s̵t̷a̡n͏d̕ar͝d h͜ỳp͘o͡c͞r̡ite bi̷tch! W̶e̷ ͝b͞o͢t͠h҉ kn͜ow ͠t̷hat ͠m̷o̵r҉al i̵s ͢n̷ot̕ y͜ou͝r̵ ̧c̵up ͝oof te̸a a͝n̸d̡ re̷a̡ders ͜ar̢e sure ̶i̡nt̴e҉r̢es͠tęd to ̀s͜ee ͠ev̧e̴ry -̡ ̸f̴uc̴kin͘g͢ - t̢hi̵ng ̷wit͜h̀ the ̡max͘ ám͡o͢u̢n̵t of d͏e̷táils...pe͟r̀ve͢s.

I face slap myself with a tired sigh. It was a perfect romantic morning without you, Helena and your stupid attempts to break the non existing fourth wall. God fucking damnit, Asshole! Stop living in your fantasy and open your fucking eyes, we are in the real world! Cod!...I am not myself, I fucked a teen, trying to live among the fish people with insulting voices in my head making me look like a lunatic and drive me insane as if all the mind bending horrors and shit I've already saw didn't shift my psyche...Honestly ...That constant alcoholic cocktail of discord, confusion and uncertainty a.k.a HERESY in my life is starting to piss me off. I need some stability and a little silence in the head.

Oh́? A҉ ͠li͢tt͟le tr̷ou͏b͜le periơd ̧in ͠youŕ n͟e͠w͠ l͘i͜fe ͏is̷ t̶oơ har҉d ̸f͘o͢r ҉y̡o҉u̶ to͝ h̴an̢d͢le ͟ẃit̕h ̛yo͝u͝r ͢h͏a̴nd̛s ͘al̸re͞ád̢y ͞fúll͞ ̵o̴f̢ b́lơod̵ ͘a͟nd͏ ̡di͞r̷t̢? ͜W̵e͝ll͢.̴.̷.͘C̛a͟n'̶t ̢re̸ally ̢bl̡ame yǫu ̛h̵ęre͞. ̴BųuuuU͘ÙU͠U̢T͢ l̶e̛t͡ ̧me tell͟ y͝ou͠ ̛a̡ ̕l̵i҉ttle̢ secr͝e̸t̷: ͞ma̸te,͟ you̧ w̷ou͡ld be͢ p̀i̧sse̶d off̛ t̵oo ̴if҉ ̶s̶ome̡óne͞ ̨t͘r̛e̷a̸t҉e͡d͘ y͟o̴u l͜ik͡e̡ b̛y p͏rod̀uc͏t͠ ͢o̴f̶ ͠inśani͘ty̨ ͟an̴d͜ ̢w͞o͢u͠ld ͟ta̴ke ͏away̛ y̸ǫur͜ ҉b͞o͡ḑy҉,́ rig͡hts,̛ ̕lea͟v̕i͞nǵ y̵oų a̢s a ͘li͏t̀tl͝ȩ ̡a͜n̴no͢yin̴g̴ ̕mi҉dge ̵t̨h̨at͟ bu͘zz͝es ar͟o͠u̸n͝d and ͜t͠aĺk ͘shit͢. Ya̢ ̡d́ig?̀

I take the plate to the kitchen and proceed to cook something more or less good for Erin, occasionally staring at the fatigue reflection of the white fridge where I can see Asshole instead of myself.

"_Look Rick…"_

"_This human parasite is in no mood to argue with you. Please try again later." _

"_For 'ell, Rick. I'm not asking much, just treat m-"_

"_Beep!"_

I interrupt him like a true jackass rising a finger and tone with frustration on my face. He's not looking happy, and merely shrugs with no further reply. About fucking time...

***Later that day***

Inkopolis streets. Cars on the roads, sea creatures living their lives, ads on every corner and Erin by my side. Those shiny views, open sky and so many different people...or sealings on the streets intimidates me no longer. Still, whenever I look I see a shadow of our greatness, our achievement and fall…now harsented and used by a new dominant force on this cursed planet. I remember a line from history program: 'new is well forgotten old'. Whoever wrote that was right and deserves a metal-

Walking among everyone like one of them, enjoying their food, watching their tv, internet and slowly getting my hands on their culture it ...its still leaves that residue of confusion and uncertainty on my soul. Maybe it's just sadness or yearning for old good times. As͞ i͠f͡ th̸e͢re̷ w͞er͜e͏ an̕y͠ ͢'͞go͞o̶d͝ ol͜d̛ t̷ime̴s' ̛to͢ ́b͢e̴g̀in͏ ͞w͝ith͢. T͠ak͏e o̸f҉f͏ ͡y͞óu͢r͠ ͠'̀édg̢y҉ b͜o͟y'̡ ͟gla̧ss͝e̕s ͝a̛n͏d ͏śt͝a̸rt ͜a̸pp̵r̷ec͘iati͘n͜g ҉w͏hat you̶ ͢h̶av́e̵!

Wish I could look at the world like Erin does, or any other local sea creature. The less you know the better you sleep. Welp, let's hope that over the top positivity and 'have fun, stay fresh' life style of our so called Agent 4 is contagious. Speaking of her, just look at this little beauty. Someone is going Fish In Black and slaying it with style! A jet black coat or whatever it's called and black leggings, black kicks with while outsoles, round sunglasses that glimmers under the oppression of the sun. In short she's tight as fuck with all those clothes cover up nearly everything...A͘nd ͘yo͞u w̸an̕ţ t̢o ta̴ke ̶tha̛t al̨l ̵o҉ff̢, ͝sl̴o̴w͘l̷y ͏a͟nd ̴erot҉i͠ć. T͢ęh̀ehe͝) Ugh...That wanker sure knows how to distract me.

I never asked why she took that black sports bag with her and even brought me some clothes to 'smash along'. I turn my head to her and ask a simple question:

"Er?"

Erin giggled a bit and said with a very cute and faked shy tone

"_Ja, meine schönen zwei in einem?"_

I blushed in surprise for a moment, but hearing her far from perfect octarian made me semi close my eyes with a 'really now?' look plastered onto my face. She giggled, blushed, and asked with a note of caution:

"_He-he. W-wha? Did I say something wrong?"  
_  
I smiled and raised my hand on the level of my chest, turning my hand like the handle of a shower faucet and streacting words just a bit to have a good laugh with her.

"_Your octarian pronunciation sucks just as deep as you did last night."_

She stopped and burst out with a laugh, nearly losing her balance and falling. And you can't say that this is fake laugh: her face is all red and I can see some tears. Honestly it making me blush and feel a bit uncomfortable...But thank C͡al͜l͢ Of Dut̀y͝ she stopped and wiped off the tears while taking a deep breath

"_Phew hu-hu...ho. Oh, haven't laughed that hard in a while, my belly hurts now. That was a good one, Rick."_

"_Eh...you're...welcome?"_ I said bewildered and decided to change the theme.

"_Btw, Er. Where are we going today with that bag and sport equipment of yours?"_

She took a moment to move away from the wave of laughter and with a smile she replied:

"_Local dojo of course!"_

"_Jojo?!" _

I immediately move my head back with nuke of discomfort and despise exploding on my face. Seconds later I narrow my eyes and slowly mutter:

"_Fishsticks….I'm in no shape or desire to stare at muscular guys 'meanicily' walking around and drinking cold tea with a badass facial expression. whiĺe͝ ҉bo͞iling ͏l҉i͡ke͞ sea ͜wate͡r! ..What does that mean anywa- Ùs҉e ͏y͜o̴ur brain, ҉d̀a̸m҉n ͜it!"_

Erin covers her mouth, bending her back while trying not to laugh, but I can clearly hear the giggles and a blush on her ears. She makes me look like a laughing stock, so I bend my back like a tired person and mumble. Erin petted me on the shoulder and smile

"He-he. Nah, We're gonna do some training there and then-!"

She took a pause, raising up a finger that got my attention same as she said last world with extra excitement and continued.

"_We're gonna register you so you can play Turf War! Booyah!"_

Abo̡u͏t̛ fuck͟i͢ng͠ t̴i͢m̢e̷. Something everyone was either so proud or envious about. Now that's exciting news. I straighten up myself with a slight smile on my excited face and with a silent nod we continue our walk. W͟hy ̶n̴ot ̵use ͘càr͘ or a̕ ͜bus҉ ̡f̨or O̸cta͞v͟io '͝s ҉śa̡ḱe̡?͜ It was her idea, not mine!

But walking silently like any normal person is probably too boring/unfresh for Erin and she already boils down with desire to interrogate someone with a conversation. Even I can see that in her actively moving eyes, just begging to occupy her brain with something.

"How long till your Jojo training place?"

"_Its dojo. And we're close. Say... do have some good stories about your scars?"_

Of all topics she decided to go with, she picked the one I'm not comfortable with. Sigh. I looked at her with one eye and shrugged trying to remain cool

"_I'm no story teller plus I only know those I got myself…They are-"_

I took a pause to close my eyes and inhale, brightly seeing that disgusting face of immortal..cold hearted monster that tortured me for s-s-sport. It irritates me and I can feel my eyes twitching like a streamer/͢me̸d͘ia ͢bit̨c͡h. Ugh...Shake it off like a headache.

"_...I don't really want to talk about it." _ I said it with dismissive cold tone, hinting that I'd like to change the subject. Y̧o͡ų ̨b̀e̵t ͝m̷y ̨a̢ss͝ ̨wȩ s̢h̴ǫu͘l͏d̡. But instead she used a 'puppy eyes' tactic and childish voice and-

"_Pretty pleeeease?"_

….and stretching words with an emphasis on begging. Rrgh, she acts like a curious child which only reinforced my totally justified view of myself as a fucking pedofile! Sq͏u͠i̴d.̢ ́S̢h̡i͟t͜. ̀B͜y͢ Octar̨i͝an̷ 's ͘la̢w͜, the/ ҉le͏g̴al ̢ąd҉u͢lt ̢a͝ge i͞s ̷22͡ so̸ s҉h͠ut͜ u̡p,̧ ̷ỳo̡ù're ̛bo͢th͢ un͠de͘rag̀e͡d͢!̡ Still her behavior irritates me and I have to raise my voice on her:

"_Erin, can you not?"_

"_Not what?"_

"_Don't push me with those questions. It's not an interrogation and those scars don't do me any good"_

She opened her mouth, getting red with a spark of 'the fuck did you just said?!' clearly visible in her eyes. I feel instant regret going down though my spine

"_O-objection! Those scars make you more hot and fresh! And that battle scarred ass of yours-"_

She blushed and lowered herself towards me a bit. I feel uncertainty and cold gasp inside of me, as if someone is afraid of what she's about to say.

"_Did you sit down on a splat bomb or something?"_

She giggled, probably thinking that she made a good pun, but I don't find it funny. No, I looked at that scar enough to say for sure - it looks too specific and small to be left by splat bomb. And its old..like it were made a decade ago. W-wait...Asshole, you said you don't like gays, right? Asshole? Hold that thought, why do I hear a hysterically terrified giggle? And what's the deal with chills down my spine? .Oh͝-ho-͡h͜ò ̕n͏o...̸N̢o̢-͡nơ-͢nǫ.̛ ̡No. N̶O.

I see some memory bits, short flashbacks playing back and forward on the background, like imagination. It's all chaotic, shaking like a camera with moans, screams for help and laughs. There are people, silhouettes of them, alive...now dead. Then, a moment of silence, cold feel at the tips of my fingers and tentacles, shattered glass.A finger clicks a couple of times right in front of my eyes, snapping back to reality. I shake my head and moved it back reflexively with a surprised pikachu face, blinking rapidly. Everything is out of focus, but I can see Erin and hear her confused and worried voice shaking my shoulders.

"_R-rick? Hey! Hey, are you alright? You look like you've seen the ghost. He-eh…. I haven't triggered any mind shaking memories, right? Right?!"_

I have no idea what kind of facial expression I had, but that definitely put her out of character. Her glasses were gone, her pupils are narrowed and over all she's...frightened I shake my head one more time and bend my back a bit, applying frontal tentacle to my forehead. I need a moment to get my thoughts together….

***Meanwhile inside of Rick/Asshole's subconscious. **

**POV: Agent Asshole***

He remembered everything...He always remembered it. That tragic day, where everyone had fun, cake and drinks. A celebration. Except things went south for him. It's like playing a video, but unlike Rick he saw everything like in a big screen: their faces, their hidios smiles, laughs, pain. How they dragged him away and…

He stared at this horror with a smile, alone and reduced to an echo...crying while hearing every. Damn. Moan. No one asked his opinion, no one cared what he wanted. They always treated him and other privates like they'd treat inkling scum: all types of abuse with girls getting the worst of it. But in that day they went too far, they injured his psyche, broke him.

A year later, he delivered a message to them with no remorse or joy. He shot down the nearest spawn point, waited for the right moment and cut off their balls in their sleep. Did that brinded him satisfaction, eased his lust for justice or simply led to punishment? No. Instead he was promoted and respected as if he was some kind of goddamn hero. In Octo Valley violence and male dominance is 'da way', a direction of strength to become an elite trooper. All the benefits in the world..at the small fee or getting raped from time to time by bunch of pedofile asshats with rank and power. At that point, though he was too brainwashed to care.

Brainwashing...He felt like he's wearing those goggles again. So cold...He felt his thoughts freezing up. He let out a scream, full of frustration and anger, falling on his knees. His noise echoed into the dark and fade away with no one replying.

_"...Perfect... My pathetic existence just became even more pathetic!"_

Asshole finally mumbleled, getting up and wiping off his tears with shaking hand.

_"...Mirror. Gaze in the gaze."_

A very familiar voice echoed from the dark, mocking and laughing, catching Asshole's attention. He felt a stench and saw the fog coming out of nowhere, forming walls of glass around him. He spun his head, looking left and right, getting irritated with every second spent here, and being tortured by memories and now...his deluctions.

"_I smell heresy...Squidshit...deep throat cock sucking punks. AArgh...Show yourself!"_

And then he saw it. A mimic, a ghost, a memory. Walking towards him from the other side. He was surprised and stood back...gazing at reflection of himself in the military outfit of an elite octoling. Naked belly, black tight shorts, hypnotising pilot goggles, standard octoling trooper hairstyle and a pair of seaweed as identification of his status. His old self spoke with a smile and honor, saluting.

_"Unit 35 from Octo Valley's Elite Combat Deviation, reporting for duty."_

Asshole was speechless for a moment. He wasn't terrified nor shocked. His shaking hand reflexively went from his head to salute but he stopped, grinning like an angry little puppy. He was disgusted.

_"...__**You.**_ _Came here as part of Splatooween special 'douchebag delivery' program? Well sorry, but I haven't ordered any. And its Agent Asshole, you asshole"_

Every word he said was a vulgar crackle of sparking hate towards his past life, his past self..his name. But Unit 35 only smiled and said with a mocking tone.

"_A bold name...for a traitor or inkling scum. I have to admit - it suits you pretty well." _He said those last words with slow applause.

"..."

Unit 35 gave a devilish smile and took off his goggles, looking at Asshole with the same red eyes, full of bloodlust and madness.

"_You've betrayed your mission, your squad, your station! Her death was so close, the revenge, promotion! ...and you ran away like a baby. You let damaged goggles and feelings get in your way. Pathetic! And boy oh boy how I'm glad to see the consequences of that betrayal! That Machine took away weakness, that pathetic, crying milksop of me and made me stronger!"_

Asshole didn't reply, negatively shook his head, and turned his sight off the mirror. He did fail to avenge his squadmates and betrayed everyone by sparing Green Terror. He felt guilt crawling down his spine, but knowing what kind of life he had and half life he have now...No price to great and the results are absolutely worth it!

"_It was...inevitable..."_ Asshole spited anger from his mouth and continued insulting his reflection.

"_Ok, brainwashing and propaganda kept me in check. It made me careless and obedient like a dog. Kill innocents and send your squadmates to die? Ok, dad. Open my ass to new horizons? Whatever. Ignore my mental trauma and lack of proper childhood with more training and propaganda about big bad inklings and how we must make them suffer? What could go wrong! He-he ha-HA! Ooh, those little goggles turn our kind into a good dogs on a leash. Woof-woof._

_But do you remember why he put those goggles on me in the first place, do you? The day that he turned that loyal adopted little solder into a broken record that receive 'easy fix' instead of full course of psychiatric treatment and rehabilitation."_

Unit 35's smile vanished and he grinned with disrespect, raising his tone with discontent. He changed the subject.

"_How can you live with your enemy, sleep with them, treat them like friends. Conscience does not torment you, eh? Oh...right. You are a traitor and live among scum. I can't even have a proper name! Say, do you remember how she killed three of your guys with a pencil?"_

Mirrors behind U35 flashes with images, displaying that..event so to say. A new understanding of the violence..and angry girl on the period playing hero. Three armed bastards send to intercept one unarmed inkling. Having some hard, clucky bones would have saved them from such shameful death.

"_..with a fucking…"_

Even more flashbacks-. Asshole remembered those guys, how violent and roughness Helena was towards then. For some reason it gave him a faint smile and pleasure to see dying octolings.

"_...pencil"_

Asshole gazed in his reflection's eyes and smiled.

"_Oh? Oooh! Those shit for nothing 'elite' pussynators? They got it coming if you ask me. And you know what they say. The pencil is mightier than the sword *_giggle_* it shit on limitations."_

Asshole shrugged saying last words. There was a pause, moment of silence between then. Unit 35 was surprised, but only for a moment.

"_I see_ _those inkling scum really did a number on you...Just look at yourself! You dressed up as a last slut standing in high command party with a rayling jumping out of a birthday cake…"_

Asshole bursted out with a hysterical laugh, saying or rather yelling with frustration and despise mixed with joym

"_Oh. My. Self. I don't remember being such a terrible comedian! *sarcastic hmm* Maybe that brainwashing shit and will suppression had to do something with it, don't you think? Ah, how could I forget!" _He waved his hands and pointed at his reflection with insulting laugh.

"_I'm talking with a narrow minded twat that happily wear a 'military' uniform more suited for 'Myboy' magazine, pilot goggles and fucking salat on the head! No wonder why our troops die like salmons - we look like seducing clowns with little to none damage protection!"_

Unit 35 gasped from such insult and the mirror cracked in one small place. Both of them noticed that.

"_No…" _Unit 35 said with no joy on his face and stepped back.

"_Ho-ho, yes!"_ Asshole beamed with excitement

"_It doesn't matter!" Unit 35 yelled at his present self._

"_Then what IS the matter?! Convincing myself that I am more than nothing? Drowning in ink and blood, while our home goes to shit under leadership of you know who? Keep staring at poor girls that won't have a proper career because of their gender? Seduce them not with my non existing charisma, but with rank and threats?"_

Another crack appeared. Unit 35 gasped and Asshole raised his eyebrow and then smiled.

"_Whops, he-he-he…Did that hurt?"_

His reflection punched the mirror with clenched fist out of irritation.

"_You had everything! Rank, power, control! What else do you want?!"_

Asshole narrowed his eyes and replied

"_A normal live."_

Unit 35 laughed just like Asshole did not so long ago, making him feel a bit uncomfortable and crossed his arms.

"_And you lost EVERYTHING! Even yourself! And there is no way back! You're powerless traitor, deserter! They'll put you in jail in for worse! And those inklings. They all the same. Like Green Terror they'll tear you apart, torture you or send to to rot in jail and will point you with sticks, laughing."_

"_And?"_

"_And!? Look at yourself! What have you become?! A failure with no honor!"_

"_Exactly, milksop... Exactly…."_

"_Huh?!"_

More mirror cracks appear. Asshole sounded less angry and more like he's punching his past self in dirt with a foot.

"_I always __**was**__, __**are**__, and __**will be**_ _a FAILURE. With or without those good for nothing hypnotising goggles that make me forget, be careless about my life, obedient...enjoy things I hate. I had strings, but now I'm free. Free from you, that old live and that seducing outfit! And your little torture attempt only reinforced that fact."_

Asshole let out a laugh, while Unit 35 was quite worried and gazed at growing numbers of cracks in the mirror. He grinned his teeth with anger and put in the goggles and smashed the mirror with middle finger, trying to flip off his

"_Fuck me, Pal!"_

Asshole flipped him in return

"_Fuck you! No-no-no-no! Fuck me!"_

_The ink will muffle everything _

_Death is sneaking behind you _

_And he almost got you_

_He's coming…_

_He's already_

…_.close_


	14. Act 2 Part 7: The old fashioned way

Act 2: Re-Learn to live

Part 7: The old fashioned way

_**"I'm no hero, never was, never will be"**_

_**-Solid Snake.**_

"_Are you sure you're ok?"_ She's been repeating that question for over a minute with the same worried tone and concern on her face as if she fucked up good.

"_For the last time, yes! No PTSD, sober head. I'm fine and not going insane any time soon unless you keep irritating me with the same question!" _

I try not to yell at her from frustration and overprotection, but I'm pretty sure my red face and high tone keeps on feeding Erin's guilt. I take a long sigh and pet her shoulder, letting her know that I want to continue our little adventure to the gym.

I can lie to her but not myself. I feel my guts dancing conga upside down, head is grave quiet and Asshole is out of reach. Discomfort is is chilling down my spine and makes my tentacles wiggle. Still better than waking up in a cold sweat after losing another bunch of eight balls in my dreams. It always feels real, as if I'm reliving my past and it does keep freaking me out, makes my hands shake ...even if it's for a split second.

Not sure how to feel about Asshole. I got used to that vulgar guide in my head. And his current absence is not doing me any favors. As much as I dislike and disagree with this jackass his knowledge and aid helped me survive...keep myself in check on the surface, adapt. Boy, I can only imagine how I would react to all this without even a glimpse of his memory. Personality split, on the run from the law trying to study you, problems with society, language barrier, insanity caused by horrors, misunderstanding, loneliness and absence of hope. All avoided by a single sacrifice. Sigh. Tartar, you smart motherfucker...

But enough of that. Bullshit filter is on, must act like a normal person, smile and enjoy life on the surface. Maybe find a library and read some history books? Go to that Schellendorf Institute I've heard on TV? I've heard they have an exhibit about humans, how we died and all that stuff. As I don't know the answer already. All thx to the bunch of money - hungry assholes with itchy fingers on '_exterminatus!'_ button! At least that's the most obvious and agreed theory we got, but it leaves some big questions. If Syndicates started the war and burned the earth to the ground...Why Mothership and colonies on the Moon, Mars and Jupiter went cosplaying Pripyat in 2020 aka gone extinct?!

You know what? Who cares! I'm a fucking octoling with four pieces of semi sentient hentai instead of hair; not a philosopher. And there's a big TV screens with a loudspeaker that keeps catching my attention for the last minute. Fancy advertisement: 'Be the freshest kid in the ink warfare with the new weapon type - Bow. Available at 'Ammo Knights', Inkopolis square.' I stop and study the image. It's definitely a recurve Bow, but the looks...jee, someone clearly wanted it to look bright and shiny.

"_ɥ̸sıм͘ пo͜ʎ ̷s͡ɐ҉ ͢ʎ̛ɐм̴ ͘р̧ǝu̵oıɥ͠sɐ͘ɟ рlo ͠ǝ͡ɥʇ ˙҉ʇ҉ɥƃıǝ͡ ͘'u͜od̶ɐ̴ǝм̡ ɹп̧o͠ʎ"_

Erin's voice distracts me but I barely catch what the hell did she just said with a shrug

"_...did you say something?" _

She switched her sight to me and shrugged with a smile.

"_I guess you need some ear cleaning, uwu. Anyway, see that bow advertisement? I tried it once. Its new, fresh and all. But don't let that simple look confuse you, it's considered one of the hardest weapons to use...so the prices are beyond common sense and no one really use it. Shell, even a bamboozler is easier to handle, and that weapon is pure salt!"_

She took a short pause with a somewhat joyful sight, negatively shaking her head and placing hands on her sides.

"_If you see someone using it they are either a newbie, trying to show off for boys or actually trying to learn that wild fish."_

She shrugged. I looked back at the screen with a 'mpht' and added:

"_Hardest weapon to use? Sure. It's not your typical point and shoot kids gun, you know. Bow might look simple and easy, but it requires skill, additional gear for your hand and usage of brain."_

Ye. I can easily remember it. My hands get itchy, I want to hear the string tension feel this seemingly immortal idea of a weapon again. Erin reply with a delay.

"_Oooh, how smart of you! He-he, ok Rick. I bet you'll change your opinion in __**five**_ _minutes after getting your tentacles on that thing!"_

Her tone was mocking at first, but it quickly got mixed with her usual joy and excitement. How about I'll make things interesting and make her treat bows with respect. I emitted a single 'heh' and turned to her with a smile.

"_And If I do the opposite?"_

I'm more than sure she understood. And she narrowed her eyes for a second, still smiling. Then she took turn and robed her chin, looking at the sky and probably thinking out loud:

"_Hm...You're not fresh enough nor you have money to buy weapons, and you still need a registration. Ah, I have an idea. Let's go!"_

She suddenly changed her course and went hopping somewhere. I blinked in surprise and raised a finger with confusion

"_W-wha? Where are you…? Hey! And what about your grand plan to visit Jojo...dojo...Argh, GYM to seduce me with hot looks, while kicking my ass and teaching me the ways of CQC?! ….aaand she's not hearing me."_

I face slap myself with a sight, then shrug and try to catch up with her. What a crazy girl, full of smiles and positivity. But could that be just a mask? When I tried to ask her about her parents this morning she desperately dodged the theme, Asshole even suggested to chill out, before she tries to shut me up... I know life fucked me up to the point of no return, same with him, but what happened to you, crazy sexy fish lady?

*God knows how much later. Inkopolis Square*

This place is crowded with people. Inklings, jellyfish...one of them touching the ground with a maniac look...O-octolings, rrgh. Teens, young adults, an urchin kid sitting on bench doing abra - kadabra type of manipulations with clothes and trading them with a ground of squid teens like a drug dealer. Something tell me that I shouldn't worry abo- what the fuck do I see near the tower doors between two lines of buildings? A fat cat? Taking a nap on a pedestal?! I must be hallucinating ...had to be. It reminds me: Professor never liked animals and only considered them as test subjects or food beagers from the internet. Savage old man.

We took a turn to the left right before the shop. I can see guns inside and no one inside. Erin is not going in tho. She took out her cellphone, looked at me and told me to go in, with her hands and face hinting that she wants or make a call and won't tolerate me eavesdropping. Fine by me, you shy talker. I shrug and walk inside. What do we have here?

Guns - guns - guns! Lots of guns in all types of disappointment: buckets, man sized brushes and rollers, portable bath, minigun that look like an autopen, bottle of champagne with a grip, a hair dryer from sci-fi movies of 1970's, nintendo pistol...and the most shocking of all - A fucking bamboo stick with a mechanical sight! I look around confusedly, silently. Weapons are everywhere: walls, on the ceiling, in corners. All of this is ink powered and suppose to be approved for use in Turf War matches. Too bad I don't have any money and live practically in depth...I could use some fire power. I need a job. And wheres the shopkeeper?

"_Ah, shite! More customers. Dinnae had time for me fizzy juice."_

Speak of the devil… A woman's voice with a very...interesting accent beamed under the tab with a tail lurking above. Guess I haven't noticed it. Seconds later a gray face surfaced and gazed at me with a grin. I step back.

_"Oi! Lovely day for it and welcome to __**Ammo Knights**_ _\- the most well bloody armed shop in the whole inkopolis! Freshest guns, free shooting range and service of O'l trusty gun nut __***wink***_ _First time here, eh, laddie? Heh, me pure dead brilliant at spotting newcomers."_

I blink couple of times left in confusing by her words and gaze at this...creature standing up in her full height. Whoa...My eyes wide open and ears falling down with a single 'woomy…' whispering out of my mouth. Call me impressed, this girl is unlike anything I've seen before. She's a head and a half taller than me or any sorry ass fish I've seen so far! Gray skin reminding me of dolphins for some reason; athletic, elastic body, grey manta ray hood fused with her nape..seems to be blue on the outside; replacing all hair and have a long tail connected to it. Her face looks real round and whatnot. I can't see any ears, just pair of gills on her neck twisting as she breathes. Only four fingers on her hands, each ending with sharp fingernail. If Helena is an inkling on steroids, this gal is Helena on steroids! And now she staring at me with her bare hands crossed on the quite juicy chest with a smirk on her face and spoke with sarcastic tone:

"_Weegie, ye stare at me like scooner wallaper." _

"_...wha?" _

I blink a couple of times and quickly shake my head.

"_...Right. Lady, don't take it offensive, rude and I probably make myself look like amnesia idiot, but what in the narrator's name are you?! I've seen some real strange species and somewhat got used to stuff like sentient hive of seaweed playing in music bang! But you look...urrh, how do I say it"_

Last words came out with uncertainty and a bit of regret. Oh boy, I'm making myself look like an idiot. But the oddly good looking shopkeeper only smirk and say with playful tone as if I'm entertaining her.

"_I have seen someone falling in love so quickly. Aye, he-he. Guess me chore ye heart, eh, weegie?"_

I only understood the first sentence and its already making me blush like a 100 degrees knife from shame and the awkwardness of the situation.

"_eeeh...W-wha - what?! No! Are you kidding me?!" _

I replied with confusing and shame quickly turning into an irritation as her smile grows wider. She seems to bend her knees because this is the only logical way she's lowering her height right now. She put her left hand on the table as a support, behind which she stood and faintly giggling.

"_Ah dinnae ken" _And again that smile and sarcastic tone. Am I a joke to her?!

"_Seriously though -"_ She took a pause with her smile and funny tone irritating my twitchy eye getting kidnapped by her casual tone right in front of my eyes

"_-pardon the ascent. Got it from me maw. Anyway, what can I get for ye, bonnie octo boy?"_

Can't really blame someone for sounding a bit funny and looking odd, but right now I want to! Anyway, since here for guns, then let's talk guns!

"_So...you can provide with any gun?" _I ask with curiosity and she nods. Then I grin and barely hit the table with my palm for pathos.  
"_Then I need a standard gentleman's set! Chainsaw, super shotgun, BFG 9000 and full stack of ammo!"_

She blinked with pure confusion and 'oh shit' on her face, with pupils narrow and ears falling down. I act natural and hold off my laugh. She raises a finger and her tail

"_Wut...?"_

She said without accent and after a second grabbed her tail with her hand, looking a bit lost. She reminds me of something though ...something he...we?...I saw clicks in my rusty memory, short moments of a similar girl jumping off cake ...and terrified, desperate scream beams in my ear:

_d҉n̵im nw̷o ỳm҉.͠.̵.yd͜o̷b͝ nwo͝ y͏m fo̢ r̛ęn͏os̷irp m҉'̡I_

_**LET̕ ͠M͞E̢ ͠OUT!̴**_

Rrgh. No. I-I uh...I've seen those cephalopods before. She's a **rayling**. I start to remember some bits and lines from biological book.

"_Laddie, your nose is bleeding... Y'all alright?"_ That rayling gut trader said with a bit of concern, pointing at me. I wipe off blood and shrug

"_My nose is on the period, he-he...eh. Seriously tho, I saw your bow advertisement and I'm interested to see if you make them right."_

"_Eh...we don't produce anything. And what do ya whining about 'make them right', eh? We sell only officially approved weaponry! All ink guns made by standards and rules of Turf War."_

She regain confidence and I cross my hand on the chest

"_Making something by the book and making something based on experience and knowledge are different things, don't you think?"_

She partially closed her eyes and twist her hood a bit, her tail dived under the bar.

"_Dinnae teach yer Granny tae suck eggs! _***she shrugged*** _Are ya even fresh enough to use a bow, eh?"_

I raise an eyebrow with uncertainty and a bit of frustration. Erin god fucking damn it, stop talking on your phone and get your sweet ass over here, my mental wikipedia is offline!

"_Uh...Why all of you talk about 'fresh'? I did take shower this morning! "_

And of course she had to start laughing and pulled out a bottle of water with her tail to hydrate herself. Uugh, at moments like this I want to shoot myself from shame.

"_Ha-ha-ha! Ye ain't honkin', ye glaikit. I asked about yea rank, fresh level. But me guess ye not even registered, in it?"_

'_For fuck sake, speak english!'_ \- that's what I want to yell in her face right now. But I think I got what she's talking about. Back in my days understanding each other was way easier…I move my sight away and mumble

"_Octarian army didn't asked any registration. I spend my entire life on service, fought salmons, defended my home." _I turned back to her, grabbed frontal tentacle, pulling it down

"_And I have tentacles for HAIR!"_

***Meanwhile in central police department. Point of view: Helena***

Locked in a squid proof cell: bunk bed, toilet, camera, wall of glass and a door. No bars, no ways to escape, little to no ways to pass time. She didn't asked for it and she could've leave this place any time she want with her connections as new squick beak splatoon agent or simply ask Erin to pay a security deposit. But she stayed in her cell, working herself out to the point of exhaustion, pushing herself to pain and beyond. Training the body to be in top shape. When life got harder, she trained harder. Unwanted situation or conversation? She escapes it with violence. Simple and somewhat autistic outlook, but it worked like a clock...until recently.

She worked out mercilessly, blaming herself for what happened. It was her punishment, her way to stay safe...but not from that crazy octoling. No-no, it the other way around. Keep him and her only friend safe from HERself. But why? She is a goddamn hero! Well, heroes don't cross the line, keep themselves in check and don't start beating sealings to death...outside the Plaza of course. Yea, she beat that octo trash-bag good and she could do it again with ease, but what if someone else got hurt instead? It'll only get worse as time goes on: accidental damage, unwanted victims, drowning deeper into alcoholism to shut up the pain, more violence in places where money makes the law. And if she hit the bottom? Suicide attempts, drug abuse growing hate for her parents...If she had any to begin with. Better rot in jail than life like a scum...

An urchin warden went on patrol earlier than usual. She listened to the slow and heavy steps of his boots hitting metallic floor, consistently like arrows in a clock. He tried to whisper a song but fails miserably. There was something unusual, though. Less loud and more gentle and frequent sound. Hills...a girl, coming to her cell. Helena snorted and continued doing abs exercise till that visitor with hills came close to her cell. Then she slowed down and briefly looked at her guest.

"_...of all cod damn squids it...Came here to mock me, Marie?"_ Helena spited those words like a fire without bothering to look at her visitor, already knowing who its is.

"_Top of the day for you too, Lena. How's Erin?" _

She stopped and turned for a second with ungratefulness in her eyes only to see a person she dislikes slightly less that octolings: Marie - one of the idols of modern media industry, one of THE Squid Sisters. And as many of you might not know - she's the **Agent One** of New Squick Beak Splatoon. But we'll get to that in a minute.

"_You tell me, 'mum'. "_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_Only when you stop messing with Erin"_

"_Duh...Im only trying to help."_

Those words hit something in Lena's heart. She grinned in anger and stood up, leaning to the glass wall, staring in peach eyes of that cuttlefish squid, whispering with despise.

"_...four years too late for helping. Or you think I'll just forgive you and your cuisine?"_

That attitude got irritating for Marie and she replied:

"_Cod damn you, Helena Ahako! How many times do I have to say sorry?"_

Helena bashed the glass with a roar.

"_Instead of showering me with your splatfest vip tickets, money, free gear and luxury you and Callie could have helped me at least ONCE in the mission…! But all you did was bossing me around, singing your stupid song and cheering me up, while doing your news shows and drinking sequila under the hot sun on the beach in free time. Sure...it's just a random squid from the streat struggling going against a fucking TRAINED ARMY, Great Octo Weapons and Octavio himself. AND THEN YOU DID IT AGAIN WITH ERIN! I saved your fucking city TWICE, captured and RECAPTURED Octavio because of certain someone, trained Erin to the best of my abilities and the only thing YOU can do is TO SAY SORRY?!" _

She yelled that last sentence cracks in her voice as she bashed the glass harder. It was too strong. Her face turned red, she wrinkled as she felt weakness trying to break out of the body. She turned away from an upset visitor and pressed her wet back and head against the cold glass and slowly slid down in sitting position with annoying sliding sound. A wet T-shirt stuck to the glass, exposing the back with some old scars on the body. Marks of the past that just won't let go. They don't make her more fresh or badass. Helena though that they ruin her beauty but didn't care if someone saw them or tried to ask her something like 'where did you get those scars?'. She bend her knees and looked down, tears started a jailbreak and got lost on her face among the sweat.

Marie didn't say a word for a whole minute. She felt guilty, because Lena was right. And those scars...Well, if only had a team to work with... She negatively shook her head and decided to cut to the point of why she's here in the first place.

"_That strange device you've found near that octoling you've talked about. I took it in Schellendorf Institute and they managed to dig up something in that strange thing. It's some kind of really advanced himera of computer and squid phone. Almost everything is on dead language tho, but translators managed to translate some stuff and…"_

Helena wiped her tears and dinged her ear, but didn't reply. Marie sighed and continued with uncertainty

"_Look, I'm not sure if translation is solid, but it's about your octoling...or whatever he's now. And octoling abductions."_

Octolings disappear without a trace, at random times, places, and numbers. It only happens to octolings, at least once a year. An unsolved mystery no one really cares about, all known investigations were met with zero results and Octavio...He clearly didn't even cared about it. A few less octolings to keep under his iron tentacle grasp. What gives?

Helena briefly turned her head and looked at Marie with one red from all tears and sorrow eye.

"_Continue…"_

_**You might be asking yourself 'What took you so long?!' Well..Its been a hard month; wasted time bad days, got trashed from Yume's Studio discord server...And I had to spend extra time doing reserch on bows(you'll see it sonner or later), scottish slang. Anyway I hope you liked the part. Don't expect you to write any feedback tho...**_

_**I can't shove pic with visual representation of rayling on this site... And since external links are not working too, you're out of luck. Find my work on Wattpad/AO3 or use your imagination**_

_**P.S. had to made some minor changes to rayling's desing as artist asked  
**_


	15. Act 2 Part 8: Different perspective

So, long story short. Erin's plan to visit the gym changed and now I'm stuck here, drinking a cocktail at Crust Bucket food truck. She interrupted my arguement with that rayling girl, bought me a couple of cocktails and left me here; said to wait her, while she have some important stuff to deal with. Sigh.

And now I'm trapped here, drinking cocktails and waiting for 'mom' to come and pick me up. Yo̶u'r͢e͡ ͏far͏ f͞r͘o͜m͘ ̕being a k͡i͞d. Yet I feel like one: stupid, useless, powerless and depend on someone's aid in life! Guess you're right. I am a fucking parasite!

Speaking of being trapped. I dunno how, but Erin somehow managed to convince that shopkeeper girl to babysit me, while she's on the break. As if I wasn't feeling pathetic enough already! And the way she looks at me and wiggle her tail gave me uncomfortable thoughts. Sigh.͟ ͠Tha̷t'͝s th̛e ̛way͟ ͞of̴ ̨I͟nko̵pol͞is̨: to͏ ́mąny̵ gi͟rls a҉nd n̴ot́ en͏ough͟ ͠b̸o̢ys t͜o͝ p͏l̕e̴ase ̵th͘em̨.̶ ͢G͞e͞t̵ ͏u̷şèd͘ to it

Phah! Better be a slut than a test subject or headbash the wall, while mumbling nonsense like a madman I am…́.̷I͘ ̀ ͟pŕet̕e͢n̡d́ I͢ ͜ha͏ven'͢t ̡h̢eard that. ̀A͘ny͝way, ́you͡ w̷ant͟ m͏y̶ a̴dvic͝e͞? Sure, go ahead. Just give me a sec. I took out the pocket mirror and gaze at sad looking reflection with its arms crossed on the chest.

"_Before you ask, none of your business, parasite….I mean Rick. Ugh, fucking goggles, father and his fucking..."_

Wha-what are you mumbling about? Why you look so pathetic? What happened? Where have you been anyway? And why do you sound so edgy and irritated?

"_RRrrooh! Stop. Asking. Fucking. QUESTIONS! ...fucking poster child of narrow minded workaholic on depression, cus his skills are no longer required and he can't do shit thx certain someone with number three that make everyone SHIT THEMSELF IN FEAR OR HYPE! You want to live as a freeman, feel power and demand of your presence at your fingertips?! Then listen up, copy pasted sack of mindfused shit! Cus this lad is about to go full Captain Obvious on your ass!_

_"That rayling chick is your opportunity - use it. Make friends with her, ask her about work around here. Part Time job would do just fine and money is always welcomed. But if her tail gets anywhere near my ass, I'll fucking strangle her her own tail!"_

My ears fall in embarrassment, face getting 're rude, but ultimately right. Doing nothing and will get me...**us** nowhere. Pocket mirror goes undercover and I briefly look at rayling, while drinking more cocktail for convenience.

"_Uh..weird way to jump start a conversation, still: are you Erin's friend or something? I fail to understand how did she even convinced you to 'watch over me'?" _I spell last words depicting quotation marks with fingers.

"_Naw, ah umnae. Me boss said to help her with whatever she needs plus it's me break time."_

She shrugged. Hm, guess that's one of Erin's connections as Agent. I rob my chin with frontal tentacle and looking at a distance, slowly thinking out loud.

"_...one thing I didn't expect from this city is how hard it is to find a job here. I mean for Octavio's sake they refuse to employ simply because of my race! That's fucking racism!"_

I wave my hands in irritation and confusion, remembering all these cold fish faces with one common expression 'you're wasting my time, kiddo'. Even back in MY time it was easier!

"_Turf War ain't yer thing? Ye know ye can make some decent money for living if ye get into A+ and above ranks"_

Why did she asked that if she knows that I'm not registered. Ranks? No idea, what she's talking about, but if this is anything close to rank ladder, then I get it. I shrug with a sigh and reply after a moment, getting a bit low and upset on the tone

"_Never saw myself as a killer type. Playing Turf ? Eh, sure. Since when once can turn sport into their full time job in a long run? You get old, competition outmatch you and you go out as a nobody with no direction or proper knowledge." _I took a short pause, shake my head continue

"_And rank ladder? S͘t̢r͢uggl͘e ̕t͞o̢ ̢cl͞im̕b̛ ̀on͝ ̡th́e h̶il̶l͜ of bet͝t̀e͠r̕m͡ent̨,͜ on͢ly to ̸rep͢eat͡ed͟ly͢ ̸tr͜i͟p̶ and tu͠mble҉ ́d̴ow͠n int͡o͡ a firl̨y pìt̸ óf̡ ͢f̀a͢il͏u̢re. Sometimes it's more about luck than skill"_

Couldn't say it better myself. And it was so smooth, as if you simply continue my thoughts. S͠h҉ut͞ ͝up ̷and ̵pay ͘at̴t̸e̸nt͢ion. Right.

"_Hm..Ye do have a point. Finding a braw job for octoling is hard. Aye, struggled with that shite meself."_ She sighs and looks down for a moment.

"_Naw yin need a bloody rayling at workshop if ye got a jellyfish! Work at the beach they say. Best suit yer species they said. Do yer fucking dinger! Bloody dighted fishsticks...Ah umnae gaunnae work as a lifeguard on the beach, cus my species is the fastest swimmers in the water and me can rehydrate with ease! Its shan!"_

She slapped the table with a red, angry face. Her tail went straight up, twitching on the end like a snake's tail. I take another sip of the cocktail and casually look at her.

"_But ye went through that shite already, so ye know how it feels to be useless from time to time."_

Hm? I slowly turn my eye to her and gaze with my eyebrow rising higher like a boner while questionable expression did a surgery on my face.

"_Useless? Nah, girl. Being useless is m̡ý s̛p̧ȩćia̛lizati̛o͟n̛"_

Hey! That wasn't what I wanted to say! B̢ut you ́thou͝g҉h͡ ͢abo̵ut̛ t̢hat͝, ha͠ven͝'t yòu?)

She giggled and ease her tone for a potential joke about 'job'.

"_Good luck finding a job for useless specialists."_

Fucking. I. Knew it. I shake my head like a bell with shame.

"_Ha-ha. Very funny." _

And yet we both share a smile. She glared at her phone and said:

_"Ye never told me yer name."_

And I never asked her name in a first place.

_"Richard, b̵ut̴ ̧e͡ve̡ryo̡ne̷ ca̕l͘l̛s ̵m̶e ͟R̶ick͜"̕ _

_"Strange name if ye ask me"_

I shrug with internal confusion.

"_B͏etter th̡aǹ h͠avi͠ng ̢a͟ s̕eri͞a̸l ̨n̴u͠mbe̕r̢ ̴a̶s your ͘ńam͢e a̛nd be ͝t͟r͠eated ͡l͡i͠k̛e͞ a̶ exp̧a͟nd̢a̕blé little̵ do̧ll ͠ín̛ s͝pl͟at́ ͜grind̨e̵r̢ w͢i̴th n͝o҉ ̛f̢ree ̀w͠íl̷l͠ a͏nd ҉i̵de̷a ̡o͟f bet͢te͞r ̸l̸ìf̧e͢_"

She gazed at me with a stunned look, while taking a long sip of her cocktail.

_"Ye octolings are wan cod of the dark fish"_

I shrug and grin, or is asshole doing that? I have a hard time tracking who's in control right now.

_"Welcome to the club. What's your name anyway?"_

"_Raymora III"_

"_So there are three of you?"_ I said and chucked over a pathetically stupid pun I just made and she grin in reply. Guess my humor is still kicking, unlike my humanity. Som̶e̷ ͢w̛o̧u͞l̨d ̶sa̶y….I̡ ̵ne̵v̷e͏r ha̶d ̶ìt an͏y̧wa͘y͠

_"You know, I ̡c̷a͠n̢ ̧desc̢r͜ibe̴ ̧In͏klinǵ'͞ ̧ću͏l̨t͢ur̛e̕ ̛in̨ ̨threę ͜w͏o͢r͠ds: ̧B́o͠ld,̛ ̡Lo͟ud an̢d ͠B͟oo͘ya̵h"_

Spark of interest just combusted in her eyes and she put an elbow on the table, using her hand stand for her cheek

_"And yer culture?"_

With a sigh I fill my voice with notes of sadness as I remember all the good and bad things we had. And then I give short self explanatory answer, one word to accurately describe both human and current octarian culture:

_"A me͢ss̡"_

Irony is a bitch. In return Raymora decided to feed me with info about her race. Too bad I don't have a way to write it all down right now so I have I won't forget.

Why there is little to no raylings in Inkopolis? Turn out its extra hard to find job for them plus they are addicted to H2O aka more frequent hydration. They live in villages with sea nearby or stuck in smaller cities, where they can find a job that fits them. They sure love water a lot and that manta hood is a free umbrella...chéat͜ȩr͝s.

On the bright side they are considered the fastest swimmers among known species. High resistance to toxic/salt water which would made inkling literally explode. Biology, wtf is wrong with you? Ehm. Anyway, their gills and hood prove their title as 'Searunners". And now a confusing part - they are bisexual by default with average life expectancy of 70 years. Whįl̨e ́i҉ņkl͘ing͞s an͡d oc̸t͏ol͜i̡n҉gs live ͞aroun͏d͠ ̢140͢ ̵y̧ears̷. P̀l̨us̡ w̵e҉ c͢an͝ ̕pl̢a̵y Tu̴rf.͠. Yea, it raise some social conflicts, but so far I only saw the job racism and hypocrisy of those jellyfishes in suits and power.

Oh͞,͡ I͡'͝l͠l̛ sh̡ów̛ ̧y҉ou a ̕s̵o̸c̡i͟a͡l co͡n̡fl̷ic͏t ͝w̵h͢en ̷som̢e ch͠ea̢p ́b̡ast̶a̷rd̸ ҉sma͜sh̕ ͟y͞ou̷r̵ ̢a͠s̛s̷ to̡ ̛near̨ d͠e͘a̢d st͠ate s̨i͜mpl͢y ̵b͟ecau͟se yo͟u'̷ŗe̷ ̷oćtolin̡ǵ.͡ Th͞e worl͢d is no҉t ͝y̸o͠uŕ ̸fucking҉ ͡frien̕d̶ s҉hi͝p ͞a͞n̷d̷ ̵ma͠gić.

Duh, I get it. Nothing changed, humanity just went fishy and anime while renaming as bunch of fucking blood thirsty animals.T̀hat'͘s̀ n͞ǫt ̵wha͜t̛ ̧I̢ ̴me͟a͡nt̵…I've said I GET IT! Now be quiet, I'm trying to process all this. As̶sh͡ol͡e -_͡-̸. Sigh. I'm sorry, but your unreasonable self hatred is distracting and the only person that I happened to consider a friend is now gone! I feel lonely, a bit nervous tbh. And I feel smoke. Hold on, smoke? Rappid sniffing. Yep, someone is killing their own lungs and that s-s-smell is terrible.

I quickly look around, but no one is smoknig. Smoke can't just appear out of nowhere! What if- hm..I turn my eyes to Raymora, but I see a completely different person. A human woman with a bullet hole in her head with blood popping out, and she just casually smokes! Her eyes lock onto me and she casually asks

"_What?"_

I back off with shook on my face and nearly fall from the chair, gazing at this confused person, eyes and mouth wide open. No, I-I remember you. I shot you for smoking...I...aah...I had to! Or Professor would have killed me too! God damn it, why you stare at me like that?! You're death! Like me! Yo̕u'r̴e ̶h҉a̡llu͘cin̵a͟ti̡n̡g. SHUT UP! You're dead too! WE'RE all fucking dead! ..Yo̕ų d̀o͠né?̸ I shake my head real hard and blink a couple of times. I snap out of this f-f-fucking trip. Raymora drills me with her wide open eyes, stunned face and light up cigar in her mouth with smoke popping from her gills. Gross. I look at her and mimic the cigar usage with two fingers.

"_What?" _She asked again in confused irritation and kissed her siguar again, inhaling more of that grey lung killer.

"_I..uh...Oh"_ I wipe my brow with frontal tentacle and negatively shake my head.

"Ca̴n̕ you.͝.̴f͜f. N̡o̷,͜ c̶an you ̢pl̕e̷a̶s͡e͟ s͠to͢p̢ sm̕oki͝ng?"̕

I̶̕͡ say last words quietly, embarrassed. Of course she looked at me with 'are you stupid or something?' look and probably consider me a freak now, but after a short pause and long inhale she tossed the new found ptsd trigger away and exhale cloud of smoke with joy. It makes chills march down my spine, but I breathe easier.

"_Think she'll return soon?"_ I ask to change the subject and distract us both from this 'accident'. Raymora shug her arm with siguar and shortly reply

"_Probably soon"_

***Eight fucking hours later***

"_Ugh. I think she could've abandoned us..."_ I mumble and dive in ink, taking a new position and jump out like a boss, sending arrow in the target. Boom. Target pops like a balloon with inksplotion.

"_And left a babysitter that won't let us leave? Sounds too kindly for abandoning one heavily fucked, good looking boy." _

"_Right…A fucking babysitter. I'm too old for this shit!"_

I slowly mumble last word with salty tone as I move my hand to the belt to grab a new arrow but there is no belt. For a second there I feel shame and face slap myself with a tentacle.

"_Mother fucking muscle memory, you traitor."_ I mumble to myself like an angry boomer and move hand back. Ink tank fabricating a new arrow right in my hand, I can feel that. It raises questions about how ink tank. Asshole continues to walk in a circle like a broken car, acting like a smartass with a hand behind with back and second hand bend and pointing in black, evening sky

"_If I was a brainwashed mindless piece of expendable shit like yours truly before You happened, I'd say something like: 'She betrayed us! I knew we couldn't trust an inkling. We must find and kill that cunt scum STAT!'"_

I looked at him and raised left eyebrow, before diving in ink in my octo form. Makes me remember all those horrible tests. Heh...

"_...but?"_

"_Don't you 'but' me! You used to blindly believe than you're hairless monkey with evolution licking up your unshaved ungly ass!"_

He yelled with frustration, pointing finger at me. I partly dive out of ink, gaze at him with questionable look and shrug with my tentacles. I wonder how adorable I look right now..

"_Ugh..sorry. My opinion has changed. both about Green Terror and Erin." _

"_We both changed since then" _I remark and shake my head, taking my sign from him.

He mumbled: "_Who said we're not changing"_

_A _moment later he shook his head from left to right, lifting his arms with along inhale and clap with hands.

"_Ok, lets go over the facts again like a normal fish. _She left us with sealing to watch over us, while she's gone. That _Raymora gave us food, let us stay in the shop and currently we have fun of the blood practice range AFTER the closing hours, with a bow, ignoring our argue and lack of official requirements to use a inkarm. Sounds fishy, BUT she is an Agent and that respond about boss and helping raise a suggestion. Ya dig what I'm saying?"_

I interrupt Asshole's detective monologue with a nod.

"_Hmh. Using connections to keep me entertained, while she saves the world or do something urgent and too important to keep me around."_

I transform back to humanoid form and lie down on my back with ultra sigh, still halfway submerged in ink in the middle of empty, but still active practice range under open black sky with stars. Mind is clouded with thoughts, tentacles play with ink out of boredom. There is no Mothership in the sky, no answers, no way back to the old good days of corruption and capitalism. Yet I'm here, in the civilisation of strange humans, waiting for girl to pick me up, while struggling to understand everything around me and with me. Nightmares, hallucinations, false memory, two personalities, questions upon questions. Am I gone insane? Do̷ I̛ look l̵ike a̵ s҉ev͘ér͏e̷ ͞c̶as͞e͜ ǫf̶ s̨chi҉z̷o͞p̕h͘r̢enia ̴o̸r i͟nsa͘n̵i̵t͢y ͜t́o you? No. No, you're not. I close my eyes and let myself slowly drown in the world of pink. It feels good...good.

Earlier today I watched teens running around, rushing hot heads, inking the ground and shooting the targets. All this speed, dynamic and turf covering. When I took the bow and took couple of short, I bet my balls they had a cognitive dissonance. An̸ ̶o̡cto͞l̴i̕ng̨ ju͜s̸t̸ ̡s̀pl͘atti͏n̕g ͏tar̛ge̴ts̢ ̢w̴it͟h a͘ ̡BO̧W̴ and ̨N̨OT͠ I͢N̴KLING ̵T̶H̶E ̡G̀ROU̸ND?! ͡He̕re͜sy! Hmh, they stayed away from me on purpose, giving me strange looks, gasping with each other. Idiots. I open my eyes, get up from the ink and on my feet; grab the bow, place an arrow in the right place and look forward. They try to be faster, swim, shoot, cover ground and suppress the targets. But I'll give you a new understanding of the precise assassination. Fours steps. Say t͏he͏m a͞s yǫu ͞do͢ ̷th͝em̕.

"_Step 1: Stretch the left arm forward, bow placed horizontally._

_Step 2: Gently grab the back tip of the arrow and the string with a three fingers of the right hand_

_Step 3: Rotate the bow elbow outwords,_

_Step 4: Raise the bow, and pull the string all the way to the face._

_Step 5: Exhale and release"_

With a satisfying sound of muffled 'ding' and some feedback in my left hand the arrow flies right in the 'head' of the target creating small burst of ink and causing the target to explode with ink, matching my color. With a short delay I hear fascinated 'whoa', Asshole, don't distract me. Do̕ ͟I so̸und͟s͡ li͡k͝e ҉a ̵girĺ ͜to͘ ýǫu?͢ W͠ash̷ ͜your e͟a̛rs̷! Phm, just a hallucination then, ignore it. I move my hand to the belt to grab a new arrow repeat the steps.

One, two...three, four, done. Another bullseye and target pops. A new target pouted like a balloon a couple of seconds later. I faintly smirk; bow feels much more natural than ink weaponry I used in the underground. That's a teenhood wasted on games for ya. Now, repeat! Again! Faster! Four arrows later and my ink tank clicks indicating its emptiness. I lower the bow and nod with lack of satisfaction. Y̴ou fee̢t͘ įt̕ to͏o ̕rìght?̵ Uh-uhm. Someone is staring at my back and I'm not not deaf to ignore that breathing, quiet claps and girlish gasp Whoever that is, I slowly take another arrow and slowly place in the bow, wary saying with slow tone:

"_You might be a hallucination...or an assassin from 'that' division"_ I draw the string, grinning in anger.

"AND̢ ͠I ͟CH͢OO͞SÈ ̴O̴PTI͏O̵N͘ ̸TẂO!"

Asshole screams as I quickly do 180 degree spin and fire the bow. Headshot, arrow explodes in ink, covering ace of the so called ASSasin in pink ink, stunning them and forcing to take couple of steps back.. Th͠ęy҉'̧r̴e̕ ́no̢t şpla͟t͘ţed͠.͝.̵. Should they? W̶ell͠,͝ y̴e͞a͢!͟ ͞T͟ha͜t̴'s ̧ho҉w̶ y͠o͠u҉ ̴kìl̛l i̸nk͏l̀ìngs! And look at the clothes...O̕h̸ s͠h̸it….́Sh̀i͟t,̡ S͜hit,͏ S͏h͏i̷t! T̶h̶at̵s͝ ̴Ąge̕n҉t's ge͏ar!

….Oh.

"_Ah! What was that for?!"_

Agent assassin furiously said with a familiar voice as she was busy cleaning her face from ink. And I'm left in a complete confusion with my bow lowered. So this is a girl, agent, not an assassin or hallucination...Erin?! Y-yep, that's her, in the agent outfit; her tentacles are pink though. Now I'm completely confused. Did I just shot my only friend and she didn't die? Is one's friends have so kind of friendly fire option in their bodies?! Biology, wtf?!

"_Wh- Why are you still alive?!" _I yell out of anxiety and shook. I could have just killed her because I assumed she's not real! That's NOT normal! O͞h,͘ ŗe̶la͟x͏, ̛th̶e͡y h͏ave ̕r̶e͡spawn p̴oi͞ntş ̢a҉n̵y̛w̡ay. That's not the point! I'm dangerous!

"_Same ink color if you haven't noticed. Standard safety precautions."_ Erin expressed dissatisfied as she shook ink off her head.

"͟Fúc͝king shell, Ag͞e̛nt Fo͏ưr̵!͜ To̷ok yóu͜ ̢l̸o̶n̴g ̛e̷n̕o͜ug͝h̵!"

"_Keep you waiting, huh?" _She giggle a bit with a grin and blush on her face. I roll my eyes and sigh, calming down.

"_...cod. How can you be so calm after I SHOT you?" _I point my shaking finger at her with a short pause, feeling my lips shaking.

"_Where were you all this time?! I started to though that you abandoned me!" _

I punched my chest with fingers couple of time as my last words sounded with unaffordable pity. My face feels hot and frontal tentacles gesticulate, trying to mimic my hands. Erin replied rather casually

"_Ah, just a minor discomfort. Speaking of which. Where did you learn to use this terrible weapon so well?! You must tell me you secret! Tell me- Tell me- Tell me!"_

She went from casual 'you can't kill me' girl to greedy little kid both in her tone and behavior, my ears and tentacles drop from confusion once again. She yelled last words so quickly and jumped on the same place with her tits and tentacles bating me eyes to see the beauty of the gravity. Ca̧re͝ful,̡ ̡R̢ic̶k̸.͝ J̛e̷a͡lous ͝ģirl i̴s ̸a unp͏r̕ed̵i̕c̸tabl̵e so̸úrce ͜of ̡dange̛r. I clap my hands near my nose, take a sigh and- and...Re͏la͝x̡, ̨I̡ ͟g̴ot ̛this.

"_I̕'l͜l̕ t͝ęl̡l̢ ̴y͡o̷u.̧ B̴uţ ͜yo҉u̧'re o͏we ҉me ̧fòr th̴i͘s A͟N͞D ͡lęa͘v̵ing me̕ ̕f͝or the ̧whol̕e̷ ̀da͏y wit̷h̡ a b̕a͘b̷ys̕it͢te̴r͘.͏ Now ge̸t ̶y͟ou҉r ̴sw͟éet͟ ass ̕h͘er̨e,͞ I̛ wan̢t ̶t͡o͝ h͡u͝g̷ ̨ya̷"͟_

Asshole makes me slowly approach her embrace me in hug with open arms, smiling. It feels good, you know. Just stand like that, in a middle of an empty practice range, under the night sky; feel her arms on your back, hear her giggle and feel warm inside. I need her, Asshole...not as a love or source of sex. I need her as a friend, someone who's there to help me. Hp̕mh̕. ͞Go ̶u͢s͘

"_If you want that sweet ass right now, no one is watching"_ She whispered in my ear and giggled.

"_That sweet ass is gonna make me a proper dinner the moment we came back home, then we'll see."_

"_Oooh…"_

**There's a new cover art in case you missed it**


	16. Act 3 Part 1:

**Act 3: Redemption**

**Part 1: We're more ghosts than people**

_Humanity is not a race. It's an idea, a harness._

_Got the hint?_

***Two weeks of minor events and parties later***

A distant noise woke me up. And I've been staring at the ceiling for a good minute or two; rubbing Erin's back, don't want to get up. Ah, that morning dizziness, laziness and feel of comforting warmth followed by quiet, sleepy moan of a girl lying on you, with her tits rubbing against your chest, her slow and steady breath warming your neck. She's a sleep and still provoking me for another round of entertainment. Almost feels like a dream…As íf҉ ̵that ̶is sòm̕e̸t̕h̷i̷n͞g̶ ͡i͝mp͏o͡sśible̴ ąn͡d ab́s͞o̸lutel̛y ̢not͏ ҉ea͜sily ̢achieva͡b҉le͢ ҉du͏e ͞to̴ ͢t͝he̷ i͢n͞kl̸ing̢s cul̶t͜u҉r͞e ̶an͢d d̵e͞m͠o̧g̵raphic͠ p͝rob͢l͝ems ca͡u͡s҉e̷d̕ by t̵he͢ e̡m̡pire c̴o̕l͘lap̀se̷ a҉nd a ͏fu͝c͘k͝ìǹģ wa̕r!

I'd asked some questions right now, but that sound is persist. Sounds like shower and it comes from the corridor. We're...didn't have any guests, right? N̷ope͝ ̕a͞n͝d I rèal̸l͡y̷ h̛o͠p͏e i҉ts nòt ҉H̕E̷R. Y-you mean Lena? S͜he'̨s̷ ͝g͠onna b̶e ̷pi͠ssèd...Right, she's supposed to come back from the jail today. With a sigh I change into the octo form to carefully crawl out from Erin's 'imprisonment' without waking her up. Once on the edge of the bed I morph back in humanoid form and gently kiss her tentacle. Now to find my pants and investigate the sound.

The moment I step into the corridor I see the proof of Asshole's guess: Helena's jacket and shoes are now present. And I still hear someone taking a shower behind the closed door where that shower is located, elimination idea of hallucination. My ears go down and I cover my open mouth, whispering

"_Ебись оно все в три прогиба. Qu̴een͡ ̕of ͡the bitch̶es ̸is͠ bac͠k̢!"_

I took a moment to calm down. What should I say to her? 'H̷e̛l̶lơ ͢t͝h̢e̛rȩ!' Sigh, I doubt your charm will ever work. Ąnd ̨ẃh̶at will̨ ͢yoú ́s͝ugg͡e̵st̛? ̴B͡u̸y ͟sq͡ui͜d f̷i̷n̶ ͝l͏e̛mon ͜as̴ a ͝gift a҉n̛d͏ ̸fe͠tc̵h som̷e͟ ̵f̵ļowe͟r̸s a̢s̶ ̵a ̢lit͡tl҉ę ̛b̢onus ͏to n̨uḿb̕ ̷heŕ ̀u͡r̡g̢e͝ ҉to ͟tre̕at̀ ͝U̡S ̷li͘k҉e ̨s̨h͘i͡t? I shrug. Who does not take risks, does not drink. We meet her, we talk or fight. Agreed? Ugh.̶.̕F̢i̕n͜e. But first, I need a drink.

Thirst slowly drives me to the kitchen. Every step with my bare feet makes me stop and think. What will I say, when that good looking too angry to understand girl emerge from the shower? Buying squid fin lemon a.k.a the lemon looking like a yellow turkey does sounds like a good idea. It is considered gift among inklings after all. Too bad I can't bend time or summon money out of nowhere like a typical Skyrim player, h̛e-̷he.

Suddenly to me door on my right opens with wall of steam and smell of perfume crawling out as if this is a portal to hell. With a dramatic delay familiar face with two long green tentacles slowly emerge washing up her eyes. And then our eyes meet each other with a second of awkward silence, confusion. We both gasped and took a step back from the doorway. My back hit the wall, I feel my sight narrowing down from sense of danger and awkwardness, rapidly inspecting her slightly wet and beautiful nearly naked body. It makes me blush yet I feel paralyzed. I look at death and it beckons me with cookies.

Helena instantly cover her naked tits with tentacles and blushed for a moment, but then she stares at me with the same old cold facial expression. We keep looking at each other, without saying a word for a minute...Two? I dunno. I'm scared to move a muscle cus she has all the reasons in the world to bash my head against the wall and pain this whole apartment blue, till my cracked skull runs out of blood. She slowly step forward and put her hand on my shoulder with a sigh. My eyes closely observe her hand with sweet popping on my head. Tension is rising with every moment, her hand is getting a bit shaky. F͘i͟nall̢y̡ or suddenly she break silence by shaking her head.

"_So, Richard Streletskiy. Enjoyed fucking my friend in my bed?" _

W̷h̀oa̕-wh͡oa! Hol͏d ̕t͠he ̧fu̢cking ͘s͜e҉a hor̢ses!͠ She ̛ńeve͠r sou͡nd̸e̛d͜ ҉so ̴c̵as͝u̡a͡l! What the fuck..? She addressed me by the NAME? No-no-no, that can't be right. She'd rather eat garbage than say my name. Are you sure I'm not dreaming or hallucinating?! I expected some serious situation, improvising my way out of her red rage, but she's acting weird, ask me a completely unexpected question and that put me on nerves even more!

"_I uh...Wha?" _I vaguely ask, feeling completely lost. She rolls her eyes and release my shoulder, only to instantly slap my face.

" _Is that's real enough for the two of you?"_ Oh, that sobering pain and her usual cold tone. I rob the cheek and get up, mumbling:

"_Ooff...Yep. That's as real as it gets."_ I mumble and get up, shaking my head.

"_You haven't answered my question."_

I reply with unwillingness both in my body language and tone.

"_Oh...Will you be more pissed if I say 'a lot' because out of two friends I got she understands me more? All you do is treating me like a sentient trash and beat me!"_

I nearly yell at her from frustrating anticipation of more punches coming up. And she gone silent. With each passing second the I feel the urge to yell at her like a drunk pissed off asshole getting the best of me.

"_Look, I know you hate - mmh! Hmh!?"_ My head goes back and eyes lock down on her tentacle shutting my mouth up at the cost of concealment of one of her tits. She shook her head and reply with oddly casual tone.

"_Shove your pointless excuses down up your ass and cook something to eat...Please. We have a lot to talk about."_

Ģreen Te͠r̀rǫr̛, ̛w͟ith ͞a͝ll͢ ̡fe͠a̶r͡ ̧ànd̴ ̢re̴spect. T͘h͝é o̶nl̛y t̸hi̕n̛g͞ ͞that̸ ͘goes I͡N͟ ́m͡y̢ a̴s̴s͜ ͝i̴s̢ ̴y͏o͟ưr ̀p̨a̧t̕heti͟c ͏dr͢eam͘s͢!̧ I nod and she release me, going back in the shower, closing the door behind her. 'A lot to talk about'. Hm, I think that's true for both of us. This abuse relations has to end one way or another and she acts weird. Fffffuck it. Just gonna make a dinner and wait for her.

We both dressed up and meet at the kitchen table. As much as I enjoy the company and proper meals without any canned poison or couple of burats in the menu; I don't feel comfortable sitting with someone like her. Judging by her crossed arms and constantly moving eyes doing their best to avoid eye contact, I can say the same about her. But...I dunno, something feels different about her. Where's your determination, squid? Why do you bite your lip with a fang of yours? There's not even a trace of the merciless, cold hearted killing machine I̴̧̧̛͠ know.

She sighed and rob her face with both hands, scratching her skin as if she tears down a mask from herself.. Then she placed them on the table and looked at me.

"_...I'm sorry."_

I raise my eyebrow with highly concentrated doubt and even shake my head in disbelief.

"_What..."_

"_́T͢he͡ f͠uck?"_

There is no way in hell she would ever-!

"_I'm trying to APOLOGISE here!"_

Rraagh! She scared me with that sudden slamm on the table with both hands with her meaning body rising from the table and cold screech mixing with regret in her. I swallow and silently gaze at her, shooked to say something in reply as she sits back and calm down. She bend her head down and cover it with hands.

"_...Sorry for everything."_

What's that sudden change of heart without calling card? I'm merely a useless electrical engineer/an ͞el̸i̸t̨e ͞t̕wa͏t, but she seems to be in a troubled state. I remain silent, seems like she has more to say.

"_It's hard, I know. Feeling exhausted from constant misunderstanding, abuse and rejection, sense of being trapped in the alien world that you can't understand, act like nothing happened and wake up in cold sweat from damned past that just won't let it go...Every. Single. Day. Isn't it tiring?"_

And as suddenly and unexpected as that apology came, her cold tone with her eyes observing me like a mindless cameras. She looked distant, cold as she should be with emotions absent from her face, as if I'm staring at one of HIS dogs again...Don't trigger me like that, lady. I reply slowly, carefully picking my words with pauses.

"_Why are you telling me this? Had a sudden change of heart after r̡eal͏isi͘n̢g h͘ow p̷a̸the͢ti͞c ҉and d̢ep̛res̕sed̸ y҉ou̴r ̢l̸if̢e͏ ̢is͞?̶"_

My face twisted in Asshole's frustration, but she didn't reply. No, she looks even more self isolating and cold. Am I right and she tries to open herself to me? D̸o͘u̢b̶t͜ ̛it.͘ H̡i͟g͝h̷ļy͜. Wait, what if she...I bend a bit, curious and confused yet curious.

"_..Ah, those questions for me, right?"_

She gave a single nod. Huh, okey. That's certainly helped a lot. No̷t̢. I negatively shake my head and bend my back backward, distancing myself from Helena with a long inhale. I got so much to tell...

"_Oh boy, the truth then….Yes. Yes, I AM tired and exhausted. *short pause* Zapfishes stole my work, my knowledge is wasted by evolution. You kept me locked up without explaining much, beat me and treated me like a second grade garbage. And I was afraid, confused and delusional. Time is ticking, I'm still unemployed and useless, parasitizing on your friend like litch with no home and money of my own...wondering what the hell am I and how should proceed with a chance to live like a man."_

Another short pause to catch a breath and go down with the flood of negative thoughts.

"_Don't pity me, Agent Three. I have absolutely no excuse to be sad or let some negative thoughts ruin me. That's the life: everyone sees me as an odd fella that somehow managed to avoid being thrown into the madhouse with the killing joke."Not your kind of people" as we used to say. No one would even pay attention to the sudden fluency in two additional languages no one even knew, understanding and knowledge of tech beyond your imagination or why he's calling himself with a completely different name. Probably just a part of schizophrenia and definitely not a result of brainwashing the FUCK out of me, just to make octoling think like a man! Hah.. But don't worry-"_

I exhaled with a frustration and salt voice leaving my lungs as my lips shook with my tone. Now̢ ţha͏t͟'s̨ a̛ ͘way ͡tó ͘mak͠e͝ ̶so͝m̡e͝oņe͢ ̷f̶e͞el͢ l̛ike ͟s͠hit. Cơng͟r̀at̢s..̛ Shut up. I closed my eyes and get up to walk to the window and lean over the windowsill, looking at the street. Great job, you fucking parasite. Told yourself to not think about it and stay fresh like Erin said. At moments like this makes me fish for PTSD trip with eight balls, sanitised fuckers with that awful smell of atmosphere of hopelessness and insanity in the air. Òr ͡an҉ ͘old͘ ̸Bad́ ̀t̛ime͜s, ͏w̧h̛en ̛we͞ w͠e͢r̸e ͠to̵o busy͝ o̡rgan̨izi͠n̡g a͜ h͟u̸n̛t̸i̷n͡g pa̵ŗti̢e͞s ̸to͞ ̸ki͞l͝l͏ the͡ ̢G̛ree͟n ͟T͠err̸o͡r̨.̷ ̶T͞i̷mes͢ ́w͢h̷er͞e͟ ̧I w̨ere̸ ̵afr͜a̷id

Frontal tentacles act kindly and wipe out tears from my face. With force I swallow my grief and partially turn my head to her with a fail smile shaking on my face.

"_I've lived long enough to get used to it. I'll find the job, figure out what to do, maybe find a way to keep myself from falling apart like a drunk ape. This. Is WAY better than the underground or ho͢m͢el̕ànd͞. Heh-he, an҉d y͏ou ͞can͢'͜t ̛ma̴k̴e҉ m͘y͜ li̵fe ̕any ̧w͜or̨s͞e.͠"_

Small victory in acceptance. Or did you expect me to whine over it like I used to? After a minute I hear her somewhat weak voice:

"_You changed.."_

With a short 'HA!' I completely turn to her, ready to turn the table and press her for answers.

"_You're one to talk! Suddenly all nice and asking questions. Care to explain the reason behind such change of character?"_

Without a word she bend and reach something in a pocket of a handbag. And she pulled out…

The CQ-80! MY CQ-80.

I blink in disbelief, jaw dropped and eyes focused at the device as she put it on the table. Something clicks inside me, I morph into the octo form and jump on the table without a second thought. My tentacles snatch the device but Helena immediately grabs my head and squeeze it hard. We exchange cold looks and I moan from pain.

"_It. Belongs. To me." _

She slowly weaken her grip with judging tone

"_Sitting on the table in octo/squid form is a bad behavior"_

Just as her grip is about to disappear and set me free she tightened her grip again, making me squeeze like a mouse and toss me on the floor. Ouch. Oh, ok..I deserved that one. Back to 'default' human form and get up. I shake up my head and show CQ 80 in my hand

"_So you know?"_

Her act of cold hearted killing machine finally broke as she nodded with interest sparkling in her eyes.

"_Only what we managed to translate." _

I didn't reply, narrowing my eyes. Yea, I think I already know what happened. She took my CQ-80 when she found me, probably mistook it for some kind of weapon and tried to analyze it. And now thanks to her 'connections' she somehow managed to access it and translate some of the info. Probably a good info if she acts so differently. That explains her unusually peaceful behavior. I shrug and wave my hands before sitting back at the table. She remained patient, tensed.

"_Then its integration time, I guess. Got something to drink?"_

Without a moment of hesitation she stand up from the table with short nod. We got a deal. She put glass cups on the table, bottle of some kind of alcohol with name I fail to read properly. But knowing her dedication for getting drunk, I trust her taste. With unchanged silence and uncertainty on her face she fills the glass and takes a sit.

"_Tell me about this Project Promised Land of yours and what exactly happened to you."_

***Countless hours of exhausting interrogation later***

"_And then?"_ Helena asked without even looking at me, filling another glass with booze.

"_He ̶sn̕a͢pp̢ed͠.̶"_

Asshole reply as I/he snap fingers. Long, dreadful silence fills the room. Helena's face is like DJ's remixes - a fucking mess of emotions with one trying to shut up others. I don't know if she feel any pity or regret towards me now, but she rarely look at me; trying to act cool and all. Torture liver to relax the brain. Yea, we both reduced her booze reserve by couple of bottles while I told her everything we ͟k͝n̢o̧w. Hey, she agnolage your existence now. Yaaay,͝ m̶y ̕e͏x ̸e͠ne͏m͜y͏ ̧n͟o͘w re̕s̨pects my ha͝lf-́life e̕xi̧st̡e̷n̢c̕e̷.

Erin on the other hand. She rushed in so excited and happy to see her friend returning. Hugs, friendly kisses, questions...I remind myself of her priceless reaction when she learned that I was a human. 'Did I slept w-with..with….. a HUMAN?! Woooooo! Everyone's gonna be so jealous!'. Jumping and clapping like kid on drugs, flooding me with questions. That was her apex of happiness and positivity and a good moment to relax for us. But now even she looks like a mere shadow of herself. And she didn't drink a bit, watching CQ-80 and listening to me with sober head.

Still smile with fake happiness on her face, sitting on the windowsill. Sigh, come on girl. Wide smile and pretending to act normal won't hide that grim look in your eyes. I stare at empty glass and mumble:

"_I'm still surprised of how long it took me to understand…" _..And mumble turns into violent flood of insults.

_Di̸d̸ y̷o̧u͏ n͝ow!?͡ Go̶d̵ ͞d̴amn͝ mis͘car͜ri̵ed ̀chil̸d́ of me͞n͠t҉al mól̡est͞a͏t͟i͏o͏n.̨ I'̧v̸e ͜b̸e͠en ͞te̶lli͏ng ̶you̷ ̷t͞hi҉ś ̢ALL ́THE ͝TI͜ḾE͞,͞ bu̶t N̕OPE. It's m̵u͟c̷h ͘ea̸s͝ier ̢to ͝ig̵n̕o͏re̕ ҉t͝he f̢ac̨t̕s ̷a͜n͘d͝ bl͏i͠dn̵l͘y͢ ͢c͢o͏nvi̸n͢ce ͏eve͞r͟y͢ ͏sa̴ņi͢tised m̡other̵fu͡k̕ed̨ th̵at̢ ̀t̷ri̢ed ̶to̴ kįl͝l̢ yǫu bo͟t͢h ͞i̷n̨ an͏d ͡ou͘tside t҉e̕sts͝ th̡a̕t́ ͜yóu're s̶t̵il̕l͘ ͜a h́a͡i͠r͟l͝e҉s̨s͞ ̵ev̢o̡ļv̕e̕d͘ APE̵ an͏d͘ dèf̨ini̷t̨e̷ly͏ n҉ot̷ g͝o͝i͜n̴g insan͝e͏.͏ ͡It̶ w̡ąs ̀S̷O͟ obv͞i̧o͞u͝ś,̛ ͡I'm of͜fen̕d̕e҉d͝ b͏y you̵r͟ ͘şt͝ùp͟id̷i̴t͡y!"_

Erin quietly whistled with surprised look and quickly spelled:

"_Gosh, your second you is so mean." _

"_I'm not-!" "..he's not-"_

Me and Lena shut up as synchronously as we started talking and stare and each other with awkward silence. Synchronised talk is a bitch.

"A͟nd ̷now̷ k͝i̵ss̴-" Grin and fake seducing look instantly turn into a shameful blush and tired look and sigh "_Better than gay or racist jokes.."_

Helena seems to blush for a brief moment and Erin only giggled, but only for a moment as her face gone grim. I bend my head back and cover my eyes with tentacles.

"_Sorry. Just tried to discharge the situation."_

"_You two are doing a great job lifting none existing mood after I just relieved the most horrible time in my life."_ I reply with distancing mumble, not feeling any desire to talk any longer. Even if she hooked me up with amphetamine dropper.

"_̢Giv̷e h̨er͡ á b́re̷a͠k,̀ ̢shé o҉nĺy͡ t̢ri̧e͘s̨ ͟t́o ̧li̶ght ̸u̢p͡ t̛h̛e̶ ̷mo͞od̸."_

Sigh. "...I know"

Suddenly I hear Helena's voice.

"Last question-"

"Oh͜ co̡d…S̢p̡lat me͝ ̶a̴lr͡ea̛dy"̸

"_If you even find a way back into that-"_ She took pause, with visible confusion on her face. I raise an eyebrow

"_-that horrible-horrible place. What. Will. You do when-"_

_"..when I find a way back?"_ I interrupt her with cold tone and semi-closed eyes. My voice is slow and tired. I shrug and move my tentacles away from eyes; return my head to normal position and looking at her.:

"I dunno. This madness has to be stopped. But part of me dont want it to be found in the first place. I'm no hero to risk my life and save the world. I…"

_"IF I found a way back? *sad sigh* I dunno. I don't want to come back there or even think about it for obvious reasons. *both girls nods with slow and muffed 'yea'*. That cold concrete grave killed me, literally."_ I move my eyes back to the wall with sadness twisting my mood yet again. I swallow and continue:

_"I'm no hero, just another sentient lab rat, that finally got a chance to have a life, enjoy it."_ Assholes continues:

"̀But ̡t̵his ̸M̵a͢d́nèss̢ has̷ to̷ ҉b͏e ̸s̨topp̷ed, ̸R̷i͏ck. ̵Non͞e of͘ ̢us̴ w͏ant͏s that́,͏ ́b́ut ̸t͜h͟a̧t͟ so̸ c̀al̢l͞èd͠ ͞h̷e̶a̢d f̛uc̨k̕ed̶ ̴m̡as͜ochįs̕t f͟r͏om͜ pl̷um̨bing̶ ̸a̧nd̛ wires̸ ̀m͏us̡t̡ ͡be͞ s̕t́òp͏ped̛!̵"

"_Asshole, thats pointless and impossible. Even IF we find a way back. There is an army of immortal dogs, Sector B for fucks sake and how to kill the AI that controls this whole facility. He's not stupid."_

"_͡An̷d ̸y͡o͠u͡ ̡şug͜ges͘t ͝t͝o ̷g͡iv͟e ͝úp b̵e̵cau̕se ̕t͘hi̢s҉ ̡i͏s ̕i͜mp̴oss͏i͏b҉le?! ̀Leavé ͘hi̴ḿ ͘to ͞w̴as̀te oc͞t̕ol͠in͞gs fo̢r noţh̴i̛ņg͞? ͞Ma̛k͝e ͠huma͡ns͏ wh̶i̡l͡e -҉ ̕O̸h,̵ ҉wha҉t̕ ͡a̶ ̶t͠wis̢ţ - ̶H̀ŲM̛ĄNS̛ A̢L͜R̀E͘A̶DY ͠EX҉I͢ST̵ ͘HERE͟ ̡AN͘D͏ ͢THE͠Y ̡ ́C̴AL̵LED̢ S̶ĘA̛S͟L̢IN̕GS! A͞nd͘ ̨I s̴t̷ill ̢h̢ave̸ ̵s͠ome ͡s̨c̕o̸r͢e͟s͘ to̢ se̢t҉tl͡e̴ wi̸th͡ 'ǫld ͝fri͞e̡nd̢s'.̧..̵. _

I moan with frustration and lower my eyes along side with the tone.

_"I have enough to lose….I'm no hero. Never. Never will be. Aside from revenge and 'saving the world', its just a suicide mission of a failure than can be replaced with a snap of the finger. After all, we're more ghosts than people. Why bother saving the dead?"_

Asshole falls silent with last question echoing in my ears as it fades away. Why bother saving the dead?

_"Wanna secret, Rick?"_ Helena's voice switch my attention to her and raise my head. There's something odd about the look at her eyes tho. She says:

"_Heroes don't save the world, they don't wear capes. No fish know them, no fish praise them. Heroes do what has to be done; make sacrifices."_ She took pause and continued:

_"The world doesn't want to be saved..-"_ and I finish her line

_"..It want to eat you alive. Heard that a lot."_

**Intresting turn of events, right? There is more on the way, and while you wait for the next part I'd like to hear your thoughs/opinions/feedback. I know you're too lazy to write a sentence or two, but it means a lot. Motivation, improvement. One will writing like shit till someone point out a moments that need improvement**

**And as you may see my PC is back in action. **


	17. Act 3 Part 2: Whirling minds

**Act 3: Redemption.**

**Part 2: Whirling minds**

**That little voice saying there's still hope...It's lying. We're all corrupted copies of whatever we were.**

Deep and quiet night. Ugh, define 'quiet'. My head is buzzing after all those 'interrogations', my eyes hurt. Insomnia holds me hostage or perhaps I'm simply too scared to close my eyes. What if I wake up in a horrible place again? I don't want to relive my past...even if it's just a dream. At least I have borrowed booze, CQ-80 and proper music for relaxation. 'Curse' delivered by 'Magic Sword'. More proof that local music is pathetic in comparison to our product.

I sit on the balcony in my octo form and stare at the stars, listening to the music to relax; to let alcohol and noises blind me to ignore my memories, worries and troubles. I lay down and let the flow take me to the place I can call home. But each time I close my eyes I see unwanted flashbacks, and feel myself getting sucked back into the sea of memories, hitting in tide waves like water. I don't want to live in the past… M͡e͏mor̨i̛e̷s̸ ̴ ar al͝l ҉we͡ ̷h͡a҉v̀e ̢lef͢t͟, Ric̢k͟.͘…I'm sick of that. Y͏òu'r̛e ͢n̨o͝t ͝th͏e on҉ly ̸o̡nè ͢who͘ go̵t ͟sìc͡k o͜f ͏i͢t. J̧u͢st̨ ̧ŗelax҉ an҉d wa̶tc͞h͠.With a treacherous yawn I give myself up to the exhausting lust for a nap and close my eyes.

***Flashback***

"_You're in orphanage which means I don't care where you came from whether your parents were too pussy to live for whatever cod knows reason or came with decided that you're too ugly and stupid to be kept in house! Here you ALL equally worthless! I'll turn you into a weapon. You'll be ministers of death, praying to stare in your life's eyes and spit on them. But until then you're the lowest form of life on turf! You're not even octo-fucking-beins! And you'll get yourself new parents as a nice bonus."_

Ugh. I was just a lonely kid back there, but now I wonder: who came up with the idea to shove 5-7 years old orphans in military camp with a drill sergeant yelling at you 24/7 and expanding your vocabulary with insults on an alarming rate?

"_What is your name, private?"_ He approached me and asked that question. I stood solid and replied with no hesitation or shitting myself like a new kid did.

"_Its U35, sir"_

Some kids giggled, others just looked in silence. Easy to guess who's gonna date toilets on cleaning duty, newbies.

_"HOLY FRESHNESS! That name is a monument to pathetic bottom feeders like you! Your mommy must be a fucking genius, huh! Is your mother a genius?"_

_"Sir no sir..."_

_"Squidshit, I can't hear your mumbling! Stop sucking her tits and give me an answer!"_

_"Sir no sir!"_

_"Good. Do you know who had enough balls to adopt you, private?"_

_"Sir, I dunno sir!"_

His eyes dropped down with a smile as he was looking at the list. Probably coming up with new ways to insult a little innocent kid I was. In a moment his face expression changed. He looked at me with some bits of pity and an absence of that high ear bleeding screaming he used to talk with everyone.

_"...Life sure likes you a lot, U35. You're adopted by-"_

***Reality***

Sounds of open door provoke me to open one eye and - oh, its Helena. She silently joined me, crossed her arms and put them on the windowsill near me. A sad look on her face, tired eyes, ears dropped down and tentacles emit a faint luminescent glow...Apparently she doesn't give a damn about showing up with only underwear, or maybe she's too drunk to care. She seems to ignore me, looking at the streets and thinking about something. I lower the music's volume.

"_Can't sleep too?" _

She slightly nodded but then negatively shakes her head as if she denied mute reply. Then she say with quiet tone, merely pretending to sound usual:

"_No, just..."_ She briefly looked at me with uncertainty, unwilling to finish her sentence. Trying to lie and look cool? It's so you, Lena.

"W͝ha͟t'̵s ͝on̴ ͟y҉our min͏d͢,̨ ki҉lleŗ?͠"

She slightly turned her head to me, but one of her long tentacles blocks the view.

"_Just trying to wrap my head around...all this."_

She sounds so defeated with that small admarison. Makes me feel easier, cause now I know for sure - she steps on my rake.

"_Don't think about it. Toss it out of your head and stay fresh."_ I sigh and nodded a couple of times.

She turned her head to me, misunderstood and astounded by my carelessness. My lips shape and twitch into the faint smile. I speak slowly.

"_I'm not a hero like you, nor am I a cliche bad guy with plans to destroy the world. I'm a nobody in particular. Just another nameless victim, finally accepting its fate as a useless failure."_

***Flashback***

Twenty of us stand in line, all geared up and observing chaos on the shore. Intel was right, it was a fucking war zone. Salmons and their beloved suicide horde tactic. _Sigh_. We waited till a single octo form super jumped to our position. Upon landing a figure of a local commander quickly emerged and shook off ink from his beret and tentacles. At the time I felt relief seeing a familiar drill sergeant. Loud bastard got his promotion after all. Would've shook his hand, but this wasn't the time for respect. He quickly glared at us, groaning with frustration and spat on the earth. Then he smirked and proceeded to 'motivate' us, annoyingly walking in line.

"_Fish! This is the facts as I understand them! Salmons declared their shit for giggles 'Great Journey' and advancing to out positions! I already lost two squads and a minefield and those deep sea winkers keep on coming. So! What do you think about those green Iroquois fanatics from sea and their 'Great Journey'?!"_

All of us yelled in reply: "_SQUIDSHIT, SIR!"_

A recruit (girl obviously) super jump to the commander and desperately yelled:

"_Sir, they overwhelm us! We need to retreat, please!"_

He looked at her as if she wasn't even there.

"_Who said that?"_

"_S-sir?!"_

"_WHO DA FUCK SAID THAT?!"_ He proceeded to furiously walk from left to right, staring everyone in the eyes as if he want to rape your soul and cook it for dinner. We were silent and unaffected by his 'provocation'. No laugh or any kind of reaction. That's his way of teaching discipline, get used to it

"_WHO'S IS THIS SLIMY LITTLE INKLING SHIT TWINKLE TOE COCKSUCKER DOWN HERE, THAT JUST SIGNED HER OWN DEATH WARRANT?!"_

And then he turned to that poor, scared girl and grabbed her by scruff of the uniform. I can only imagine what she felt.

"_Nobody, huh?! The very fucking Octavio said it! Now WHAT DO YOU WANT, PRIVATE PUSSY FART?! "_

Influenced by fear or simmply to terrified she turned to her octo form and jumped back in battle, crying. And we remain silent. Training and literal chaos in the background leaves you no place for acting like an inmature deepshit.

"_..alright. LISTEN UP you elite sea slug piles of gay shit! All of you are savage, brainwashed maniacs worthy to be a male and splat the guts out of everyone, who disagree. But THEY are fucking endless semi sentient slugs with fry pans, heavy supports and cod knows what else! For them you're just a fresh dinner with guns and nuts. They think war can help with their overpopulation and I'm glad to help them with that!"_

***Back into the reality***

"_You better be off with Erin."_ Nearly usual cold tone, but I hear struggle in her voice. I raise my eyebrow and blink in confusion.

"_Who gave you that idea?" _I may sound a bit mocking, cause I have that cliche feeling like she's about to sell herself short.

She sighed, and her ears lower themselves. "_She's kind, cute; she really cares about you. you two have fun together."_

"_And because of that you automatically decided 'fuck that, I'm gonna die single' ye?"_ Mocking her makes me feel a bit better. And she's not enjoying it.

"_No." _Quick and cold reply with an irritably dangling ear. "_I just want her to be happy" _She added, but with a lower and more soft tone in her voice as she looked down on the streets and crossed her arms with fingers grabbing elbows as if she tries to restrain herself, avoiding eye contact. Good intentions, but as always 'something goes wrong'. Nah, that's just a made up excuse.

"_If that's the case, then you're exact opposite of making her happy. Test failed."_

She turns to me, judging me with her green eyes and woozy face still able to display disgust. She says nothing but I can barely hear her muffed hissing. Don't take it on me, just accept it girl - you've failed.

Another moment of tense silence. She just finished 'my' bottle of depression's best friend with a faint smile popping on the edge of her lips….for a brief moment. She's drunk, pissed off, upset and kept getting drunker. Sigh, why are you like this?

"_Do you love her?"_ I raise my eyebrow and ear, staring at her and processing the question. And she stares back. Do I love 'her'? Erin? Hell, I dunno...Should I? I shake my head - gosh it feels heavy with all booze inside me - and reply with:

"_Look at me. I'm horrible relationship material. S͏hoŕt ̕a̸nsw͝e̵r -̴ ̕no̸.̶ S͠h̶e̵ ne͜e̵d̢ s̶o̕mȩo̡ne ̢wi͟thóu̢t ̛a҉ll ͠t̀h̀is̷ m̸e̸n̛t͜al ͝bul͜lshit͢."_

At least we're honest. She narrowed her eyes and bend towards me, hissing with repulsion and judgment in her face, upcoming blame and the way she points at me

_"So you use her to get your dick wet?" _I roll my eyes with a grumble.

_"Ugh. It's called friendship with benefits. You should try it, part of inkling's culture. And that's ME saying both as octoling and A ̴MAN̛. Oh, by the way - you're to talk about using. W͞ho ̛k̵eṕt ͏me̷ ar͡o͞u̧n͝d́ fo̷r̵ mońt͏h̶s̶ j̵us̢t͘ to ͏s̴ati͜sfy͠ ͠yo̶u̧r ne͘èd̛ ̧ţo͟ ̶ex҉p̵l̢i̴c͘it yoưr̛ ͞p̕ain on͡ ͠me wit̀h͡ fis͠ts, ͞hm?̛"_

No reply. Only drunk staring with her hand slowly clenching.

"_Don't tell me you're satisfied being nearly alone and pushing others away."_

Her face froze in cold experion with a frisky and self confident fast reply..

"_I am._" Too fast to be true. I negatively shake my head and point at her with a tentacle, judging her.

"_You're lying.."_

"_..."_

"_You want this, don't you? To be loved and love back; have someone to care about and use a crying jacket."_

"_You don't know me...human."_

She barks quietly and slowly, each word echoes with cold frustration, struggle and alienation. Then she backed of me.

"_Then let me guess: You're an introvert, drinking booze and beating octolings. An alcoholic and a war veteran, trying to act like the most badass bitch in the neighborhood. Yet you resort to violence and pushing everyone away, using misunderstood image of Green Terror we 'gave' you. Pull up my mask and hide the fear on my face."_

No reply. She groans and grins apathetically, turns her back on me. I'm unable to see her face, but her lowered shoulders and ears says enough. Maybe this is alcohol doing its dirty job or...Well, she took it to heart like they say. Rrgh, it doesn't feel right, to dig up someone's wounds like that.

"_Just… Leave me alone. Please." _

***Flashback***

In our work field 'business trip' is a blessing. No fish would like to spend months in an isolated bunker guarding Zapfish and Great Octo Weapon. You'll go insane out of boredom. Literally. Sure, you got a garrison of females to command, brainwash and abuse on a standard basis or as often as you and other officers want. But we're no longer fourteen year olds virgins with dicks instead of brains. We have our orders, restricted communication and it feels like we're in the war. Many of us just want to go home and forget about those high tech walls with images of the surface, day and night simulation...

And yet I kept asking myself day and night: why - *sounds of bashing* - the fUck - *it roars in a desperation and counter attacks* - did I - final blow and their head pops like a sea snail's shell - ACCEPTED that promotion?! Aaargh! Fucking jellyfish, brains all over the floor and it smells so gross, I can still remember that disgusting stench. That was a mess.

Killing that jellyfish was easy. No idea why high command wanted it dead though. Also that big graffiti raised some immediate questions. A drawing of strange inkling like creature on the wall in their room with crazy sentences about some kind of 'harness', 'cycle' and how 'melody will guide you'. And why were that fish were praying to it? Whatever that was, I didn't bother to find out.

I ran out of the room and was immediately attacked by some deepshit. I grabbed his arm and dodged behind him, pushing the bastard's head into the doorway to crush his skull with the door. Old but reliable tactic. Two strong slams and he's dead. But there was no time to relax as inklings found me. One with a knife, another with a bat and they were going to kill me for pretty a obvious reason - no one likes octolings in the Plaza.

I had to dash aside and dodge the first swing. Left hook to the liver, right apricot straight in the jaw, and barely managed to block a knife attack of his partner with my arm...literally. I roared in pain and punched the oppressor right in the neck. He choked and fell on the ground, incapacitated for a moment. Moaning from the pain I checked the arm with a knife sticking in it. Maybe it was for the better - adrenalin kicked in and the world narrowed down with pale red mist in the corners on my perception. Bat wielding target aggressively spelled shit in my address and recovered, preparing to make a dent in my head, but I foot kicked his knee with all my strength, catching a bat with both hands and ripped it off his possession. As he hit the floor I killed him and his friend with a bat. **A quick and painful death.**

I proceeded to exit this shithole as fast as possible but sounds of carnage attracted more attention. Some drunk waste with hookers peaked in, too busy to notice the world around them. I switched to octo form and super jumped to the lamp on the fly; it began to swing by inertia and I use it to propel myself forward, closer to the door. As they were taking their sweet little time to react I proceeded to demonstrate why octarian race is superior. Headshot one, headshot two and your lower jaw no longer belongs to you, hahaha!

Innocents, but it had to be done. I rushed for exit, but unfortunately bumped in another surprise..

_***Reality***_

I negatively shake my head with a sigh, grab my CQ-80 and step into the apartment with one eye still looking at her.

"_As a white man peasant I should fall on my knees and bow before some strong and independent woman like you, take blame for your failures. Mocking social tumors aside, here's a real word of wisdom: It's okay to cry and admit your weakness. If you're perfect, then what the fuck are you, a machine?"_

_W͢h͞i̵t҉e ͜m͝án̛ ͢peasan͝t?̶ ͝F̀or͜ ̡'̡ée̶l͜? T̨h́i҉s͜ ͠i͏s ̡s̶o͟un͠d̵s m̶o҉re͟ ̴li̢k͞e ̴i͝n͞şu͘lt͘ rat̸h͟er̕ ̷t͞h̡an͏ a̸ p͢un͢! _

"_...leave." _I barely heard what she just mumbled, quietly sobbing in the corner and looking down. To see your so called nemesis, a merciless exterminator of your race...crying in loneliness. I feel pity, an̢d̨ I͏ fe͠el ̕dis͟appo͜i̵n͝t͟ment.͘ ̡L̨et̀s͏ ̶go̵ ţo ͞s͘le͝e͜p̷, ͠t͘her̕e̕ ͠i̴s nothing mo͞r͞e͞ to ̨say̧.

_***Another flashback***_

Imagine the worst possible adversary one can face. I was lucky enough to face one - a sharkling with red jersey and green number 88 appeared. Hyperactive and aggressive mountain of muscles with tons of physical strength. He's taller than me, stronger than me. Any combat expert would say that soldier's status in that kind of situation is fucked.

"_Howdy-do-de. What's an eight limbed pretty boy doing here? " _He said slowly, mocking me with every single word and closed the door behind himself, breaking the handle in process. I took two steps back and focused, clutching the bat tighter. We stared at each other. I didn't show any signs of panic or stress, but to be honest, I was on edge. On the other hand he was relaxed and confident for obvious reasons. That unfresh bottom feeder could've ripped me in half without breaking a sweat.

"Step aside, big guy. That's none of your business"

I remember that wide, maniac smile and hunger in his eyes...eegh. And the way he said:

"_Sorry, can't do. Its a corporate decision. I wonder how your tentacles taste."_

Gross. It was something between hungry pedofile and calibal in love. Then he licked his lips...uuuugh, why hadn't Tartar didn't erased that from my mind?!

I had no other choice but to kill him, so burst forward and jumped. Aim, scream like crazy connect the bat with his forehead. I smashed it good, with the satisfying sound of breaking bones filled my ears. Or so I thought. It merely stunned him. He laughed louder, closing his eyes and holding his belly.

"_Ho-ho-ho! OOH-ho-ho! Are you trying to kill me? Hah, watch it, boy" _No blood, no pain; nothing. My bat cracked from that hit and that shook me. I slowly walked backwards till I hit the wall. In return he took a step forward to keep us both at the same distance. I was trapped and I laughed, seemingly in desperation and my own stupidity, lowering my weapon in a moment of confusing and feeling a bit lost.

But then he went into the fight stance. I took another swing but he grabbed the bat with one hand and punched my face with another. I remember how everything turned gray for a moment as I felt on the floor and felt a lot of pain, shook and how wrong my jaw felt. He displaced it, nearly broke it! Then he grabbed my leg and tossed me into the other wall like a plush toy. And then he tossed me into the ceiling and literally broke the bat in half by head bashing it against his nose. He was laughing as he pulled me up, still holding my leg. I was hanging upside down, dizzying and losing control with adrenaline keeping my guts together like glue.

He took his sweet ass time, examining his new found soon to be dinner, but I had one last chance to break free. A knife in my arm. Pull it out and deal with internal bleeding or be ripped to pieces and eaten. I chose death in struggle - grabbed the grib and pulled the knife out. Then...uh...I hardly remember what happened. Too much adrenaline and acting on auto pilot. Or maybe I asked to brainwash that part out of my head.

**Here we go. I wonder what you think about this whole 'flashback' narration idea. Any thoughts about Helena and Rick? What about Asshole's past and octarians in general? Leave your feedback and comments...if you can**


	18. Act 3 Part 2:5: LORE!

Au~u~dience...Hi. I decided to give my characters a day off and take a look behind the scenes, talk about the lore of this universe. No quality, no hard thinking for me. Just a casual stream of info. If you're not interested in lore and just want to see Rick finally [spoilers], then...heh. Have some patience.

Let's start with something recent: **Inkopolis Plaza**. You're gonna _love_ it. Once upon a time it was a popular place, a shining magnet for inklings and sealings with ambitions. Turf War HQ, best shops to satisfy the need of every squid from the bottom to the top of freshness level: clothing, footwear and accessories for fashion and battle; weapons and training and - of course - the famous perk rolling urchin. But around 6-8 years ago Inkopolis Square was built and Turf War HQ was relocated. Plaza turned into the ghost town. Shopkeepers left with no profit to make. But the place began to attract different kinds of fish. Kids with tough life, banned from turf; looking for drugs or places to be.

Nowadays this place is a heaven for every troubled teen and adult rejected by society - a motherfucking flux of anarchy with all kinds of sexual, brutal or even narcotic adventures. Want some easy sex and new feeling in bed? Welcome to Plaza! Want to reach the sun and talk to rainbow dragons? Welcome to Plaza? Wanna get your hands or eyes get soaked in blood?! In that case Plaza wants to know your location. Illegal games/ sports like gladiator arena, battle royale Turf War with no respawns...or even 'Kukushka'(worse than Russian Roulette. Just google 'Kukushka - officers game'). Why is this place still up and running? It's simple - money. Fish with ambitions, money and power are interested in this place existing in its current form. No law, no restriction, gangs and posising freedom. Be aware of gangs tho. They're dangerous.

Couple of words about residents of this fishy ghetto: Mostly inklings, in some cases raylings, urchins. Jellyfishes appear only on special occasions like making a deal or having some important meeting. There are also groups of sharklings, acting like a neutral gang, but we'll get to them in a minute. Atmosphere of racism and intolerance makes Plaza extra dangerous for octolings to visit or even be near that damn place. If you're eight limb ink sucker like Rick and don't want to get in trouble, then Plaza is off the limits of ya, squiddo.

And now let's talk about the elephant in the room, or rather shark in the room. **Sharklings**. Imagine what would happen if you combine stereotypes about bodybuilders with mako shark, human and bitch slap them into the evolution pit. And then feed resulting abomination with energy drinks. I'll give you a hint - you'll get sharklings. And boy oh boy, evolution did a number on those bastards. Big bad mako sharks are gone. Another not so common type of fish in this city of dreams. Grey skin with white line on the middle, shark teeth, average growth of 2 meters, beefed up body of bodybuilder and a gang of small tails with properties of tentacles. There is supposed to be a joke about hentai, but their hair looks more like a plush toy.

There's one stereotype about sharklings to note: 'Shark sleep only in a coffin'. Too lazy to stay in one place. Is it a part of the shark legacy or evolution to generously shove a nuclear plant down their ass upon birth? Some even think they bleed with caffeine. Spoiler alert - they don't. One can see untamed energy in their eyes with a wide creeping smile. Not many of them live in Inkopolis, but they're often seen in Plaza putting their energy to 'use'.

I dunno why, but Greeks were the source of inspiration for them. All this addiction to sport and physical activities both good and bad; culture builds around beauty of the body and strength. Ironically for species that evolved from cold blooded sharks they have a hot, boiling character. Call one of them weak and you might start digging your own grave. Respect is their currency and they value that. Want their respect? Show them that you're not the one to fuck or be good at physical sport with and they'll respect you despite your race.

Inklings and octolings instinctively seek violence which is why they seem obsessed with Turf War. After all this is a result of their social evolution, a way to blow off some steam and solve conflicts. Don't mention the Great Turf War though, consequences of that 100 years old mess still remain fresh in the minds of the older generation and affect modern life. Those who don't play Turf are more likely to be a mean jackass and have social problems. And before you point out on Helena - her backstory will be told soon. I'm not gonna talk about how inklings like to stay up at night, have fun and sleep all morning. That stuff is unchanged. Do they die in water? Cod, who gave you that idea, Nintendo?! Unless water is filled with toxic waste or salt nothing will happen. They can swim, take shower, dive in and do all kinds of things normal human beings can do in H2O.

And now the most important stuff: the world after the year 2064. What happened to our dirty blue platen after all those horrible events like Chernobyl's Crimson Forest in 2020, Equestrian conflict in 2034 aka the first Syndicate war, China's catastrophe in 2040 and other stuff that I should cover in my original books...Unless you read this in future and you already know what happened….Ahem!

'_Winter is coming'_ said no sealing ever, cus they never saw snow to begin with! Life is everlasting summer with a 25 hours day cycle; most of modern civilization is located in Japan islands archipelago and Asia's coastline near the Sea of Okhotsk and Japanese Sea. Most of the planet is in equatorial zones or nearby. Don't forget about shifts in tectonic plates over 12 millenia. North America has gone Rapture and went underwater. Eurasia, well….uh. East side is a fucking desert. Everything from the Ural mountains to the Great Chinese Wall is buried in dust and sand. No desert plants or wildlife, no ruins or any echoes of civilization. Nothing but sand. No wonder why rising sea level caused a war between races for inhabited land.

Africa merged with South America and some islands. Entire continent and water territories around it are overpopulated by salmonds. Plus they're fully colonized Australia. You might want to hear about Salmons and how different they're from vanilla's squid eating jackass we kill for their eggs aka power source. GJ Nintendo, make us assist with enforced child slavery even before their birth.

In my world they're a race of isolated savages with pretty solid infrastructure, overpopulation problems and religion designed to solve that in quite a clever, yet immoral way - the 'Great Journey'. Every 70 or so years they declare a religious war with everyone else till their numbers fall low enough for stable existence. The goal is simple - capture more land with the max possible amount of friendly casualties. What's so terrifying about them, you ask? Imagine you have to fight seemingly endless hordes of sentient creatures. And they won't moan the fallen brothers and sisters you've killed. They won't feel pity towards you. They'll just wipe you out of existence and take your place. Military is always in conflict with them. At least there's one benefit in neverending meatgrinder between salmons and the world - their eggs. Expensive but really popular food products.

I should also mention evolution. How the hell did sea life manage to evolve to the level of humanity in just a couple of millenia?! Was it a natural or artificial process? The answer is '**yes'**. It's complicated really. Remember I mentioned Crimson Forest(Mysterious mist that occupied reserve Red Forest(sometimes called Rusty Forest), an anomaly that affects the flow of time and bends reality around itself.) and 25 hours day cycle? Basically after the mysterious death of humanity a series of similar anomalies ravaged the earth, affencing time flow of everything in path. You can say sealife received a speed bost for horeshit knows how long. Why were humans in the underground weren't affected by it? Maybe they were, but they didn't notice any changes as they were too busy working on creating Tartar.

Last, but far from the least. Let's talk about **YOU**, my reader. I often ask for opinions, feedback, critique. Yet only a select few have enough **BALLS** to talk and help me out. You might think 'Meh, others will do it' or 'I'm bad at providing feedback'. Well, guess what? Others think the same and expect you to do their job. I'm not asking for something complex or ground breaking. Just write a couple of nice words, appreciate the writer for his hard work, tell him what you like/dislike about the part you've read and feel free to continue your life! It's that easy! And it has its effects. It's nice to see people care about my work, it motivates me to keep on going. And suggestions, pointing out things to improve - this is the ONLY way for writers to become better. Help me and I'll provide you with good stuff to read.

By~ the~ way. My eng is rusty, especially with grammar and tenses. And before posting for your eyes to see, each part requires a second opinion of a person I can trust. Someone, who сan unleash her private gang of parrots to go full grammar nazi on my 'creation' and then tell me how pathetic my current draft is (joking). Yep, it's her - **Miss** _**Lauren G. **_aka _**Isalover. **_Look at her, sitting disappointed by you for not respecting our hard work, drinking some expensive shit and waiting for Animal Crossing.


	19. Act 3 Part 3: Get your head in the game

Act 3: Redemption

Part 3: Get your head in the game

*Days later*

J̕OJ̸O͞ R͞EFE͘RE͘N̷CE ͡T͏IME!̛ Sigh, we're in DOJO! But I'd call it gym if it was up to me. Just a short break on a cocktail, then back to 'getting my ass kicked' training program. Glass walls, large punching bags, white circle in the middle for sparring, treadmills and of course a respawn point in case of need.

My eyes get attracted to Helena, dominating one of the punching bags in boxing fury and listening to music with bandages around her fists and typical small wired headphones, connected to the mp3 player on her waist. I can't stop myself from looking at her in action. Her focused face, her favorite makeshift glued ponytail haircut, two tentacles twitching left and right like a dead weight as they remain glued to her nape; that nice looking breast hidden under black tank top to keep it still, denying its upression and shaking like a rebel; those hips in sport shirts attracting my attention. Octarians should've called her 'The Forbidden fruit'...Mmm, yea- OOFf! What the?! Who the fuck just punched me?! I҉t̡'̀s̢ y͜ou͏r co̡n͟ścien͟c̢e͜, you a̶gen̷t̸ ̛h͢o͝rney͏ ́d̢ic̕k͠! Stop̸ w̡r͝it͝in̸g ̸p̷orn ͏fa͟nf̵ics in ̧ḾY ̨h̡ea͞d̀ a̢n͢d͜ g̀et ͡b̷ac͞k to wor̸k!

I quickly glared at Erin with uncertainty. Similar sport/seduction outfit, elbow on the 'goat' and she's drinking cocktails. I stretch my neck with grumpy moaning and go in the cercle, clapping hands as I go.

"_Er, let's do another one"_

She narrows her eyes with an evil smirk in reply and finishes off her drink. We walk in the circle. She quickly warmed herself up by punching the air and doing some exercises. I don't ceremony and just go in a battle stance.

"_Ready?"_

"_Ye. Lets go"_

I take a wild forward swing, but she instantly dodge by catching it with her left hand, while striking my sides with my right hand. Ogrgh..That hurt. I flinch and she crotch, grabbing my leg and going in a sitting position tossing me as a goddamn bag of salt through her shoulder. She quickly goes in standing pose, but I roll and use my lying position to kick her out of balance and force her on the ground. Success! While I have the chance I stand on my knees and jump on her, attempting to incapacitate her by choking her with legs. Of course she understood what I planned to do, so we both entered a struggle state. I try to defeat her, she tries to defeat me. Hero training vs octarian training.

She goes in squid form and fluently escapes my grasp with a 'booyah!'. I roll back and stand up, taking a combat stance. She does the same. Guess its round two then. O͢k, ͘m̧y̡ t͜u̶rn̨.͟ And you start by pointing at her with your finger and bending it, calling her to come closer. W̴a̧t͘c̀h҉ ́a̧ǹd le҉ar̷n,͡ h͜o͢rny̴ huḿan. She smiles and takes a swing, but my body goes out of my control. I put both palm forward and push her arm, forcing her not only to miss but go off balance in the direction of redirected punch. Then my hands grab hers, forcefully straighten it and then I ram her with my shoulder. Forcing her on the edge of the circle. She falls down, but quickly rolls and manages to use remaining inertia to roll on her knees and launch a counterattack. I crouch like a spring and jump with my fist going for her chin.

But she stretched her legs to the sides and used both palms to fly over me. I land on my knees and turn around, going in defence. She makes a turn with swinging her leg, aiming for my head for quick incapacitation but I catch her foot with both hands and pull her towards myself. She didn't expect that and rapidly lose balance from my pull but jumps on her other leg to regain balance, while trying to break free. I commit the bandwagon, forcing her to fall on her back. In a split second I move my hand closer towards her hips, without losing the grip of her leg, keeping it directed to the ceiling; my other hands softly pin her neck to the floor.

She's defeated, smile with a faint blush, sweat riding from her forehead to her eye mask, cheeks and lower. Asshole grin in victory, as the feel of connection flows through me. U͠h-hm͢h͡, ̵b͏od͏y is ͞yours a͠g̨a̴in̕.̴ Uurrgh, I'll never get used to that sensation of momentary discomfort, as if of someone sticking needles in your eye. Ooh...Oh, back in control. Our eyes meet as we exchange weary breaths, staring at each other with no words. She wink and smile. She looks so vulnerable, accessible. I slowly lower my head under the weight of attraction. She bit her lip in anticipation. My frontal tentacles reach her face and wipe the sweat away. I feel her breath, infecting me, her eye pulling me closer and closer. And...Sigh. Our lips connected in a kiss. I close my eyes and embrace her influx of emotions. It feels….g͘͡o̴̵o͢d͘. Like a reward after hours of grind. I feel her arms slowly wrapping around my head, playing with tentacles and diving lower, towards-

And everything goes gray with a itchy sound of snap as I see myself floating to the respawn point.

"_AAARGH! ...What the-?! You j͏u̵st͟ ̷g̨o̡t͏ pran͞k̴ed͟. ÌMAO! By snapping my neck!? EEEERRRRIIIN!"_

Fall in my ass, not leaving a respawn point and try to stop shaking from the shook, hellfire level of my ass ignition and mix of broken feeling. And she just rolled on the floor, all covered in my pink ink and unstoppably laughing like a child on meth mixed with chocolate ice cream and drumming the floor with fitsts. Sh̡e͞ ̵t̛ŗíc̕ked us l̛ik҉e͘ ͞a͠ ̸st̡upi̸d͝ t̴èen̸s! ͞H̕a̧h! I feel so ashamed right now...Wel̢l,͢ ͟ne̢xt́ ҉t̸ime̴ inste͝a̷d ͠of̨ k͘is̴s̷ing͏, j͢ust ̕sh͏ov͘e̕ d̀i̷c̵k̶ in ̧her͞ mo̵u͠t͝h….Mayb̧è ņot̛ ̀in pųb͏lic̢..

Helena stared at the scene, switching her attention between Erin to me with confusing and barely noticeable 'wtf' slowly slipping through her lips. She removed headphone from her ear.

"_Care to explain what are you two doing?"_

"_Lena! - I! - Did what you - taught me!" _

Erin's attempts to talk in between her floods hysterical laugh didn't make the situation less shameful for me. Lena went towards Erin, throwing her attention on me:

"_What happened?"_

I take a deep angry sigh and act calmly.

"_She baited me into kissing her and SNAPPED MY F-f-f-fUCKED NECK!"_

Close enough. In reply our agent fàt͝al sl̢u͢t͡….Agent Four bursts in new wave of lauging. Gee, girl. Share some sense of humor with me!

"_You should've seen his face! Totally worth it!"_

"_Ugh, that wasn't funny, Er!" _ I growl through gritted teeth, getting out of respawn point. Lena silently giggles, Erin shakes ink off her face and they both exchange high five. I rob my face with both palms. Rel͢a-a͢-͟a̷x,͠ ͠bo͜omer. ͘Let͏ ̵gir͡ls̵ have̷ ̧s̴o̷m͘e ͝f͟un. You call that fun?! I….You know what? Never mind…

If I were a religious person, I'd start praying by now for her to shut the fuck up already and stop acting like a child, cus this is getting out of control and my patience is getting low~! Suddenly this embarrassing laugh fest got interrupted by phone ringtone. Erin immediately rushed to her purse, took the phone and answered the call with her usual fresh voice and mood, while walking to the corner. Helena briefly looked at me.

"_You ok?"_ She asked with a pretty casual tone and I waved my hand in reply with a 'meh' type of expression on my face.

Half a minute later Er slowly walks back to us, holding phone in her hand with uh...less fresh expiration if I can say so myself. She sigh

"_Sorry Lena, but I have to go. Cap's calling."_

"_Duty calls"_ Lena understandably reply with a nod. They share a hug, then Erin proceeds to the dressing room. Or so I thought. After few steps she stops, turn her head to me and wink with a smile

"_I'll be back before supper. Don't kill each other, ok?)"_

I unwillinlysmile in return and wish to- hǫl̷d t͠he ͘s̨e̕ah̴ór͏se͢s.͏

"_Er̢,̕ ͢c̛aǹ ͞yo͘u̸ do͡ m̡e ͏a̵ ̨fa̧vor̛?"̸_

She smiles, looking a bit more excited than usual

"_I'm all ears."_

"͟D͘o͞n͢'t̕ k͠i͝ll̷ ͝fe͏m̸a̷le͏s on dut̨y͜. ̢T͜h͡ey͝'̵re ̷sl̢a͏v̢es, b҉ra҉i͟nw͝ashe͢d ̶v̴ict͠i̷ms̷ o͞f̡ th̢e̶ ͢r͟egime͢. ͞Just ta̴ke̡ oút̶ mal͘e̸ h͜i҉gh ̢r̴an̕k͘s͜ o͜r ͜gl̀a̕s̨ses̛...Plea̸s̨e"̛

Her ears and eyes drop as her face goes from excited and confident to concerned and serious. Moment of awkward silence. I turn my head to Lena, but even she looks serious, staring at Er and negatively shakes her head with a threatening look. With confusion I turn back to Erin. She look me in the eyes with a solid nod:

"_I'll try."_

What the fuck what that all about? And she walks away, jumping from leg to leg like a red hood girl in her quest to reach grandma.

"_Don't you dare play with them, Agent Slut!"_

H̕òld on! Di҉d͢ I̛ ͘hea͜r̸ t̵h̢at r̢ight?͘!̕ I bend and grin, closing my ears, blushing and feeling discomfort and disarray from unexpected shout from behind with Helena's judging voice. Erin didn't stopped, only giggled and raised her hand, flipping us both like a boss. The moment she leave m line of sight I turn to Helena. She already stood with her arms crossed below her breast.

"I know what you'll ask: why-"

"̴I t͝h̶ou͏g̢h͏t͢ i̸ts̶ ͏w̶as ̴ju͘st͏ ͝á ͢f͢ake rumor̀…͟"͢

"_Uh-um…."_

Asshole sound confused. Lena looked bemused and surprised. I'M confused! Anyone care to explain what they are talking about?! B̕e̸ ̧a big̕ ̷fr̵ien҉dly҉ ̕paras̵íte ̢yo̴ù're͘ ̧a̸n͏d ͠c̛o̢unt ͏2͢+̸2.

I cough with a pause and bait her attention.

"_Erin is hedonistic, dus you call her like that - I figured that out. But can any of you two explain the rumor you mentioned?"_

And I get a negative head shake with our beloved Agent 3 checking time as if I asked it.

"_Our time is almost up. Lets go change clothes and go home"_

I raise my hands and wave them with a single, annoyed 'fine, geez' blasting out of my lungs. With the corner of my eye I notice something odd in reflection and turn my attention to the mirror Ok, what's wro...ng. The fuck am I looking at? Who is this old guy? Why does he mimic me? Oh...Oh, ye, I remember. That's me. Well, what I used to be. **A human**. Old, broken, afraid to even say something not polite and stinking with depression; looking at the naked wire hanging from the ceiling right behind me. Just a quick touch and twenty seconds of agony being cooked alive from the inside. But the reward is all worth it - death. Freedom from misery and hopeless existence without the sun, surrounded by grey, claustrophobic walls of the dream job...that become our prison with life sentences. But my eyes focus on something else - my throat is ripped and bleeding with a handmade knife stucking in it. Yet I feel nothing: no pain, no shaking, not even discomfort or confusion. Simply. Nothing. I don't panic, I don't laugh like a psychopath who just lost it.

The only thing I feel is shame from being defeated by Erin and disappointment for what I see right now. I roll my eyes, negatively shaking my head and dismiss this hallucination with muttering anxiety morphing into frustration:

"_Go fuck yourself, brain. I'm not. Impressed."_

"_You're on the period again?"_

I don't see Lena, but her voice sounds near, unamused. Is that her sick sense of humor or she generally failed to make it sound funny. I rob my eyes with a tentacle, looking at my delucinal reflection with hallucinations spreading behind me.

"Argh, just punch me already, I'm sick looking at this gothic style attack of negativity and sui-CI-!"

Unexpected and real strong bitch slap right in the nape toss me reaps me away from my delusions. I bend my knees by inertia and look at the mirror again.

"_Ah, yep. All back to normal. Thanks"_

I say with gratitude and breathe with relief. Lena cross her arms just below her breast and silently judged me. I awkwardly smile and brush, feeling myself as a cat who did something stupid. She said nothing and moved into the dressing room.

***Shortly after when they went outside***

Dark - grey clouds, faint feel of dizziness and distant lightning echoing with delay. Rain is coming. Without any word exchange we jogged towards the nearest bus stop. Two….three, five minutes of non stop moving. It's like a marathon agants time with your reward being wet and smelling with sweat or getting soused and walking home with shame. We see the bus ahead at the stop, accepting sealings inside. I quietly roar, hearing another lightning and rash forward, switching to spring and supposing Lena.

"_Wait! Don't go without me!" _

I run as fast as I can and almost reach the doors, feeling anxiety, heaviness in lungs and joy. But the doors close right in front of my eyes and the bus starts moving, completely ignoring my presence.

"_Hey! HEY! Oh, for fuck sake!"_ I wave hands and scream, but the bastard drives away.

"_Six-wheeled traitor, GET BACK HERE, you convincingly leaving a piece of plankton shit! F-fuuck!"_ I yell in frustration on an empty bus stop. Life is playing tricks with me today and adding a cherry on the cake of disappointment called 'today' with the first drops of rain going down. Fuuuuuuuuuu! I want to fall on my knees to moan and swear on stressfully on every passing fish till my throat will rebel in pain. I hear Lena's footsteps catching up, so I go under the roof and take a sit on the bench, catching up my breath. Lena stops near me, extends her hand against the metal frame of the bus stop and leans against it to catch up her breath. She put her sports bag on the ground and her free hand on her hips.

I look at her. My mood just got kicked in the balls for the second time today and I hope you're not planning to ruin it even farther, girl. Uugh…I hastily hit the plastic wall of the bus stop with my nape and sigh, muttering:

"_That fucker closed the door right in front of me and drove away…"_

She says nothing and rain is getting stronger, louder. But I swear to balls I heard her faint chuckle. I quietly moan in desolation. Everyone plays tricks on me today…Hm? She walk around me and take a sit near me, looking at the west street with cars passing by,

"_I guess that driver...didn't like octolings."_

I turn my sight on her, confused by her sudden constraint in voice. Uh - not only in voice, she looks uncomfortable, yet she sits right next to me. I lower my head and tackle my tentacles, looking at the distant tower in the Square with Great and fucking powerful Zapfish glowing like a christmas tree even in shit weather.

"_...Look at that Zapfish." _I take a pause and point at that insulting kick in a balls from evolution

"_I could've had a job I know, work for life, be independent and capable. But it stole my work, no one need my knowledge about electrical systems and energy production. And even if they did-" _I grin, but hold my frustration in check.

"_\- No one would employ me, just like they do now. 'We got jellyfishes for hard work' they say. 'Your kind should play Turf' they told me! Yea, screw that, I'll manage. Decreasing amount of hallucinations thx to peaceful lifestyle with no one trying to kill, rape and brainfuck you - not in the particular order btw; dual personality shit - its a pain in the ass, sure and strangers might call me insane. Yeah, I kinda am."_ Still no reply from Lena. I look at her and decide to continue

"_And then there's you. You used to make my already hard attempts to adapt even worse." _Before my tone and frustration go out of control I raise my hand and negatively shake my head

"_I- hm?"_

She casually shuts my mouth up with her hands without even looking. I gently remove her hand and raise an eyebrow. She sighted and looked back at me.

"_Rick. You think too much. Just - how do they say it - stay fresh, play Turf and enjoy your life. Isn't this what you wanted?"_

I cool down and digest her words in silence between us. Spit on concrete principles of life and life like a teen? Turf, sex, drinks, repeat. That's how inklings and octolings live. That's how I should live. But my experience, my guts tell me to work, think ahead; pull myself back into the usual circle of existence. I have my doubts. Asshole, what's your opinion on this? You gòt ͢r̴o͘ma͝n̶c͘e mo̡men͏t,͞ ͘th̨at̵'̶s ͏on ͠y͠ou.̸ Cal̀l̕ m͢è ͟whe̷n you҉'l͝l͡ ̶nee҉d͘ so͏me͝one t̀o k̶il̷l o̴r̡ inşu̵l͏t.́ Gee, thanks…

AAaargh, fuck 's shake this thought out and switch the vector of this torture called 'waiting for the bus'.

"_Why do you act so strange right now..?"_

It's like she snapped from a sudden question, sliding a bit away from me and staring at me with confusion, slightly blushing. Guess I need a bit explanation of the question.

"_You usually act like an unstoppable badass, confident, not taking shit from anyone. Yet now you're sitting with me and your voice, your restrained look... Its like you force yourself to be near me. And there is no booze to make it easier for me. Can you - I dunno, enlighten me on that topic?"_

She look down with one, single sad exhale. Then she clenches her fist, and slowly wash her face with both hands.

"Do you know what it's like to be loved?"

"Yes. N͡o̶.̵"

She 'swallow' her lips with her ears falling down.

"_I never was good at making friends or 'interacting' with others, you know...Shell, I don't have friends at all! Bullies understand only language of strength. I learned that lesson well. So I don't let anyone be in my personal space. Erin suggested to be closer with you, get to know you better. Though I'm not a great fish for conversation and you."_

"_Great. So we have two battle scarred bastards with socio-psychological problems now."_ I say with sarcasm and chuckle, but what she said about 'no friends' makes me ask in curiosity and negative theories boiling up inside:

"_Wait. Erin isn't a friend for you? Who is she then: your lover, sister?"_

Lena grind her teeth and goes to the usual cold boner killer tone vibe.

"_Erin is more than a friend. She's my family, you dildo carrying fuck!...sorry."_

I don't even feel offended, so I chuckle. She faintly smiles in response.

"_By familiy you mean not blood related type of family, ye?"_

_She gives me that soul freezing stare again and I back down, raising my hands and shaking them as if I'm surrendering._

"_J-just to be sure."_

_She nods_

"_Yes."_

I rob my nape for a moment, thinking. Then I awkwardly smile

"_Well, if you don't make friends, friends make you."_

Moment of confusion.

"_...Translating that proverb was a mistake. Ahem! What I'm trying to say is that I can be your friend. Don't worry, I don't bite or anything."_

And she stares at me, completely lost. If̨ ͜anyo̡n̸ę ͞to͝ld͘ m̀e ̡that̀s ͡t̴he G͝re͜e̕n̡ ́T͢e̡rro̵r,̸ I̕'d not ̨b͞el͝ie̕ved ͏t̢h҉ęm. But she quickly complete her processing of my offering of hand and hearth with a serious look and her typical killer tone:

"_You keep Erin's addiction in check, treat her well." _She took a pause to exhale.

"_A-and we'll get along just fine."_

I can't help but smile for various reasons. One of them is fear.

"_You make it sound like we're making a deal. Btw _that's the first time I hear a girl asking my to have sex with her friend""

She faintly smiles and casually reply.

"_...Heh, yea."_

I move my hand to her for hand shaking, feeling positive vibe

"_Friends?"_

She slowly moves her arm and almost completes the handshake, but in the last moment she partly clenches her fingers, pulling her hand back and up a bit in hesitation. We exchange glances, she sigh and regain her confidence, shaking my hand.

"_Friends."_

"_A question then: can I sleep on your couch then? It's more comfortable than a mattress.."_

Here she goes to being a cold tonned lady again.

"_Only on __**one**_ _condition: you try to touch me in bed and I'll rip your hands off. Got it?" _

I nod in conformation. We both burrow our eyes into our mobile devices. Suddenly she asks:

"_Btw, Splatoween is tomorrow with themed Splatfest. Want anything as a gift?"_

"_You mean Halloween? In the middle of the summer?"_

"_Does your holiday have kids walking around collecting candy?"_

"_Ye"_

"_Does everyone wear costumes during that holiday?"_

"_Ye.."_

"_Then its Splatoween"_

I take pause to process the ridiculous moment: they stole our holiday and slightly changed its name.

"_But it's the middle of the summer and there is no snow here!"_

She put down her phone and look at me, confused:

"_What is this summer and snow you're talking about?"_


	20. Act 3 Part 4: First holiday to enjoy

_**...What are you? Where are we?**_

_**Lost in a cyclic confusion?**_

_**Is freedom just an illusion...?**_

Sanitised abomination throws a punch at me, but I catch their hand and Ink punches their face. Ink and shockwave send them away with the delayed sound of breaking walls. I look around, barely holding balance and desperately gasping for air with each heavy breath hurting me with anger that screams to get out. More is teleporting in, surrounding me. I knew this would happen. One way trip back to hell. Everything hurts, my head is shaking, I can't feel my fingers. Adrenaline and ink circle in my veins like burning gasoline. My heart is pumping pure, unfiltered rage and insanity, pushing this broken wreckage I call a body to its limit. My cause is naive; my will is strong. And my voice is very - very angry.

I've said something. Like a battle cry or mocking. And one of them steps up closer than others. Bare feet, free movement. I recognise him...They called him V2. One of my corrupted and fucked up iterations. He pointed to me, saying something and slowly curled around me with his long back tentacles dragging on the floor, while his tentacles on the head ignited.

With defiance I spat out blood and wiped it off from my mouth diving in this violent exchange of words with no meaning. They sound so pale, hollow and fatigue. Like a white noise to my ears. But I understand one thing - I'm not the one who's talking with him.

Unexpected strong shake and blurred voice make me blink. And now I'm staring at the filled shopping cart handle I hold. Confusion instantly goes away, I look at Raymora with embarrassment.

"_Dinnae sleep in a middle of a wee shopping spree, laddie. Splatoween has not yet started" _

She faintly smiles and shakes her head with a judging look. Don't judge me, you whiptail swimmer mechanic! I'm not used to standing in lines, especially that long. Should've gone to a less crowded store. Still, that wasn't typical hallucination. I don't remember anything like that. Was that a vision, imagination affected by my condition? N-no; must not think about it. Makes me uncomfortable and weird. Silly me, falling asleep in the middle of Mako Mart. And today is so called Splattoween holiday aka Helloween minus snow and pumpkins. Locals already wear 'scary' costumes: kids to cool fresh and raid homes for candy. Adults - to look sexy...and rain homes for candy with kids. A day to unite all species except jellyfishes. Those genderless workaholics have no understanding of fun. Or so it seems to me. Splatfest will begin at 22:00. Hm, my first Splatfest to attend...

Argh, still can't toss that trip out of my mind. Uh, what to do. Oh, how about supply check? Gonna make sure we've brought everything. Let's see…

A dozen of salmon eggs, milk, distasteful green - check

Small box of chocolate - check

Booze for Green Terror - check

Money to actually buy all this - check

Condoms and energy drinks - check. I'm scared to imagine why or for what Erin needs even more energy, she doesn't know what to do with her own! Maybe I should build a big wheel, connect it to the generator and let her generate some tax free electricity for the house? Nah, she'll just assume that's my way to say 'you're fat, deal with it' and break me in half. Female logic never changes...

Warden rayling keeping me on the leash, as girls asked - check. Ugh, speaking of logic: they still don't trust me being all alone in the wild. Are they jealous of something? I'm still a dog on a leash. The only thing that changed is my master

PTSD, second personality and nightmares, a͞k͞a̴ r͡e͠s̴i̕de͟n͞ts͞ ̶óf ̨m̷y̧ br̴a̴i̕n̸ i͢n͘c͏l͠ud̵in̨g hu̢m͘an̵ ́m͏i͢n̛ded p̸us̶s̢y̴ ͘in̸ cont̛rol r̀oo̕m͝ -̵ ̵check. I love you too, Asshole. DO͞N'T!̸ ͢Y̷ou͘ f͡uc͞ki̛n͡g da̵re..̨.

***later***

Finally reaching that familiar sign of safety - apartment door. Rymora follows me like a happy puppy, non stop muttering something in her native language with an excited vibe. I unlock the door, step….in the fuck's name happened here? Things on the floor, shoes all over the place, torn letter envelope; Erin's room is closed with muffled sounds coming out. And no one is greeting us. I don't like the looks of this mysterious chaos already. We begin investigation by slowly looking around and exchanging sights with Rymora - she's confused just as I am. I decide to peak in the quest room, but find even more questions along side with surprise sparking on my face - Lena is sitting on the edge of the coach dizzying if not shell-shocked, with a bag of ice on her nose, strapped around her face with duct tape and a vague trace of blue blood coming from her covered nose on her mouth…In any other situation I'd laugh over the hilarious way to hold the ice, but now I'm actually scared a bit. Who did all this? What kind of monster managed to defeat HER?! D͡o ͝no͡t ̛in͜fl̸át͏e ͜an̸ ȩlȩp͞ha̛nt from ̧a͘ ̛fly͢.̴ Ì ̸di͠d͏ i̷t̕ ̨on̢ce,́ ot͢h͡ers ͝c҉a͞n d́o too͡

"_Uh…S-somebody tell me I'm hallucinating right now. I'm right, am I….? Am I? ….походу нет. "_

I mutter in disbelief, worried. T-this has to be a delusion! But unfortunately, it's very real and troubling. Delusions does not reply back with moan, holding her head with a hand. 'Fear is weakness leaving the body. Doubts are destined for the weak. Cold head and determination to live another day is the only way out of this fuckung mess' - That old quote from my days as a human waste just came to mind. I hear Raymora knocking on Erin's room door, saying something charming in her own language. Or maybe she's swearing like a shoemaker.

Okay, just to be sure. Mate, Slap me - argh. B̀èt̷ţer?͡ Rrgh, nope! Still seeing the same. I return in the corridor, take my shoes off and partly clean up. I find a paper list and slowly pick it up with interest. Nothing on one side, on other - oh. It's a letter.

_Happy Splatoween, my little squid! Are you staying fresh and celebrating with friends? You never told me about that girl you live with. I hope you're happy...I really do. I write these letters and I know you read them, but you never write back. I know you still hate me and wish to be left alone. It's my fault everything happened….I'm a bad fish! I've ruined our family, your childhood. I don't ask forgiveness. I just want you to have a happy holiday._

Signature in the corner: 'Sincerely with love and sorrow, your mother'.

Now I understand why she desperately avoids any mentions of her mother and be rather to do anything else than think about her. Sounds like a business I should not peek my tentacles into...But I think I know what happend: Erin got the letter, got so pissed off, she wrecked the place and sent The Green Terror herself to chill up. Less̸i̕o̸n̷: ͢ne͏ve͡r ùnd͢ere͏st҉imat͏e̶ ath͞l̀eti̡c sl̸utş. She isn't. Welp, let's see if I can do something about it. I'̨l͝l̕ pu͡t ̴a ̵c̸andle͏ ̛f͢o̧r̢ y̛ou̴,͟ ̶s҉uic͟ide h̢um̕a̕n.

I walk to the locked door with Raymora standing there not knowing what to do. I point out a kitchen direction over my shoulder and tell her to fetch some tea and wait there. Once she's gone, I close my eyes for a moment and with a sigh knock

"_Erin, it's me. Can you open the door?"_

A faint lock clicked from the other side and moments later the door opened. And here I reach a new level of 'now I've seen everything'. She stands before my eyes in a seducing bunny suit ripped straight from playboy magazines: translucent stockings, white ears on black tentacles with traces of natural ink color on the tips, white and cotton-fluffy tail reinforcing already sexual buttocks. Latex on her torso smoothly emphasizes all the bends of her body. A sight to conquer any man...except details that ruin the mood and give up her ruined mood: A sheaf of faux white fur just above the chest were ruined by tears coming from her cheeks and red, wet eyes. She tried so hard to look stunning, and now she's crying. But one little thing sets me off more than her tears - she's smiling with a spark of excitement in her eyes.

"_Rick!"_

...and her painfully familiar tone of happiness and excitement she uses all the time. I couldn't react properly and she's already ramming me with a hug. Oh, сука...quite a strong one! My hands wave forward by inertia and squashing my bone challenged spine, but moments later I react and hug her in return. On one hand I should ask her if she's ok and want to talk about what happened. But my guts - o͜r͡ ̀rat͜h̕er͏ ͝M͞E͏ ͝a̸nd sel͞f̛ ̴prese̶r̛va̴ti̢on i͢ns̕t̴i̛nc͟ţ - suggest me to take a diffrent aproach.

"_I see you prepared a suit. And it looks lovely on you! Going in a raid for candy, aren't you?"_ I ask with a fake giggle, smiling and trying to look cheerful. She raised her head and smile

"_Trick or treat, octoboy!" _

I gently wipe off her tears, looking at her smile. I know she's hiding her true emotions. She probably knows that well, that's why she...rrgh, hugs so hard. I won't drill into her personal life; I won't ask why she only opened the door to me. I. Will. Endure. Ye, I'm the multi tool hooker, walking sex dispensing weeping jacket and bla-bl-bla. In my book it's better than being trapped alone in your own life time prison and slowly going insane, dying from starvation in the environment where everyone wants you dead or worse. I hate drama. I hate getting caught up in drama. Do ͠I ̴lo̢ok̵ ̷l̵i͜k͘e̡ ̴I'm͝ çom͘p͡l͘aìn̸ing o͝r moc͟k̡in͠g͠? ͏Ju̡s̕t ̸D҉O͠N'̴T̨. P͡i̛ss he̴r off. But if that mean I can flip off my ptsd and help someone - sign me da fuck up.

I made a decision. I pick her up as some kind of princess. She gasped with a surprised look, staring at me. I say quietly

"_Ok. Here's what we'll gonna do - You calm down a bit, we'll go say hi to your ryling friend #1 in this apartment, drink some tea with Lena and discuss what happened here. Sounds good?"_

She smiles and touch my cheek with her hand, rubbing it

"_You're too kind"_ She giggled a bit with a sigh. "_Is helping others your hobby?"_

I was about to put her on bed, but that question stops me, looping inside. Helping...others? Uh. If you count ending their misery as helping, then I guess she's right. Ki͏l̨l̵i̧n͡g̷ ̵=̧ helpin̷g? ̧You͡,̵ ̕huma̡ns,͡ aŗe͘ ͠w̵ei͟rd.͝.. No idea what fly bit me, but now I've seemingly turned into the embodiment of wise and respected grandpa calming down naughty kids. I don't show it but they have no idea how super fucking weird this feels! But it's pointless to deny - I care about Erin - Oh, ̷I w̸on̸d͞e̵r w͜h̷y… Shut your pervert mouth, would ya!

Clocks are ticking. Tick-tack - tick-tack. Splatooween is closer with every hour. Erin is back to normal, Lena got her first aid, prepared tea supply is depleted. Raymora is on her way home with some sweets as compensation for this unexpected situation. But I think she understands that our celebration is ruined. I got used to that, but them - I doubt it. But since no one wants to take the situation under control, I do it myself.

I've been convinced to take a seat on the coach, have a drink and vent all shit out. Any normal person would call this a good thing to do, act as a MAN! Pff...we're talking about human looking evolved fish with ruined moods. I call this awkward and weird. Uuuuugh͠,̶ ýo͞ur ͡c̴ut̨e ̀a̡n͏d r̵oma̢n̴tic ͠e̛n̷vi̡ron͢m̷e͝n̢t ͢is͟ ̷b͏ooo̡o͞r̀i҉i͟i̢ii͢i͠ņǵ! I ͝wan̛t TUR̨F!͜ ̕I ͏w̛ant to ̕sṕl̢at̛ s͝h̵i̢t̀!҉ ͘Wa͞it͝ìn̸g ̷i͝s̵ ̸a͡ c͞yan̢i̶te. You'll get your dose of high octane action soon. Now shut it, I'm working!

"_So, Lena. How about we start with you"_

She turned her face to me with unease, thinking with pout lips shifting from left to right, twirling the mug in her hand.

"_Uh...Where should I start...Ah, to shell with ya'll."_

She took a long sip, dividing the mug contents by half. Then she stares at the mug, as if she stares in the mirror with sorrow on her cheeks.

"_I've been orhan for as long as I can remember. Adults said one day someone just left me near the orphanage door in a food basket, covered in old ragged rags. Was my mother homeless and did this to give me a chance for a better life? That's...what I believed in…"_

She shrugs with a pause. Me and Erin remain silent. Probably a minute later, she continued.

"_I never had friends there, always had a feeling like I'm not belong among others, like I'm wrong. I was bullied, made a scapegoat and by the age of 16 I decided to run. Made my journey all the way from New Sardine to Inkopolis-"_

I feel an inner urge to interrupt her with surprised facial expressions. I can't resist it, I feel curious myself.

"_N̨e͠w͘ Şa̸rdi͜n͠e?! ̵Th͟at̨s̵ i̵ts̡ t͢he ҉o҉th̡er̀ ̶s͠íde̷ ̕of͠ ͘th͝e G͝reat Sea!͟ H̨ow̨ ͠did͠ y̶o͠u.̛.̷"̡_

"_I didn't run unprepared, you know. Part time jobs and planning did the trick. Now if you don't interrupt me again, I'll continue."_

I visibly zipped my mouth with a tentacle and after girls muffed giggling she continued. Go̵od ͢p͞uppy͝, h͡é-he-̷he….Shut it!

"_I made my way into Inkopolis and got kidnapped by octolings"_ She raised her hands and shook her head as a short pause, making me raise my eyebrow with interest.

"_I admit - that was on me. A wrong fish in a wrong place at the wrong time. Then things got fast and dirty: I got dragged into one of their bunkers - cities in Octo Canyon, got imprisoned and interrogated in 'medium style'. What happened next I describe only as a real lucky chain of events. I managed to escape, somehow bumped into squid sisters on their agent duty...Honestly, I didn't even care about their popularity or idol status. I was glad for rescuing me. That's how I became agent 3, got this apartment and a chance in my life." _

She finished off the drink in her mug. My mind compares her story to all interactions we had, her words I remember. Many things start to make sense now. But there's still a gap that requires explanation. And right now I have a perfect moment to ask a question.

"_I see, bu~ut that doesn't explain why you hate them...And octolings."_

Erin raise a finger: "_I thi-"_

"_No, I'll say it myself, Er"_ Lena interrupted Erin's attempt to do something. Seems like she's about to say something really nasty.

"_Things went from good to worse real quick, but it was too late to say no. I've meet with legendary capinal Cuttlefish and after that they send me right into the suicide mission with no training. 'Help us save Inkopolis' they said. At the start it wasn't that bad - remote outposts and training grounds with minimal resistance. I was a good Turf fighter too, so I was confident about myself...Right until I witnessed the first sights of octarian society."_ Her eyes lock on me with a cold stare of disgust.

" _I was shocked and terrified when I saw it with my own eyes. How you, males males, really enjoy abusing your power and treat girls around you like slaves and frontline meat. Brainwashed by goggles and propaganda. I managed to shut off the goggles on one girl…-"_

Her face twitched with creeps. Remembering all this brings her discomfort. An͝d ̵I fee͞l ͢sham̶e̴ fo͝r ̵our ͢spęci͢e͢s̸.̛

"_...I still remember her confused look, that dizzy movement and horror on her face when she looked around, only to find her splattered bodies and me. Just a minute ago she was one of the soldiers with all focus on following the orders. and now its a terrified innocent octoling, crying and sitting on the knees begging for mercy. I...I need a drink."_

I slowly fill her mug which depletes real quick. Erin remains completely silent, but her face tells everything one needs to know - she feels sorry for her friend. Lena continue to uncover her past:

"_...And from that moment each day got harder and harder. Not only because I was tasked with more and more difficult tasks alone...I-I knew that I'm going against hypnotised slaves with no choice, but to obey and fight. It's kill or be killed, no splatting, no respawns and evil smirks after getting opponent's face divided in _

_half by Inkzooka. I splat them - they die in agony and suffering…."_

She looked at her hand with frightened eyes and negatively shook her head.

"_You know the rest - propaganda multiplied my efforts and turned me into some kind of cthulhu, I defeated and captured Octavio - single tentacle mind you! Two years later I met Er as our new agent and trained her. Also I started to notice an influx of octolings. I disliked them, even felt paranoid from time to time. To make things worse quite a lot of them recognised me; they were afraid. But there were some brave ones. They...thanked me for shoving them the truth and liberating them. Was it because I broke the chain of command, stopped brainwashing and forced them out of their tin can bunkers? I never wondered to ask, always felt awkward to even hear them treating me like a hero after all I've done. As for Callie and Marie…"_ Heavy sigh and another pause. Then she looked me in the eyes and, uh...

"_My limbs are drenched in innocent blood; I stole their zapfishes to cause desolation and chaos. This invisible war turned me into a monster they wanted despite, An idol of hate to unite the revenant in society and keep that sweet warm King throne. And squid sisters took all glory for themself. Public talked about mysterious agent 1 and 2 doing their work to protect us, while in fact they never helped me in fights, never done missions for me~" _

With every sentence she became more and more aggressive, focused and cold as an iceberg trying to contain the volcano within itself. Her voice is starting to crack like a broken gauge meter, going faster and louder at an alarming rate. Please don't kill me for that...

"_...into this war I won for them! All they do is yelling commands with smart ass mugs of their faces and spend their sweet ass time under the sun…. Soon, after I recaptured Octavio and saved that stupid Callie from her hypno shades obsession by breaking them to shell she got kidnapped LITERALLY EVERY SUNDAY, both of them called me for the meeting. I arrived at the place, thinking they finally want to apologize for not helping me at all or discuss something important."_

Then she slapped her knee with frustration, her already unstable tone exploded with curses. I keep it quiet, cus at this point she can role play 'doom' with me being a demon! .͞..̧So ̶st̢ress̕ed, ͝you'͟r͘e̕ ̕makiņg͝ ref͘ȩrenc͠e҉s ̛a͘g͞a͏in͜?͢ ̴Si͢g͞h̡

"_I've found them making out! Just like that! The whole point of this cod damn meeting was for two lesbians so I quote: 'Reward our favorite agent with what every squid desires most'. Call me unfresh all you want, but tell me this first: Since WHEN every kid, teen and adult in this COD. DAMN CITY wants to have a private hour with you, you spoiled, ungrateful rich bitches?! You made me even more self-contained, traumatized me indirectly and gave me alcoholism!"_

She bent her arms, clutching shaking from angry fingers with a mug surrendering by crashing in her hand. Any random passing fish wound calls her insane right now.

"_Fuck. Them. Both. That was the last straw and I left the Splatoon. Did they care if I cried alone, how many times I had depression from nightmares and why I'm acting more and more like a violent monster octarians saw in me?! No!"_

She stands up and tosses the mug right into the wall with obvious results, then aggressively proceeds to pick up her jacket, wallet and footwear. I...am speechless. She throws an angry stare at me

"_Happy now, Rick?!"_

"_...Uhh….W-where are you going?"_

"_In Plaza to get wasted! And beat the squid shit out of someone that isn't you!"_

I'm out of words, blinking with open mouth as she jumps out of bed, yell at the wall and then stare at me for a moment with death intent readable in her movement. But then she grinded her teeth with anxiety and took her clothes off right in front of me with speed and rudeness, as if those shorts and old home T-shirt were to blame. She completely ignores me and Erin while she change clothes and loud and angry door slam on her way out. She's decimated me without laying finger.

"_..It's my fault."_ I finally squash some words from myself and get up. "_͏..͞.̛I̢'m gonna ͟g͘o͝ ta̷lķ ̀t̡o̧ h͏er"_

"_No!"_

I only take a step off the coach and already receive a push forward from squid latching on my neck with her two tentacles wrapping around it with a strong choking grip. She's dragging me down on the floor like jockey, while I grab her tentacles and try to remove her, painfully gasping for air.

"A-a~iir-agghr!"

"_Weeee, squid domination!"_ For fuck sake girl, what's the deal with your mood swings?! My face burns and I fall back on the couch with my back slightly bouncing off. Erin shifted on my chest with unholy haste and turned back to human form, staring at me with slight giggle

"_Your face is so red and cute)"_

"_Maybe because you tried to c͢h͟o͡ke͟ me and now squeaking on my l͡uǹg̶s with your ass!? , I'd appreciate having some ribs right now…"_

I wheeze at her with anxiety. She blushed more with a single 'oh' and raised herself up a little. I calm down and ask:

"What was that just now? One of your highlights of crazy behavior?"

She giggles and corrects bunny ears on her head.

"_M~maybe" _The way she stretches that first sounds like flirting. I semi close my eyes with visible disappointment, but she continues..

"_Seriously tho, Lena needs some 'me time' to vent. She'll be fine."_

"_...can't say the same about unfortunate victims of dating her fists of fury."_

And we both share a moment of silence. She lies on me, turning back to squid form. It's odd to see her in black color with bits of natural yellow on the tips of her tentacles, but that's how ink works. I look at the ceiling, thinking...out loud or not.

"_̷.̨.̸.Why͡ ņo̵t ruįn ̴t̵he ̡h͡ol͡i͢da̵y s͞p̸i̕r͡iţ be͏y̡ond͞ rep͘ai͢r ̢b͡y ́h͞ear͘i̷n̕g ̧s̷ome͢o͞ne͘'͡s e̵ls͢ę ͡t̛r̨ag̴i͢c backstory͏…Ruin yourself, mate. First Raymora, nowLena. What next? We gonna make Erin cry again by asking her backstory? Oh, that's a really good idea, Asshole!"_

"_W-well, I only share it with close friends. So if you're willing to listen.."_

She replied awkwardly and quietly. Wait, how did she- oh, Fuck! I blush in shame and cover, realizing that I just talked out loud. After which I turn my head to her, unsure what to say. Shall I listen to her or it's enough skeletons in the closet for today? With a heavy heart I ditch the decision to her:

"_I leave the chose to you"_

"_Ok then. It all started when I was only 12. I had a good childhood, loving parents but then puberty came in and things got unfresh. You know how it goes: 'ancestors' talk squidshit, you want to be the freshest kid around and you have emotions instead of brain. I made a bad company, began to miss school. Gosh, we did all sorts of naughty things back there - stealing, bullying, painting walls, convincing adults to buy us a drink - you name it! But, our demands were getting bigger and we started venturing to Plaza for more mature types of entertainment. First sex, drugs, we even managed to get caught in gang fights."_

"_Sounds like a dream life?"_ She faintly smiles but it quickly shatters as her tone dive down

"_It had consequences I blindly ignored. My grates and school reputation took a blow, I was brought back by the enforcement department(aka police) couple of times; I came home in late hours and my relations with parents sinked hard. Quarrel, swearing, yelling and blaming each other. And then, out of nowhere they divorce. I felt like I'm living in a vacuum. How did it happen? Why I can't see my dad anymore? But after talk with my grandma - Great Zapfish bless her soul - I came to horrific realisation: I've entirely missed the growing divide in my parent's relations. I started to blame myself, thinking I'm the culprit that caused it. _

_By the court verdict I was left with my mother and it was a devastating experience for both of us. I kept my contacts with my father, he's doing just fine and we're on good terms. But my mother...Despite all my attempts to do something about her depression I've only made things worse. She blamed everyone, even herself; got hooked up on food and those TV serials. She looked less and less like my mother. I was angry at her and went breaking bad as a stupid way to punish her - same old company of bad squids, more drugs, alcohol and new experiences. I've found out that I like girls just as much as I like boys and that only doubled the fun we had. I knew this was wrong and I should focus on studying, but I was already trapped in that loop of pleasure._

_And then my grandma passed away._

_It was like a really cold shower while you're sleeping. It snapped me out, turned off something in me. I stared at the mirror with disgust. What kind of pathetic child I am? And my mother - she's even worse. She developed a passion for drinks ands, quitted her job and started disappearing in Plaza just like I did once. That moment I remember what dad used to tell me, cut off my tentacle and tossed it in her face, packed my things and went to live with dad. Ever since then I have never met my old friends again, never took any drugs or stepped in Plaza. I've changed...not without help of course. Affection to drugs and illegal substances were replaced by lust for-"_

I interrupt her

"_W͢e̶ get it. Continue."_

"_Right. Around that time I've got in contact with Marie or more like stalked her through the drainage system and got recruited as Agent 4 - yay! And then-"_

"_͝L͏et͜ ͝m͞e gues̸s̡, ̡if ̛yo͘ù d͟o͏n'̴t͜ mind int͞e̶r͢rùp͘tion"̶_

Rude. And she discontentedly puff out cheeks, crossing her arms. But̡ ẃi͠t̶ho̷u͢t̕ a̧n͟y repl͘y͘,̕ ͜s͢o̶ I'̸lļ ̨take͘ it as ͜y̧es̕:

"_But you were hooked up and had no will to keep yourself in check. So instead of doing your cod damn job, you spend time acting as traveling free of charge squid slut with desire to degustate all pesky toys you can find. It spread the rumors, but no one took notice cus we were too busy getting extinct by Green Terror and Salmons. Lena caught you red limbed, and trained you into a solid shell raising agent that still could not defeat Octavio when he escaped and captured Callie in order to brainwash her like other females in our freedom sucking society. But thank cod - the agent 3 herself did your job just fine…did I miss anything?"_

"_...um, nope. That's pretty much it!"_

She finished with that honest happy smile of hers. Talking about mood swings. She just had to relive her past, talk about her mother and now she's turned back to normal in under a second?! Lucky me: crazy ass got adopted by even more crazy girls. Why do I feel strange relief?

***Meanwhile somewhere in Inkopolis. Point Of View - Helena***

Time - 23:32. Inkopolis Square shines in distance louder and brighter than usual with Squid Sisters and Off The Hook doing their usual crossover splatfest concert. Streats felt empty and quiet. She could've stayed, shrug it off, stretch smile on her face and save the holiday. But breaking her nose and this open talk about her past as a kid with no knowledge of love, treated as expendable pawn by idols made her too irritable and lustfull to vent some personal hate on someone. So she did what hero would do - an unwelcome and judged, but necessary action with a emotion burst. In any other day she'd just grab the pan and beat Rick until she calm down or someone stop her; but here's the funny thing - she could not do that anymore. They decided to be friends and she didn't care about this whole 'A copy of a human mind controls my body and I'm kinda brain dead myself' situation. He look like an octoling, act more or less like a good fish and speaks fluent inklish - more than enough for many sealings this days. It was a step in direction she should've taken months ago, when she decided to take him under his wing. But it's better late than never

Unlike the majority the of ink-capable population, Helen marched in Plaza, taking occasional sips from a bottle and keeping her headphones up and running with trusty mp3 player and rap, written by one famous team - Sea Lords. Don't let that name fool ya, it's just another bunch of assholes from rank X - the very top of the competitive ladder almost exclusively filled with the most toxic squids dancing on the edge of the knife. For them Turf War lost all fun or meaning as a game. It's a war for ratings, money and superiority over others with no tactic being too dirty...as long as their reputation, money and manager can hush up some 'not exactly legal' things.

Knowing all that she still liked the song. She thought it was something inspirational, motivating. She even singing along some of the lyric when no one were watching with half sober tone, joy and rhythm pleasuring her ears:

Don't need perks when I rank up dude, my

Roller swinging both ways, like a goodbye

* * *

If that went over your head, this won't

My charger never misses - It just don't

If unfreshies want advice from a god

I'll give 'em hint a runnin'-gunnin' splat bomb in the jaw

* * *

I used to be a non believer just as well

Till I took a look in the mirror and I saw myself

And then I realised I was on another level

Obligatory Hell's conductor reference - METAL.

* * *

_Fists clenched and I'm gonna ink punch ya_

_I'm drenched in it, after I'll splat ya_

_From my head to my toes I'm all covered_

_Rattle with what's left of your teammates and ego_

_I'm one shell of a sucker - ink - puncher_

_Won't rest till I send ya'll to respawn_

_Super Jump away I'm coming to hunt ya_

_Burying your victory-_

* * *

(Autor's note: had to improvise with lyric separation here)

Even with headphones she hears the distant roar of multiple beasts, rapidly approaching. She went quiet and passively turned around only to see a group of bikers driving past her, probably a gang or just enthusiasts having fun. She notes them in her mind and continues her walk of loneliness. Just like before she ignored any and all contact with sealings passing by: minor conflicts motivated by racism and envy towards inklings, drunk bastards, loud youth. Eventually, when she tossed aside an empty bottle in just one district away from Plaza, her partly drunk mind saw something on the wall.

Fresh in both senses, graphite on the black wall of the firefighter department. She wouldn't even pay attention to this typical shenanigan of whoever did this, but the image was something out of ordinary, intriguing enough to make her stop for a minute and take a closer look. It was an image of white crowd full of humanoid silhouettes with strings attached to them and the Turf War HQ tower with no Great Zapfish on it. The strings go up and warp themselves on the top of the tower. Below the crowd is the message written in octarian language:

_Man have failed. _

_The theories disproven._

_NPC is our inevitable existence..._

**...**

**Don't forget to leave feedback an...I was about to ask for financial suport, but this site redacts all my attemts to leave links **


	21. Act 3 Part 5: Strings Of Tension

Act 3: Redemption

Part 5: Strings Of Tension

_**The day the world died **_

_**They disappeared **_

_**Past concrete cages**_

_**Their voices speak**_

_**The wheels of conflict **_

_**Still creak and guide**_

_**After the world died **_

_**Nothing was learned**_

_**And the future's a fog stretching endlessly **_

_**All our hopes have long stumbled in the dark**_

_**And the shadows of home is but a memory **_

_**They still haunt us but they can't pull us back **_

The second day of Splatooween, high noon and a chance to freely roam around the city without a female escort. I see some sealings in costumes here and there, much fewer inklings than usual. Traffic lights block my path to the other side of the street, and I unwillingly eavesdrop on the by-passers conversation:

"_\- ...Nah, bro. Fucking cod knows who might be under all those layers of grim and clothes! And I really don't want to pin some hot looking catgirl in the corner and then grope someone's balls under the tail. _

_\- Well, if our nixie cat talked, he'd said that lack of balls does not always indicate one's gender ^_^"_

I cover my mouth to muffle a giggle and walk past that friendly acting sharkling/urchin pair. Cossing the road, I make my way straight in the Inkopolis Square. No intention to stay there, but I might pay a visit to our gunrunner rayling or grab a refreshing cocktail. Maybe only the cocktail, considering the amount of trash and jellyfishes doing the cleanup plus labor ground dismantling performance stage. We've missed the night party and it makes me sad - I haven't even had a proper holiday for decades! Even this one got eradicated by personal drama with all my chances to have some positive venting out with a mocking slap of a door on their way out.

Almost all shops are closed due to the short working hours during the holidays. At least Crust Bucket is up and running which means the time has come. I come to the food truck, make an order and take a seat at one of the circle tables with chairs and an umbrella for customers to enjoy their lunch. The moment I come near, someone seems to recognize me and I hear even gossips catching occasional looks in my direction which makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm not used to such attention...

"_Won't you mind if we share a table?" _Argh, speaking of the devil_._ Some girlish voice beamed behind me. I close my eyes for a moment to look calm and reply with a nod, stretching my hand forward in a welcoming manner. Two stranger girls joined me, both inklings and one of them dressed up like a Count Dracula. Wr͠on̛g̛.͝ ̵I͠t's ͠Coc͘k ̡Bl͞o̸ck͟u̡la. Pheh, good one. Right...uh. I bet they are around Erin's age; looks cheerful. Let's keep it that way, while I wait for my order.

"_How are your days going, girls?"_

"_Super fresh! The Splatfest opening party was a blast! Oh-oh-oh, you're that madfish octo with a bow! I played against you a couple of times and saw your games."_ The blo̵cul͠a squid widely smiled, creeping me out from inside. ...Uh, I can't remember splatting any of those two before. Her friend talks:

"_I thought that the bow was just a different kind of bamboozle joke. I didn't believed that stupid fish-"_ She smirked

"_Hey!"_ 'I gave an offended' friend giggle and lightly struck her friend with an elbow.

"_-Well, she said she was wrecked by a bow-wielding octo. Is there some kind of secret in using such a vile weapon?"_

Her last words boiled with an unhealthy tone shift on the word 'vile' and interest in the subject. She slightly stood up from her chair and bent towards me across the table intentionally or not revealing her black bra under the hanging shirt with a couple of unbuttoned buttons on the top. I'll pretend I'm that stupid and fall for it by staring at her breasts, but first I have a question:

"_Why didn't you ask me earlier then?"_ I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"_We would if we had a chance" _Her vampire friend drags her back into the chair. I repeatedly nod, muttering:

"_...Make sense."_ I take a pause and shrug and then reply casually.

"_The secret is quite simple - you just use it wrong."_

"_...oooh?"_

_Sigh. I̕nk҉l͢in̴gş.̛..S̀t͡upid aś ̷al̀ways. ͢E̢n͘teŗt͘a̛i̵n̢m̴en͏t́ a̡n̡d̸ o͜b̢s͞e̴s̡sion̴ wi͡t͏h̴ f͜as̕hi͘o͟n ͘- that's al͢l ͢t̡hey ̴d͜ǫ. We both know it's not true and you distract me from conversation. O͞h͝ ̀y̴ȩs̷, ̨h͟a̴v͜i̕n͠ģ ̀a҉ ̡c͠asu̧al ch͞a͜t̷ w͢it͟h̀ ͟tw̸o ̶i͘nk̨l̛i̴ngs ̷t́hat̷ o̴b̵vi͏o͘u͘s̴ly ͞desire̡ ͢à bo͠y͜ f̷o҉r̵ sp̵i͞n̵ ͟f͝or̕ ͠á fai͢r r̸eáśon..̀.͜Ok͝a̷y̧,̀ m͏ayb̕e ou̷r uni̕so͟n̕ ҉o̡f͞ ͟cơmbat ̵skìlls ͡and bo̕w̷ ́p̡roficien̨c͞y̛ ̵ha̢ve t̵o̧ d͝o͏ s͏o̕me҉t͡hi̢ng ͢wi̧t̸h͏ ̧t̵h͜at̡.̨ ̶W̢e҉ are҉ g͜ętti҉n͝g̶ r̵e̛ćógnised am͢ong T̵urf̛ ̸W̵a͜r͏ c̨o̡mmuņit͟y̡ ́a̶f͏t́er ͢al͢l͏..͝.̧ You done? I don't want to sound like dick a.k.a you, but - Fi͠ne ҉-̴ ͜f̸in͝e͢...̷j͢eez̵! ͏Pȩrs̶òn҉al ̵s͞pac͝e, ̵I̷ ̴get ̨i̵t͝._

Be me and appreciate the casual talk with locals. A͘n͢d̛ s̶ḩa̸ŕe͞ y̶ou͝ŕ ͝d͢i̕s̵ori҉enti̛ng ̢vi̵s̶iơns w͏h͏il̶e ͟y̛ou̵'̛re ͘kn̵e͝e ͞d̷e̸e҉p ҉ìn ̸tripp͘i͘ng ̨balls̶ o̡n ͢a r̡a͏nd͞o͝m͡ ͠ta͞n̡tr̨u̧m ̷o͡f̢ ͢in̕s͠ąn̡ity͡?̸ ͡Ah͢, bitch,͘ I'̛m͡ to̵u͘c̶he͘d! B͝ut ͡I͟'ll gentl̛e ͘r͠épl͢y i̷s̢ '̢fu̵ck̨ ̨no'...Litteral Asshole...U͡n̸lik̶e ̴c̕er̨taņ ̡other͏s͡ I don't͟ ̷w͜h̵ine t͜o ot̸ḩér̷s͟ ͝w̨h͞en͡ I'm b͟u͢rsting̕ ̧i͢n ͏su̷d͏d̸e͢n ́p͡hy̴ćòp̴a͏t̵hic ̕lu̧st̢ ̡t͟o͝ ͏k͡ílļ, ̵b͠r̡ưt́alis͢e̢ ̛and̡ rape͟ b́ec̸au̷s̡e̷ ̨of ̨my en͞tir̢e l̵if̢e̵ s̴p̀end̀ i̛n ̡u̴n͘heál̷t̶h̸y͢ en̶v̛i̷ron͏me̛nt with ȩx̛tens͡i͡v̕e̛ b̢r̢a̸inw̢ashin͘g̶, ͘r̸ep̴ea̷te͟d͢ r̛a̧p̕e and̨ k͘i̷l̸l͜i̛ng…͠! No͏w͘ adm̢it̢ it̛. What? That you enjoy the talk with those two too, even two both of us barely follow the conversation. Uuuu͝u͝úùgh͝….̛nev͜er ̶m͢i̧n̶d͢.͏..J̡us͠t fi҉nis̢ḩ ̴th͠e ̢d̛ri̧ńk ̡an͢d͜ ͜g̴i̷v͞e̵ ̕th̨em ̸some ẁhin̨e ͢h̷o̡ne̢ý o̸f ͟y̕ours̛. No.

Nǫ~̨?!̵ Th-̨w͢h-...̴W̵hy̨ n̕o͠t̨?!́ It'd be wrong to use others for things like that. S̕pl͠at͘ y͞our ̨m̶or̕ál͠,͝ ͢o̴h ̴ri͝g̷h̨t̢eo͏u̵s͢ o͏ne.҉ It͞'͢s ̧j̵ust̛ ̨ą ̵fu҉cḱing̨ ̶thr͝éesǫme w͟ith ͜tw̢o ra̸nd͡o̶m,͏ ͜g̨i̸r͜ls ̡yo̵u'v̴e ͡f̡ound ̶o̸n͢ ̷t́he̷ stre͡a͢t͞ a̵n͜d no̷t͏ ͠Pląz͢a. Ju̴şt́ a͞cc̷ep̡t it ̛a̷nd̶ for̢get͢ yo̧ur ͏old́ ͢hum͘a͏n͞ ͟id͜e͡a͘ls.͜ N̶o ̧matt̡er ҉the ̸s͠i͟mi͟larit́ie̸s ̢this̀ ̀i̕s̵ n͘o͢t̶ y̕óur̨ ̸w̸orļd ̷anym͟o̕ré.̀ Perhaps..

"_I just remember something." _

"_Oh, what is it?" _The girls lit up with excitement.

"_Ever heard of Dadf1sh, or Dedf1sh? Ugh cod, I don't remember how they're called."_

"_Uh, duh. [One of them replied with surprised tone and raised her finger] Its Dedf1sh and she's da best!"_

"_She?" _[Her friend objected] _Girl please, it's obviously a boy. Probably hot and young~"_

"_Again with this? _[She rolled her eyes with frustrated groans] _Quit your wet fantasies, there's no way in shell they're a male!"_

"_Why not! H-he's just shy-!" _

"_Or she's ugly and an unfresh fat salmon, he-he!" _

"_...Or this is a human hiding their identity." _And here I am stopping their escalating argument with a seemingly distant and emotionless response. Both girls stopped and turned their attention to me with a confused gaze.

"_Wha-"_

"_H-hu-human? Pff, don't say nonsense, those primitive creatures have gone extinct lo-o-ong time ago. I've learned it from the exhibit in the Shellendorf Institute"_

I slowly shook my head in response, looking in the eyes of the fish that just called me a primitive.

"_Primitive? Really? Well, that's one way to insult us…" _I mumble to myself.

"Excuse me?"

"_I'm saying that humans would not be happy to hear 'that'..."_ I can't help but voice my displeasure with their view towards us, using fingers to show quote/unquote when putting extra focus on the last word. One of the girls casually points at me with a finger while holding a fork.

"_You should visit that exhibit if you haven't done it already"_ My displeasure grows into a muffled frustration.

"_There's nothing to look at. Old and rusted junk beyond repair, bones of a kid playing VR and common assumption that this is an adult doing some ritual. Makes me laugh in tears." _Before my temper goes out of control, I should change the subject.

"_Back to undead Daft Punk - slash - human theory. That could explain a lot: a suspicious selection of music, hiding identity and no public meetings outside concerts as far as I'm aware. Call me crazy, but that all seems too odd to me. A 'Dead' ' Fish' playing music of the dead civilization... I'd like to see them in person."_

"_Oh, that's impossible."_ One of the girls said, waving her hand to add weight to her words. Her friend added:

"_Yeah, they never do an interview or have any contact with fans. Plus they often do concerts in Plaza and no offense, but you're an octoling…"_

I lower my eyes and put my fingers between each other, thinking

"_..back to social octo hating bullshit. Sigh, damn it. Well, that sure complicates things. A zone of danger and sudden death"_

"_Well, not so sudden and dangerous if you stay away from sharks and urchins"_

She sounds so reassuring, but I wouldn't be so sure if I ́w͏e͞r҉e͠ h͢er. Sigh, I͘ ͟hate ͡to ̵a҉d͞mi̛t i͘t͠, but we gonna need girls help with t͠h͞at̡.

"I'd rather stay away from inklings. No offense, but some of your kind are so fucking salty."

"_Phah! You haven't seen asshats from Rank X then!"_

"And we _can help you with Plaza, if you ask 'nicely'" _ suddenly one of them says with no normal tone, attracting my attention...I semi-close my eyes, diving into my thoughts.

"_Are you reading my mind?_ [They giggle over it, but sigh with disappointment and continue with a bit more distant voice] _What kind of dirty job are you expect me to do?"_

"_Um.._[They gaze at each other with short confusion and shrug] Dirty job? Ohh, did you had some hard work _back in your home?" _ Their confusion turned into two pairs of gazing eyes directing at me with curiosity, making me think harder and actually remember my assignment. I painfully exhale.

"_Electrical engineer, maintenance division in sector A in Underground…[I take a short pause and rob my chin with a frontal tentacle, while looking in the sky. Cod, I really need to address my haircut] Not the wisest choice in h̴i͏s life, but- "_

A double, almost synchronized gasp followed with confusion and even more curiosity dancing in their eyes and voice interrupting me with a loud beamed tone

"_The Underground…?! W-wait, do you mean Plaza's club or your octarian bunkers?"_

I shake my head and gesticulate my hand.

"Y͏-y̕e-̛y͝e̕a̕..̷.̀y͠ou͡ c̡an ca̴ll it a̸ b͜u͡n͝ker. _We were working overclock every day, repairs, checks and testing._ [I take a pause and faintly smile for a moment, looking back at the girls. Judging by their reaction that was kinda creepy.] _That reminds of a fun little moment we had one day._ _Me and crew were doing our maintenance routine. Many of us had protective gear, some of us didn't. _ [I point at my face with a big thumb for a moment] _With this face the gas mask never came off. Went perfectly, flawless….well, until one of us caught a mental break down and bit the cable he tore apart with nothing but his teeth. No one knew who did it. Our crew shouted out like their mama were ringing a dinner bell."_

…̶҉҉͈̹͙̳̤̮̝͕…͠͏̭͕̩̝͔̱̦̝͠

He put palms on the table, confusing them with his cold and way too calm voice. Both girls still smiled and looked interested, but in reality it was all just a show to befriend him.

"_Ever seen a man dying from high voltage? You can tell the ones who were lucky: one gentle handshake with an invisible hand of a thousand Kilowatts and they drop dead with their heartbeat resting in zero. We watched him for a full minute. No screams, no pain; just a monotone buzz and flickering lights-."_

Initially they've taken it as a joke, but when they noticed his complete absence of response to them, describing some increasingly gross and unfresh bollocks with a cold monologue, just like their literature teacher. This octo was rapidly losing all his attractiveness and interest in their eyes. Both girls started to whisper with each other about what should they do, they even repeatedly clicked their fingers right in front of his eyes, pull one of his tentacles and bitch slap him, but he kept talking like a broken radio with no intention to shut up... revealing more and more gross moments of the horrible event he was reliving eternally with a disgusting description of details.

Out of options, with a mix of worry, disappointment and disgust they've left him be. They had bad luck finding a boy, but they weren't that desperate to stick around with such loco. Yes, male inklings were in deficit in general and some girls considered octolings as second grade. Remove gays, those who already have girls and the only ones left and ugly nerds and unfresh losers. Well, better luck next time!

…̶҉҉͈̹͙̳̤̮̝͕…͠͏̭͕̩̝͔̱̦̝͠

"_-It stood still like a soldier, twitching with its eyes wide open, teeth clutching the cable with dead grip, face already going in flames and veins swelling from pressure. They look like animated puppets...Trapped by their biology and pretending to be still alive, begging for rescue... burning from the inside with blood boiling in veins till there's nothing but a charred skeleton with freshly burned meat that looks like coal, till you cut a slice….Oh, that smell of well done cooked meal is so tasty and wrong, makes you hungry and confused…Now I want steak. Big, fat, meat steak..."_

I inhale and blink with satisfaction on my lips

"Damn, now I want a stake….uh, where's the girls?"

"T̵h҉ey'r̀e ̵g͜o͢n͝e"

"...ah. _Eh, whatever.." _I reply and shrug so casually, one might think that I don't care and to be frank, I really don't.

*** Sometime later***

Walking alone is uh, unusual. It makes you look at things you've never noticed or ignored before. No one to keep your attention, guide you, and occupy you with chat. Free roam in a sea of inhospitable fish. All those different species from human-like to mind-shattering abominations, each unique and have it's preferred job in society...with only two of them being the closest representation of humans in terms of appearance. And they have ink - a mandatory thing for Turf War. And that makes you wonder: why i͠s̛ ͘it ̴th̢e͏ ́mo͠st̶ p͞o͠pul̢a͞r ̧sp̡ort͠?̧ Exactly! I bet many would want to live by playing the game, but they are forced to work for a living, because they've lost the life lottery. And that leads to anxiety and envy….

Sigh. This city is no different from 'International' or other cities of our time. The city is full of shining lights and opportunities. But when one settles in, after they take their time to taste the insides of local life, disappointment comes. Among the alien crowds and closed doors with faces judging you for their reasons one feels lonely, ordinary, helpless….useless. I don't like that feeling, it reminds me of my time as a test subject, rrgh. Same shit, now with a brand new sushi taste.

T̕h͠e̶ ͞w͝h̛o͏l̵e ̴sp͜ec̢i͝es ̀job̧ seg͞ŗe̕g̸at̨i̵o͘n ͏seem̀s ͘p͏o͏in̴tles̷s ҉t́o̧ ̸m͟e. ͜We, o̵c̡t̴arians can͏ ̀do͝ ͏ęve͡r͡y̧thing̸ w̷ith ͘e͝n͘o҉ug̶h t̕r̵aini͟ng͜. ͏E̷ngi͘n̵ȩer̕s̢,́ m̵ed͡ic̸s̸, sc͢ie̕nt͡is̕ts...She͢l̷l, ̵a̴t̕ leaşt҉ ͢in̵ tha͡t͢ ͏reg҉árd͏ ͘we̛'ŗe҉ ́one ͜step ahéa͢d o̧f ̕t͞he͡ re҉s͞t̶ ̕of͠ the w̛ór͠ld͢.̛ No wonder why. Flexible human-like body with extra limbs and regeneration. I bet it's more about your independence from other species. But here...I'm pretty sure that bullshit segregation has its own benefits and majority seems to be used to that kind of racism. It's everywhere: A crew of builders and engineers exclusively filled with jellyfishes; sea urchins on police patrol or whatever local law enforcement department's now called. Too many jobs have a species with unfair advantage over others. Not a good nor bad solution, all depends on the point of view. And I ended up on a bad side with no way to apply my knowledge on practice and be useful! Y̶ou ͟c͢an ̵be ̕usèf͘ul if ỳou͟ ̶sta̢rt payi̧ņg a͜t̡tent́ìo͟n͝ t͏o ͡y̷o͘ur͜ s̵u͜rr͡oundings̵. ̶W͢e͢'҉re̷ ̀pa͟s͡si̷n̢g ̛n͡e̡r Pl͘a͟za.

Ugh, thank you mister GPS, but I know where I'm going. Some narrow-minded idiots won't scare me. D́on'͢t͝ be ͠an͜ o͡v̶e̶r͝con͡fi͠d͞ent ͟g̢old̕f҉i͏s͟h̷ ͞͞Yòu'ré a ̕fu͘c҉k̸ing oc͞to͞l̀i̛ǹg ͏and ͏t̸h̶e̢y͝'̴ll ̶eat ͠uś al̷įv̵e̶!҉ ͢An̨d ͘that'͏s ͞M͝E̶ tell͡i̴ng҉ ͏y͡ơu, agh-! Some passerby bumped into me with force and walked by.

"_Hey!"_ I call them with frustration, but there is no response. What an asshole….

"_...what ink trash's doing here…?" _I turn round trying to remain calm yet the moment my eyes see a pair of bunny ears growing from octarian head I back off with a surprised gasp. A dumb̀o҉p̸uś with a pa҉ír̨ of coc͞k ̢su͟ck̕i͢ng̡ i̴n͡kling̸ pu͘s͢sie͠s̨ looking to make some holes in us! Wh͢at͠ di̵d͝ ́I͠ tell͜ ya͝ abo͡ut̵ ҉NO͜T! Doing HERE?! Rrgh, stop thinking like me, it's distracting. I quickly inspect the male bunny - octoling in the center of this trio and raise my eyebrow.

"_What do you want, an autograph; a hug?"_

Whoever bypasses us decides to ignore the situation. Inkling on the left clenched her fists in sinister grin:

"_You ventured into the wrong turf, octo trash."_

How creative. I used to hear that insult from Lena on a daily basis, and being beaten. So far I'm not impressed by these punks. I reply casually, gesticulating with a hand

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't seen any 'no octolings' signs here."_

"_There will be when I'll personally shove one in your ass with neon sign specifically for you, fucking eight limbs twats." _Said another aggressive-looking chick. My face spasms in a single twitch, eyes looking on the one, who said that...

"

….And replying with a dead cold tone, taking a slow step forward with murderous intent. I feel my fingers twitching. Both Inklings shivered for a moment, clearly didn't expect that, but their companion seems more confident. He stopped me by poking his finger straight in my chest with a disrespectful tone, irritating me.

"_Your threads are pitiful at best. All of your octolings are egoistic and a damn disgrace… Looking at you makes me sick. Who do you think you are to come to this city and pretend you can be one of us?"_

Boy, your hentai looks amazing and I can tolerate your bullshit, but pocking my chest with a finger?!You're playing with a madman here! Ok. Ok̶! Ok-ok-ok.. Just act calm and don't think about it. It's nothing, he-he-he. It's just a finger poke, nothing else. I'm overthinking things. He-he, yes overthinking for sure. Oh cod, just hold it together, h͟e͘'̸s̢ NOT….H-he's not…

"_...that's a good question..."_

"_Eh?"_

"_No really. Who am I? Or rather 'what'. Am. I? I'm in a good mood today, so I'll answer it for you: I'm a corrupted copy of whoever I was... [I shrugged with a faint smile]. Quite poetic isn't it. Pretending that I'm one of you?You're not my kind of person…_[And finish it with a cold face expression] _Funny."_

Pure honestly and calm look can be shocking. That octo remove his dirty finger away - uughs, gross.

"_Yo, this one is crazy…"_ inkling whispered with concerned body language to their octo boss, I presume. Hm...

"_You don't say!"_ I interrupt their little word exchange by dropping the act with a poker face and pointing at the octo with my tentacle.

"_By the way. If you hate octolings so much, why stick with an octoling? " _

Both inklings gasped and grinned their fangs with anxiety - something I didn't anticipate. Octo in the middle froze with one eye wide open, staring at me with his bunny ears twitching faintly, like a sinister beacon attracting my attention.

"_I think you're just two girls desperate for a boy and ready to follow this octo mate. Speaking of you, Umbrella Co. with easter egg cosmetics _[I point at the furiously looking octo] _One don't have to be a biology expert analyzing someone's shit to tell you that we're the same species, like it or not. Having six interconnected tentacles looking like an umbrella and bunny ears don't mark you as-"_

His face exploded with red colors and a pissed off grin. Next thing I see - lightning fast right hook to the cheek and I fall on my knees, almost going on free fall spinning on my way to kiss the asphalt. And here comes the pain, sharp, unwelcomed and as always late. Some by-passers gasp and notice our little misunderstanding. Those two associates inkling pull out brass knuckles and moving out of my sight, ready to backstab me with some punches. I adjust my right front tentacle and look at him with raised eyebrows. Th͟e͡y̨ ̧éas̡ily g͟et҉ tr͏i̸gg͏ȩr͏ed͠ ̸ìf ̨y͟o̢u e̕qual͠i̵ze the̸m ͡w͞ith ҉octo̵li͘ņgs ͢cu̧s ļets ͏f͠ac͘e ̶it̵ - ma͝j̛o̸r͝ity ̀do ̡i̴t ̕all thè t͡im̡e͠. Yea, thanks for not saying that earlier. Inhale. Exhale.

"_I. Am. Not. An octoling! I'm dumbopus, you fucking pink-colored TWAT!"_

I roll my eyes with annoying moan

"_First: Splat yourself. I didn't choose that natural color! Second: that's racism and rudeness. Third-"_

Yet he completely ignores my suggestion and waves his hands all over the place, looking mad and walking in circles spitting bullshit. I hope it's not contagious.

"_Racism? Racism?! What do YOU know about that? Who started the Great Turf war because of envy? Who's responsible for cuttlefish genocide because they didn't wanted to be a part of your EX empire?! Do I need to mention how your kind went on full extinction of hornopi species and all slightly different looking octarian hybrids you deemed as impure heresy!? ...Your kind is cancer. You're cancer. Both in this city and turf. The government may tolerate you, but we don't! Go back to Octo Valley and rot in your bunkers!"_

He pressures both physically and mentally me with aggressive monologues fueled by honest hate and emotions. All bark, no bite. But I'm out of options to leave - I'm surrounded by two armed inklings. I was wrong about them. Bypassing sealings got touched by his emotional speech, gathering around us and forming a cycle, cheering him up and trying to shame me with yells and swears... Could've shoved me in inkling's body for fuck sake! I don't understand the reasons behind all this, nor I care to understand. He might be right, but to me he's just a loud fucking fish with two chicks kissing his ass. This whole situation corners me in a pinch. If I won't do something, I'll be pressured and dominated by the numbers, possibly killed! Oh no...I'm not going to be slaughtered by a bunch of sentient food!

"_...oooooooooh, как же вы меня забеали…! А НУ ВСЕ ЗАТКНУЛИ ЕБАЛЬНИКИ!"_

I yelled out as loud as I could. I've tried to hit the breaks and end this peacefully, but I guess violence is the only option left! So̧ thąt͏'s̶ how y҉ou, ̵- ̀h̶um͘a͞ns̸ ̡-̕ ̴t͜e͝ll̶ ot͢h͢e͟ŗs̨ t̵o ͞S͏TFU͢.̸ ̸No͏te͟d. Aaargh, shut up, fish, human is working damn it! Now that they're silent, I can solve this irritating situation.

"_Oh, for fapping out loud, your bullshit drives me insane!" _I demonstratively say it in a tired tone while rolling my eyes and letting my arms fall down with my shoulders, dangling from lack of control.

"_Let's do it your way, DUMBolings. Did octarians steal your beloved Great Zapfish to power up their menacing Great Octo Weapons and wage war because REASONS? Perhaps. But if so, then please explain, WHY is that piece of logic-defying flying air-breathing sentient FISH is still UP THERE….fucking me over with MY field of work and skills I spend decades to develop?! _[I give up on my vocal cords as my voice plays flappy birds going up and down] _Genocide and extinction? Heresy?! Bitch please, it's called 'stability' and 'great national victory' - typical stuff for a civilization to do. All this is a history, things of the past. If this is your reason to discriminate against an entire species and not those responsible...Then I feel sorry for you. I really do [Short pause] Because you're dumb.."_

I catch my breath with angry breaths as the crowd goes quiet. It's hard to describe their reaction, but that one racist octo looks like a teen overcompensating for something and throwing a tantrum at everyone. Or so I think. He's angry, pissed off, and willing to fight, but someone from the crowd says something, which triggers his attention away from me.

'He's fucking right..'

'Hey, that not fucking fair. Your kind can play turf!'

'And what if I don't want to play it? What if I want to beat fish in uniform for a living?'

'You're inkling! Shut up and play turf!'

"That's squidshit!'

'If we're speaking about squidshit, then let's not forget those over-pumped bottom feeders!'

'The fuck you just mumbled about my glorious biceps, you spiky cyclops wanka?!'

'What a bias behavior coming from a species of rage free slaves-'

'Hah, stupid shark!'

'-And one eye smugglers overpopulating law enforcement..'

'Oof, burn'

'Oh, go fuck yourself, inferior single-minded mammals. My kind do All hard work in this city'

'Oh, look who's talking. Literal hivemind work addicted genderless medusa!'

I take a couple of steps back with worried face expression, 'distancing' myself from the crowd with palms. Sealings argue with each other with rapidly escalating loudness of their progressively aggressive voices, throwing complaints and insults. and tension. Things going physical, air stinks with tension, breaking out into a fight. To think that they were supporting that octo just a minute ago, and now he fights with them. I need to leave this place, before they swallow me in this mess.

H̨e̴-͝h͡é.͜ Wh̵o͏a.͏ ̸Boy, y͝ou̴ ̕h̡av͘e a ͢t̕a̸le͏n͟t͘ ͢for̛ star̕t͠ín҉g ͢ra͟ci̢al͠ ̧wars! I'm not proud of it. T͝h̨at w̕às̶ ̛a s̸ar͟c̶asm. ̕Y͡ou̢'҉ré ͟d̴iśǵr̴a͝cef̴ul̕ ̧sa҉ck of ̕s̸hi̕t́.̨ Y̨ou͢'͢ve̴ ̛tur҉ned͠ i͘n͟no̷cent͜ shi̛tba͠gs̷ a̕g̸ai͜ns͠t̴ ͢each̶ ot͢he̷ŗ! H͡iv͜é ҉fiv͢e͟! My frontal tentacles hive five each other and I can hear your inner laughter. What's so funny about it? That display of the social divide is disappointing. It's pitiful to watch... Nothing has changed. Fish, human - All the same!

Humans reaped what they sowed. Violence breeds violence, and for death one pays with death. Those who have no doubts and know no remorse will never break out of this circle...Think about it and guess how we ended up as a hollow echo in the wind of history. Yo҉ư c҉a̴n't ̵have̴ a dysto̵pi̕a, ͏R̷ick. J͟u͏s̡t̢ l̢o͜ok͘ at́ them ͢laugh͠ ͞it̛ ͢o͢f͞f án̛d co͡n̢t̨inue ͘t̡o̡ l͞iv̷e̕ ͟ąs you̧ w̵e̷ŗè. That's not a solution to a problem. Judg̢ińg b̷y͟ ͟you͜, ̛nukes a͜n̷d ̧cǫm̀p͡lȩte p̶la͡n̢e͏t a̡n̛ni̧hilàt̸iǫn di͡d̛n͝'t s͟olve̵ s͢hit̀ eith̨e̴r.̴

I stop and face slap myself with a painful sad sigh. Don't remind me of that. My hand pull out my phone and I turn in one of the old songs I've loaded in from CQ-80, to listen with a small speaker, singing alone as I walk among fish and catch questionable glares in my direction

_Большие города/ _ _Big town_

_Пустые поезда _ /_Empty trains_

_Ни берега, ни дна/ _ _No shore, no bottom_

_Все начинать сначала/ _ _Start it all from scratch_

_Холодная Война /_ _Cold War_

_И время как вода _ /_And time is like water_

_Он не сошёл с ума _ /_He didn't went insane_

_Ты ничего не знала… _ /_You knew nothing..._


	22. Act 3 Part 6: The masquerade called life

_**Act 3: Redemption**_

_**Part 6: The masquerade called life**_

***Night/early morning of the next day***

The window in Erin's room is open, Helena lies on the fire staircase going above our level, drinking and looking somewhere. I quietly pick out and gently ask:

"_May I join?" _To which she gives a single nod as approval. I carefully climb out and stand with my back leaning against the railings, my attention is on our...ex agent.

"_What do you want?"_

She asks casually and takes a sip and looks at the bottle's neck with frustration before tossing it away and grabbing her last bottle, looking somewhere in a distance. Her two long tentacles are warped under her head like a pillow for at least some kind of comfort. And their tips emit faint glowing just like mine. Too faint to be used as a light source in the dark, but look neat. I too take look in distance, saying out of the blue:

_"Beautiful night, innit?"_

_"You'll never visit me in the middle of the night just to talk about the weather [She's judging me with completely calm tone] Get to the point"_

"_Right [Damn it, why do I feel nervous? I'm not asking her for a date damn it! Sigh] Look, I hate to say it, but I need your help wit-"_

"_Ask Erin? I'm busy being drunk, lonely bitch" _

How much did she drink already? She sounds pretty sober but behaves...I turn to her.

"_Lena, you're-"_

"_And before you say it [jeez, she interrupted me a͡g̴ąi̛n. And now with an extra spicy tone, pointing at me] She's no longer satisfying you, isn't she?" _

"_E-excuse me..?"_ Ok, this is getting a strange twist, thx to her pompous mumble. She sits up and drills me with her dead-serious eyes, flinching from alcohol.

"_You want me..aren't you? Admit it! You want it[she demonstratively stretches her legs a side...Girl, stop it] D-d-dirty octo!"_

She raises her tone for a moment but receives only more confusion from me. S̷we̡ ͡h̵ ́of d͞eath ͜is ̢dru͘ņk̸ ̵a͢ga̶in͠.̨ Sad ̢ho̷oray…I shake my head and step closer to her.

"_You're drunk. And no. I simply wanted to ask if you can help me with visiting Plaza and we both know Erin won't go there even under death threat"_

She goes quiet, looking at me, then at her flask, then back at me and once again at the flask before taking another sip.

"_Fool's paradise..."_

Her voice sounds a bit cleaner and calmer as she shakes her head. Then she mumbled 'why' with confusion. I turn my eyes at the Turf War HQ tower, thinking.

"_Sho͡w͡ ̧h͟im the ͜o͢t́he͠r̢ s͜id͝e o͠f̨ I̡n҉k͟opoĺi͞s̴,͟ sh̢ar͟e͏ a ̷dri̧nk̵ w͞it̴h̀ ̸y̶a [He faintly smiled, turning head back to her with a more friendly tone] M̨ay͝b͝e ҉ca͢u͝s̛e̴ ̸so̧me͘ ͝máyhe͟m͡. Ahem. I just wanted to find that DeadF1sh DJ and get some answers. I'm dying to know where he or she gets that music…"_

I don't see her reaction, but I hear a single tired sigh.

"_...You won't find them in outer Plaza. They're in inner Plaza. [She stops, seemingly taking a sip of her position, then adds] You need someone with reputation...Someone ruthless enough so no one would dare to fuck with you..." _

My eyes keep looking down at the streat and counting cars passing by. She sounds tired, unhappy, far from being proud of herself.

"_I know you're referring to yourself"_

She snuffed with a sarcastic 'yep~' and took another sip with a faint chuckle. Moments later she asks:

"_Want some?"_

I turn towards her with a questionable 'hm'. Her arm stretched, holding a quarter filled bottle. I shrug and take an offer from her hand, give her a smile as I lift the bottle.

"_Cheers, Lena"_ I say and drink it all in one go then toss the bottle away like she did. Sc̸h͜wein. Learning from the best.

"_We'll go to Plaza tomorrow"_

I nod with releath and turn back, looking up at the sky. Clouds gather for a meeting and wind is slowly getting colder. Rain is coming, probably should not stick around and go to bed already. Metal quietly creaks behind me and Lena stands up. I guess she had enough of - wha? Sudden and unexpected thrust pushed me to railings. I feel how she hugs my back, her face leaning on my shoulder. My ears twitch hearing her breath, hands going around my belly. I..uh. how should I respond to this? She never did that before...especially while drunk. And here she is, hugging me as a plush toy. And I blush, confused, a bit nervous and….happy? Happy that she's hugging me? Jesus fucking Christ Rick, get a grip of yourself! I'm not a teen to go into a panic attack upon receiving some intimacy from a girl that I consider my friend.

"_Am I bad squid, Rick?"_

Her sad toned question snaps me out of my thoughts like a refreshing slap. Gonna be honest with her

_"Worse. You're smart. You may act like bitch of a berserk with a gun and distance yourself from others [pause of uncertainty] But I know that under that mask there's a soft, beautiful girl seeking understanding [I take pause and hear a lonely sob] _

_I'm different...like you. I know what it's like to struggle, be careless and confused yet still going forward day after day because there's little to no choice and you can't change it. I know how it feels to be powerless, useless...and be used by others for their hypocritical benefits..._

_Harem of friends won't make you happy. See happiness in what you have now: a place to live, good food, Turf War and friends. Erin cares about you… I care about you. Not sure about Raymora tho."_

She hugged me harder, her cheek rubbing against my back. I put my arm on her arms with a faint smile and add

"_...T-thanks."_ That's all she said, quietly. It warms my heart, fills me with joy. I say nothing, gently slapping her hand and looking at the night sky that's getting completely covered by clouds.

"_It's gonna rain soon."_

"_I know"_ She says shortly, not letting me go

"_We should get back inside"_

"_..Mmmm. You're warm"_

She mumbled with a sly tone. I feel her cold hand going under my shirt with a silent exhale leaving my open mouth. Good thing she's not seeing my face right now, cus I have a pretty mixed feeling that she wants me, but don't want to say it directly. Or alcohol have turned her into a stubborn kid. Either way I chuckle.

"_You can keep hugging me in a warm room without getting sick. Now lets go before we get soaked" _

"_Don't get your hopes up." _

She giggled. I roll my eyes away with a smile. AA̴rgh͘! ̸Th͏is̕ ͢c͡ut́e̶ ta̛l̡k͘ o̢f͜ y͘ou͞rs ma͟kes ͜me͝ h͞o̴rne̴y! ̷RE̛LEÁS͡E ME!̨ Have some patience, will ya? Just wait till I finish here and you can go fuck Erin in her sleep all you want.

I carefully move my ass back, signaling her to move. The moment she steps back I turn around to get back in the apartment. But she stops me by grabbing my wrist with a tentacle and gives me a short kiss full of uncertainty and confusion. Now we both stand there, brushing in this awkward situation and gazing at each other like idiots. I'm confused and sense tension; she's drunk and probably confused too. Moments later she narrowed her eyes with anxiety building on her face. She looked aside and release my hand. I remain silent, waiting for her decision. It'd be rude to say something right now or leave as if I don't care. A hostage of the awkward situation that makes me feel uneasy.

A distant sound of echoing lighting snapped her. We both looked in the direction of nature's warning, after which Lena finally moved and started climbing inside. But she stopped on half way and turned her sight to me, asking:

"_Wanna fuck?" _...the most unexpected question with the most casual tone

***One day later***

_**...watching a half-life with the dream to walk a free man...**_

Sun is going down, hiding behind concrete walls of buildings with glimpses of the light illuminating the car's window as it reaches our destination. Lena is near me, calm and not hostile. Occasionally I find it hard to believe that this is not some sick dream I'm having. The things we done last night...And now going here to help me find answers to my stupid questions? Heh, I'm full of anticipation! But. Just how much time has passed since I've escaped the underground? HOW did I escape anyway? Also Helena: when did we become friends? Feels like we were adversaries just yesterday...

Sigh, cod! My perception of time is fucked! Or҉ s̕o̶m̡e͘o͜nȩ ͜i̧s t͝o̸o͞ l̀az̢y͟ ́to ̕r͢emem̢b̧er͠ da̵tes. Pff, you don't know either. Bec͝a͟us͡e I̛ do͠n't͏ ͘caŗe̛!̴ ͜What̵ w҉as͜ ̛i̕t,̡ ̵hal̶f ̸o͜f ̡t̀h̕e year?͠ ̕M̨o͘r͜e͘,̸ ͡le͝s̵s? ͝I͜t̴'s̨ n҉ot l̢i̧ke y͠ơu͡ ͟ha҉ve a j͟o̸b án̢d̨ ̨tr̛ac͘k of time i͜s ma͟ndatoŗy.

We slept till after noon, I think. Cod, I bet we'd keep sleeping if it wasn't for Erin creating another awkward situation, when she caught us red handed sharing one bed, naked and still sleepy after that wild ride we had….and started jumping like a damn kenguru glowing from happiness overflowing her. I'm surprised I'm still alive after that! The embarrassment on Lena's face as she jumped from bed, covering herself with a blanket is unforgivable. She went back to her 'friendly usual' self and we haven't talked about that night yet. Friend with benefits...huh..

In any way, it doesn't matter. I notice a decrease in speed and turn my head to the driver. Uh..not gonna lie, I don't like the look of a sweating nervous urchin squeezing the steering wheel with both hands. The guy isn't a fan of this place for sure, but the job is a job and I'm the one paying. That was one of Helena's conditions and I can't argue with that.

"_You choose a bad time to come here, mister. Gangs are in a lookout for blood during night and I doubt your disguise will help"_

"_Exactly why I'm not going alone. And thanks for the warning" _

"_No need. It's your funeral mister, not mine."_

The driver talks and manages to keep his full attention on the road, ignoring the increasingly chaotic exterior of the streets and fish walking on them. Whores, junkies around flaming barrels, someone just got robbed. A quick check on Helena: she remains silent and looks in the car window. I pull out my trusty pocket mirror for one last check-up: fake eye mask holds up fine, shorten tentacles are still hidden under a cap. Yep, a perfect inkling ready to practice screaming booyah for no reason, piss my pants in anger whenever spot an octolings and bow to the Squid Sisters while listening to their stupid music. S͘hou̡l̡d I ͏te͡l͟ĺ w͜hąt ̢y͝ou ̵t̨hink̶ ̛of̧ s̕q͡uìd̴s to ͜E̵rin̷?͏ I'm exaggerating. A͟nd͏ I͟'̀m ͡jok͝in̷g. Ha.

As discussed before I pay for the taxi as we leave the car. And so here we are - Inkopolis Plaza, Fool's Paradise, The other side of masquerade called life. Place with a couple of names, but If I had to give this junkyard of society a name, it would've been 'Myseum of Mankind'. We're standing on the edge of it and my lungs already taste highly concentrated anarchy with each inhale. All bad, crazy shit accumulated and concentrated into this territory of ultimate freedom. No rules, no restrictions. Looking at this mess makes me want to puke and cry in disbelief.

Selling and using drugs, various violence, crimes, killings and rape just behind the corners if not publicly...with kids passing by...and no one care. Even Lena seems careless. I close my eyes for a moment to sigh, then look in the distance and put my hands on hips. F̴eels͘ ĺike͢ ̕ho̶m̛e͡, is͡n̴'t ͡it̡?

"_So, welcome to AkademGoяook, comrades"_

I say with a fake accent, making Lena stare at me with a questionable gaze.

"_Whaddaya doing?"_ She faintly asks and I smirk.

"_Ah, this? This view reminds me of a scene from an old movie. A character was standing at the cliff like this and gazed at the burning city below that fell in hell. He turned back at his shooked crew and said that phrase with a happy tone."_

She says nothing, having a visible confusion twisting her face. Suddenly our short reference exchange got interrupted by distant screams and the sound of something breaking out...or in? Hard to say. Some squid punk rushes out of the alley ahead with a bag and a Luna Blaster, shooting back. He quickly hides from my view, until moments later he emerges, pushing the crowd away and screaming in agony as his face was melting from an acid shot. Some random bypassing squid surrounds, grounded and begins to rob him in no time... despite the fact that he's still alive, screaming and begging for help. No one even stops them, only throwing a short annoyed look for a moment and discarding it.

"_We̛l̶come to H͘ell,̵ ́śc͠h̨wèi͡n͠"_

Helena turns to me.

"_Stay close, don't stick your tentacles in other's business and keep your shit together. Got it?" _She says strictly and quick.

"_̷Y͞es̴,͟ ͠m͞o͢m" _

"_You've been here for almost half a year. I've been around even before Kraken and Inkzooka became a thing. Don't freakin' test me"_

We make our way through the parking lot. That's quite an impressive amount of functioning vehicles, well organized too. Has to be a gang's car judging by their similar color pattern and segregation. Th̴ere ͢a̴r͜e e̕ǹo̢ưgh͘ i͡diots̛ w̨h҉o͞ th͏i̴n̕k ̶th͘e̸y c͘a̛n f͜uck҉ ̡w͢it̕h ͠ga̡n̴g͢s͏ or͟ ̡t̶h͘e҉ir̛ p̵rope̛r̵t͠y̡ ànd ̀get ͢aw̨ay ͘w̷i̛t̛h it. Sh͏arks d͠o͡n͞'t h͠ave͜ ̡to worr̀y a͢b̡out ́c͞h̵e͜a͢p mèa͘t̸ s̀hor̷ta͜ge͟~. Even with that in mind I've expected to see broken cars, stripped for parts, decaying in rust, places in different places and used for whatever they need.

Figures blinking in shadows with faintly colors of tentacles and their tips moving like wisps; a pretty mean group of bastards group around some cars with one of them shaking and jumping. Boombox playing music, smell of barbecue makes me hungry and their rap battle makes me want to hang myself. They stare at us as we pass along. Better to leave them alone and simply follow Lena. Our goal is the ex Turf War HQ Tower now known as Inner Plaza with the Underground club located there. That name gives me creeps and I don't shine with intention to go there asap, but...Sigh, what fly bit me to have an idea like this? The ̧o̵ne th͝at ̵c͏u̡r̨r͟en͝tl̶y leads ̀y̕ou thŕou̡g̨h̨ t̛h̴e̴ mos̡t́ ͢v̵i͞ol̡e̢nt͜ terri̛to͝ry̛ ͞o̧f̀ al͝l ̨k͢n̨o̶w̷ǹ ̨t̷urf̸. Ha. Ha. Extra funny….

Remnants of the gates ahead greet us with horrific stench getting stronger. Decaying arches with big metal letters saying 'WELCOME TO INKOPOLIS PLAZA!' and an old, colorless poster on the side of inkling girl teens with dulies. Reminds me of soviet summer camps with this...atmosphere of decay going against the grolorous foundation built to last. As if we cared about reasons behind lack of financing when we were kids. This place has its own beauty...and a path laid of dead bodies. Fresh dead bodies. Different flavors of blood soaking through cracks in seemingly old asphalt, mixing in a rainbow factory that follows the flow on the uneven surface in search of the nearest sewer manhole. Does anyone even wonder what happened here? Or why? All I can see is a pair of jellyfish cleaning the mess plague style: one is holding stingray with stretched legs and spill fire, other holds fuel tank. Oh, this smell is...oorgh, smells like fried fish, dust and death. Oh, I'm gonna throw if I stay here for another minute. T͞he̕n ͜s̀hut y͞our ǹose̸ ̡a͏n͜d ͜k̴eép úp̕ w̴it͢h̸ y̢our ̡Greȩn T͡er̸r͠or!̕...Thi͟s p҉lące͠ sm҉el͡ls ͜li̧ke͢ ̵ho̸me.̧.͘.̵I ̴hat̢e̛ ͟home̷.́ S͞h̷e͡'s ̶wa͘i͜ting̸ ͏foŗ ̢yo͏ų. ̶G̕o̷.̨

Since our straight up path is blocked by pyromaniacs and burning bodies, Lena takes a turn towards a dark alley. There are figures doing something in the dark and I'm in no interest in finding out, yet I move with haste to catch up with Lena, coughing from smoke and smell. As I get closer I hear screams, moans and cry mixing in an unpleasant mix of indication: our so called shortcut is...busy for the lack of better word. She hugged the corner and peaked in the dark.

"_Whaddaya looking at?! Fuck off or be fucked like this cheating tight slut! Yea~! Your ass is MY property, not her!"_

Female angry voice beams from the ally followed by stronger and more intense sounds of rape interrupted by… a boy...moaning and begging for help.

"_So much for shortcuts…[I quietly say to her with unese building inside of me.] Rrgh! ̧I'͏m ̨go̷n͘n̷a de҉al̷ w̸i̕th́ t͠ha͘t o̴b͡sta͞c̴l͢e̸ reaļ ͘q҉uick and̵ ̛ge͠ntĺe҉."_

Asshole snatch control from me and intend to kill that girl even though we only see their silhouette. Thats better if you ask me. The last thing I want right now is to see how ugly that gal might be and remember all dirty details inspiring my nightmares for weeks ahead! 'Меньше знаешь - лучше спишь' and I intend to stick to that philosophy. Lena quickly pushed me to the wall and shook her head with disturbance on her face.

"_U...rgh, I mean 'Asshole'. Get a grip."_

"_S͏o ̛m̸uch͡ ̛for̀ hero̡. ͟C͞a͘n't e̕v͞ȩn͟ h͏e̸lp ́a̛ ̨sea͟ling̸ iņ nee͘d" _He hiss with judging tone and receive a slap.

"_You know what they say: good intentions lead to death. They go here by their own will. Their problems are not mine. Wish to be a hero? Go ahead, save that boy. No one will even thank you"_

"_...Rr͘g̀h Ri̛ćk, I reàlly̡ ͢ho̷p͞e͟ ͠y̧our poin̕tl͠ess aǵe͞ńd͞a wor͘th ̵a dam͞n, cu̡s ̧I a̴l̢r̕e͟ad͝y wànt͝ ̛t͘o ͟ģo͟ ͏phy͜si͏c͠a͜l.̀..̧Oo͠oo̵hgh, for c̵r̢y̴in͜g o͠ut f̨uc̶ki̧n͠g ̴l̛oud,͞ C̡AN ̨ÝO͡Ų ͡PL̀E̡ASE F̷U̸CK ͠Y͢OU͏R ͜S͏EX ̧SL͘AVE M͞O͜RE̶ ̢Q͜U̷I̴ETL̶Y?̨! ̢I̵ R̕E~EAL̛LY ͟W̨A̡NT͢ T͏O͞ ͠RI͞P ̧Y̴OUR̶ ̷TH̷RO̶AT ͘IN ̴HA̵LF̨ R̴IG̴HT ́NOW҉!"_ Asshole moved my head and an angry yell at the asshole in the alley. I feel awkward, even Lena widen her eyes, staring at me

"_Go fuck yourself, blockhead!"_ Came in reply. I regain control and shrug, hearing inner mumbling. Lena twisted her face and slowly shake it

"_...Octolings..."_ She said with a sight and let me go, then moved away from this mess.

This smell make want to puke my guts out and awakens my hunger; those bodies...Oh, fuck that fucking couple. Because of those two I have to smell all that shit and stare at Lena's magnetising sick ass as we cross this damned streat. Do̢ ỳou ͢w̸a͜nt to͘ wa͟l҉k͟ w̡it͢h a̸ b̀on͞er o͢r͝ ͞tum̡ble̸ d̴o̷w̶n in y͝òu̶r fuc͡kéd͝ u҉p ̡me͠m̵o͘rìe͢s?!̵ Śto͝p͘ ̕th͏ińkiņg͝ a̕bout y҉o͜u̕ ̡kņow ̶w̧h͝at͟, ͘mo̴ve ͞y͞ou̴r͟ ̶a̶s̸s ̛a͡nd l҉o̷ok a͜t ̸her ̢ASS!

Streat of burned corpses distancing behind us and life rolls in upfront. Street of the dead shifts into a street of...everything! Distant screams, deaths, cars and anarchy. Hookers, robbers and drunk bastards inhabiting roads, some throw and sleep near walls. A gang car rushed past us with sealings laughing and drinking as they stare and get out of the windows. The car itself drags a corpse with a rope around their neck and lifts on the dust.

"_Humanity at its finest…."_

I drop one liner with a dismissively disappointed tone, spreading hands and looking at all this with misunderstanding, disbelief. No form of control or restaintment. Freedom to life and die as you desire. Makes me wonder and compare. What's worse: Order like in the Underground or freedom similar to this...

Lena says nothing and keeps on going towards our goal. With all chaos, dirt, crime and abuse around I feel tensed, worried. And the fact that we're still in one piece brings me no relief. Not a single motherfucked even dared to get near me or Lena. Even armed psychos, and gang members with overwhelming numbers keep themselves away from us, staring at me with anxiety and whispering something among each other, rubbing their weapons. This...ain't about me, isn't it? Or...No. No-no, just don't. It's not worth thinking about it.

***Around half an hour later. Near Inner Plaza entrance***

"_Are you kid or [burp] a squid?"_

This tropical-betta-fish is tripping hard. I look at him just like I'd look at the idiot with confused disgust raising more questions than common sense.

"_That's the most stupid question I've ever heard"_

"_Pff, brutha!...Thats th..Tgh…Oh fack...-cuse me! [He shambled aside and threw on the floor. I partly cover my face with disgust and take a step back. Then he somehow stands back up and looks happier than before]...oh, sorry brutha! Thats fucking...fucking...What are we fucking? Who Am I fucking?"_

He's so wasted he even forgot what he's talking about. While Lena is busy and I have some patience left, I'll be polite. P̨u̶s͢s͞y

"_You were asking a philosophical question" _I say with a vexing tone as I roll my eyes away from this drunk wreck. Why am I even continuing this conversation?

"_Oh yeA! That fuckinng phil...or soph? How was it.. again? Ah! The logical question, y~o. Are you a kid or a squid?" _

I regret my decision. Fuckin̕g sh҉elll,҉ R͘ic̕k.͢ ͏Let ͟m̛e ͟pu͟t͜ ͜u̕s ̧o̶ut͟ ơf̨ t͟hi͞s mi͟se̢ry̡~ You aren't helping. Th́e͝n l̵et me!͏ Yeah, smashing poor fish's head against the lamp post 'really' gonna help the situation.

"_I'm not really-"_

"_You're kid now! You're squid now! You're-[brup] kid now. Sign with me, brutha~!"_

He started singing some shit and repeated it over and over! My eye starts to twitch with frustration and rising suggestion to break his face. And it sounds more convincing every second I spend hearing this drunk fuck acting like he's on Talent show!

"_[Sigh with eyes rolling ] Śom̷e͘body̵ sp͠lat ͘ḿe..̶."_

I clench fist and punch this drunk weirdo with annoyance. K - the fuck - O. Sigh, this place and holdup we keep bumping into are getting me on nerves. That fuck couple blocking our way, getting caught in a middle of a shootout and now waiting in line to get inside the tower. Oh, I regret coming here, but we're knee deep in shit to turn back. The music inside is so loud I can hear it even here and I like the tune. To be quite honest, this street and tower looks similar to Inkopolis Square, even in this decayed state. Shops turned into dirty bars, slutoon houses, backdoor exit for bodies: splattered, ripped apart, beaten to death or bearly alive. I know there used to be an armory with practice range and training grounds. Think it's the Illegal Turf War? May҉b͘e̷.͜ H̡ea̧rd̵ ͏about t͢h͞at͘ shit̢ ͝ba̕c̷k͝ in ͠a d̡a̛y҉.͢ Ea͏sy ͜mo̶n̵e̷y͠ ̢o͝r̨ ͢eąs͢y҉ c͢of̸fin f̴r̛ee ̀of c̶h̕aŗǵe. Hm...Let me guess: no respawns, military grade ink tanks with enough pressure and to tear limbs apart and punch holes in bodies PLUS mixed with gravel for extra damage? Wh̨àt ̢a ͟sḿa̡rt̨ lit̀t̢l͠e ̀bo͜y!̢ ͘Ha̵v͟e͠ ̵a̛ c҉ookie. Jeez, even Tartar had limits!

Our turn is almost here. Fish go in, fish go out and guard on face control filter any unwanted sealings that try to get inside. Armed for the teeth with designs you don't see in Turf War. Drunk or high gets rejected. Finally it's our turn. Lena takes a step forward and looks at the guard. That armed fish looks at me, then looks at Lena, then back at me with something on her mind.

"_Miss Ahako, welcome back...Is he with you?" _She pointed at me. I cross my arms and keep my mouth shut.

"_..." _

"_Aight, I get it. Have a good time"_

Lena silently steps inside. For a moment my eyes follow her, then I blink and snap from a surprised stun. Yet the moment I take my step guard stops me with a hand. Sigh leaves me, tired semi closed eyes shift right and up, staring at the guard with one. Obvious. Question. No, I'm not gonna say it. I'll just punch my way inside if she won't let me go.

"_Listen buddy. I'd be a good boy around her if I were you. You don't want to see her when she's hopping mad~"_

I refuse to comment on such poor pun with poker face. Her face tho..It went from teasing to serious in under one blink as she adds:

"_Seriously buddy, she's no joke. She'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat faster than you can say 'wommy'." _

Castrating me after seeing who she really is AND having sex? Pff, press X to doubt. But they don't know that. I bet they see her as a ruthless badass. I relax and smile, lifting her arm like a barrier and go inside while giving up a faint smirk and teasing response.

"_~Woomy~"_

At last. We're inside and the first thing that meets the eye is a huge board placed specifically so no one could miss it. '_Know DA way and read wee foking rules' _written on top with questionable grammar. Pl͢aza ͞ÁND ŕu̧les̵?̀ ̀He̷re̷sy͝~̕! Quiet you. I'm surprised just as you are. But this is supposed to be a place for fish of culture and not complete psychopaths. Lets see…

"_No mindless killing, no public sex, no stealing and mind your own business. Keep that in mind and you'll be fine. I'll be at the bar getting tipsy."_

Helena loudly explains 'da rules' in my face in an attempt outscream the music and leaves me at my own disposal in favor of drinks. It's even louder than outside which should not be surprising but still. Too loud. I think I'm gonna have a headache if not bleeding ears. Probably should start with a bar too and get some 'load'.

As I make my way through corridor music picks up volume and temp even more. Can't think properly. At this point I simply follow the signs and people. Or am I following that feel of rhythm and beat attracting me towards the source? Turn to the left, go straight, door to the right, staircase one floor down and walk forward till you see a big red double door. And enter it.

A big room opens before my eyes. Bunch of sealings go party hard on dance flow as if there's no tomorrow; a small bar at the corner serves drinks and cocktails. The circle pedestal with various devices and speakers stands in the middle, like an altar or a statue with a DJ dancing and working inside all this. Some kind of shy freak in a black costume and biker helmet. Can't say for sure if it's a male or female, can't even be sure what race hides behind that helmet with led powered faceplate visor which displays different emotions. Suddenly music volume finally dies down and slows down. I make my way towards the bar, take a sit and order something strong by gesticulating hands. Jellyfish bartenders get into work, but keep an eye on me.

"_And what brings a lost sheep into thy halls of unfreshness?"_ it asks in quite an interesting manner, mixing cocktails.

"_Lost sheep?"_ I ask in curiosity which is distracting me from thinking.

"_Grim face, confusion in thy eyes. First time and don't know what you want?"_

I raise my eyes and look at the bartender

"_Reading me like a book, aren't you? [I briefly chunkle as I shake my head] Guess that's a sign of professionalism."_

"_Sir, are you sure you don't want to change the order? Your order is indeed heav" _They ask me with concern, but I bet it's just a way to get under my skin and make me spend more

"_One cocktail won't kill me. I came here for answers anyway." _I say dismissively.

"_At the bottom of the glass? Heh, your funeral, sir" _They say with friendly tone and deliver my order

"_Funerals? Hah, please. I'm already a walking ghost. And much obliged"_ I faintly smile and take a sip. Oh, that bittersweet fluid going down my throat with a hot trail of disgust followed up by a good feel going down inside like a waterfall.

Music picks up the rhythm once again. I take a turn to see the show and DJ dance there...Then here, then there...? Wot th- shifting around and standing on the tables, dancing; just punched a fool that tried to reach them. I- I shake my head in disbelief and look at the glass I'm holding before looking straight at the show. Am I hallucinating right now? N-no, it's real. I'm not the only one seeing this and visitors are reacting differently. Who's surprised and confused like me, that guy seems to enjoy the show, the other two are too wasted to care. I shake my head and slap myself in disbelief. This isn't some light show. I'd know. And there's a particular detail in my full attention: electric trails and static consistently mimic DJ's position as they shift around the place. Teleportation. So far I saw only ONE type of fucker with that property - sanitised octolings…huh. Deadf1sh...Dead fish. Fish looking for death...is it?

Forcefully shake your head and snap this shit out with a long sip of cocktail! Don't be RICKdiculous! Look at their movement, how free and unrestrained and accurate they feel. Precise teleportation...and it's all perfectly following music's rhythm. One thing is for sure - this is the one I'm looking for. Yet, whoever is hiding behind that helmet is too alive and active to be sanitised. Should I be happy about it or tremble in confusion? It might be human. A real deal, unlike me.

For some reason the track starts to slow dow͞n̴ and sounds more...ruuude. Is it just me or everything gets slow and gets only louder a-and annoying? Owooo~. I feel...like I can conquer the world! Bruh, who's working on music here?! That shuffle of sounds, impossible to comprehend! Music turned into vomit of sounds for surface slowpokes...I mean humans..!..Aarrgh~! I MeAn -meanme҉ąnm̡e͠an...no mean? I don't mean. Who does it mean? Oh. Humanity on the fucking unicorns, what the fuck am I thiiiii̡iiìii̶…...owo?! Suddenly I shake up with a shivering impulse going down my spine. I feel dizzy, like dizzel...or whaewa. My head is spinning like carousel...Carousel-carousel, storytelling begins~ Oh cod, I still remember that child show song. Ffffuck I'm old.

Anyway all the way. I'm not feeling go- I mean bad. Something is wrong with me. The thoughts I'm having, the thighs I see-. I see faster! Hah, everything looks so funny, so slow and bright. Oh, look. Look at them! They come to this place, when they know they're not pure. Shadows. Dancing. And having F...what ? Fun? Yeah~ Yes-yes-yes. FU-n! Maximum fun! Maximum fun for ALL~!

Rrgh. N-no! There's rising tension in my chest. It burns. It burns as my heart follows the music beat. My fingers squeeze in a painful crackle like a bending wood. I try to get up, but my legs feel like jelly. Ooh, my͘ hea̢d̷~! Is this drugs?! Did he…?! Ffffiuuuuuuagh,ha-ha-HA! I'm a king of all lizards! Give me more catnip! S͝T͢OP ̧it!͟ Temples pulsates in the painful rhythm. My guts are squeezing and twisting themselfs. My vision is getting blurred...I- see blood dipping on the floor. My hands are melting. A flood of feelings wash all the logic. A thousand glass shards hurts my eyes. My hands rub them. Suddenly. My eyes twitch as I hear the violent violet playing. Everything stopped. I feel nothing. I hear nothing. I want to scream and panic but my lips are tired. All I can do is listen and watch

Bartender is gone, dancing people are gone...everything is gone! Only vague shadows remain, driven by the violet's melody. My body flinches in convulsions, my mouth feels dry. I can't stop this...I ̢d͠on'͘t w͢an͡t ͘to. Listen. Listen closely. I r̡e͢m͏èm͘ber ̷th͡e m̨ús̸ic that played when I d͜ied̷….My twitcing eyes latch on shining figure in the distance playing it. No words are spoken yet I feel its desire to escord me.W-why..? To where? For a moment I smile like a child, but then words painted in horrific whisper escape my mouth as my body twitches

"_T-t́ha̡t̀ m̴u͏s͞ic. ͏Ít͢s ṕla̛y͢i̵ng ̛ąga͘in͠…!͝"͞_

Sudden flash of light and the pain washes me away. I squeeze and grind my teeth in muffled moans. Buzzing in the ears. Do-OH! Aa!….aarghh~! Did I just get hit by a truck in my cheek?! Oh, fuuuuu-hu-hu-huuuck. I'm gonna throw. I'm doing it. I'm throwing and - rrgh, receive another crash accident, this time in the stomach. I grin and moan in pain, twitching in my own weakness. Inhale, exhale. Breathe, keep it together, think about something distracting. My entire body itches in anxiety and exhaustion. Gonna slowly lifting my head and peak around, gonna see what the fuck is going on. Obvious guess - something bad happened.

"_Hey-hey-hey! He's up. Rise and shine Mr. cocksucking octotrashling!" _

Some pompous goon just mocked at me. I flick from yet another punch. I'm so trashed, I can hardly feel it now. Where am I anyway? Spit the blood and look around. Breathe. Ok...okay. Some kind of big luxury room with huge windows, three assholes armed and ready to kill with blaster and dualies. Familiar DJ in black suit with a helmet is also present here, standing near the table and leaning on it with their hands. I can't move, so I look down to check...yyyeah, this is bad.

"_..w-wha happened? Where am I? Why. Am I...!? [for a moment panic burst in and overflows me] сухопутные моллюски-переростки, ВЫПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ!"_

As much as I struggle both vocally and physically, it only results in a chair I'm tied up to dance and annoy my 'guards', which looks a bit confused and more willing to splat me out of this life from what I just said. DJ clap their hands and track everyone's attention, then stench the hand towards the nearest muscle bag without moving their head for an inch, drilling me with their look through the helmet. One of them chuckled '_Sure thing~' _and handed over his blaster. Then DJ aimed at me. Silence covered the room. Guards just stand there, watching, that fish isn't even flinching...like a statue. And the distance between me and them is just enough for the shot to kill me. Tension is rising. I'd pray for a miracle, but this isn't some low tide gun used in Turf War. I'm experiencing a plethora of emotions right now, staring into the black face place of death with 'owo' emote on it. I close my eyes. Just make it quick...

Two shots. Scream and sound of something heavy hitting the floor. I open one eye, then the second one as I stare at the peculiar scene. Two guards have fallen and are bleeding out as a lifeless corpse with an inked hole in their head. The one that gave DJ a gun fall on his knees, shocked and panicking

"_Whoa-whoa-whoa! Boss! Boss-bo-bo-ss! Calm down! J-just tell me, wha-!"_

His stuttering begs stopped. Splash of ink drilled his eye out and his body hit the ground. Then silence. I stare at this bloody mess completely lost and confused! For crying out, life! Hold the fucking sea horses and give me some explanations! DJ toss the gun away

"_Expendable trash with wide mouths. Words travel fast here and I'll prefer if we'll have a quiet conversation."_

A muffed, cold woman's voice breaks through that helmet. Alright, it speaks and it's a girl. Maybe it's my chance to clarify what happened.

"_W-what mistake? What wwwas in those drinks? Who are you and where am I? Where's-?!"_

I clench my will and spill out of my thoughts one by one, but she raises a finger and puts it near the helmet, practically telling me to shut up. Should I even mention Helena? It might get her in trouble, or perhaps save us ass again. Agent to the rescue...Sigh.

"_We get to that shortly. But for now, I think an introduction should be made _[Her hands go up under her helmet and unzip the harness as she takes a pause] _As one said: Mind is a harness-"_

She takes off her helmet, then takes off the black balaclava, shocking me with one. Big. Fucking Twist….God, I hate to be right! Seeing my mixed reaction, she faintly smiled and finished the line that cannot be forgotten..

"_-I have rejected the harness. The name is __**Ahato Mizuta**__, more commonly known as DJ DeadF1sh. Nice to meet you, Richard Streletskiy."_

_(autor's note)_

_Sorry for the long wait. You know how it goes: life, study, lack of inspiration, struggle to achieve quality and make everything look as it suppose to be. You have no idea, how many ideas and drafts has been trashed. ALSO, as you may see I've decided to change the story name a bit. QQL change so to say._


	23. Act 3 Part 7: More than just business

_**The point of no return is growing nigh as your half-life reaches its climax. Songs and poems said everything that has to be said. What you chose will define more than you can imagine. **_

This...is discouraging, impossible….unbelievable. By all means I should be jumping on a place like Erin and crying from happiness. Should I? I gaze at the impossibility or rather another fact that humans like rats and roaches - always find a way to survive. Was Tartar wrong by predicting our immune system bringing our demise when contacted by the new world? I'm in a complete loss of words, just staring at her with my mouth wide open. She's a human. Just like that. A real, breathing, human with a shaved head and unimpressed face expression, staring at me.

"_Surprised? Jellyfishes are not the only species with expertise in translating dead languages, let alone speaking on them"_

Her words laid out in perfect english with a faint smirk leaving her face. And now she's inspecting me while I'm too busy comprehending all this. No reply from me. I got nothing to say because oh my god, it's a human! Yet she phrased that as if she isn't...Odd...The amount of questions I can spit in her direction gives me a headache! . And she simply takes an empty glass and fills it with alcohol from the shelf on my right. Moments later she breaks the silence

"_I know you're shocked and have questions_ [She takes a pause, sipping from the glass]. _Let's make one thing clear:_ _I'm not a god, I dislike religion, my flesh won't make you immortal, I cannot turn water into vodka and I will not bear your children or be interested in any kind of intimate activities unlike the majority of the local female population. Don't give me that confused face, you have no idea how ridiculously stupid and narrow minded sealings can get, when they see me. Are we understanding each other?"_

Okaay…She's been in this situation before. That's a plus 1 to the amount of questions boiling at the tip of my tongue. Yet I can't squeeze a word from myself, only nod to which she faintly smiles and finishes her drink. Think Rick, think!

"_Did you bite your tongue or forgot how to talk?"_ Either by curiosity or teasing she's gently pushing me to talk. I lower my head and shake it

"_I have...so many questions.."_

"_What's the definition of insanity? What's the meaning of live? Why are we here? How to dominate hell with pancakes? How many re-releases of Skyrim was there before Half Life 3? How did human managed skip multiple milenia, learn the language and do some voodoo magic makeup to look young"_

"_A..actually the last -uh..yeah. The last pair of questions. Just...how?"_

Something sparked in her eyes, her voice peaked deeper into curiosity as she stepped closer to me.

"_I don't open up my secrets on the first date to strangers." _

I twist my face, processing

"_...fair enough. [I take a pause to exhale and narrow down my circle of questions] Why did you kill your goons then?" _It's her goons, no doubt about that. one of them called her 'boss'. But how did she manage to rise in power?

"_I keep my identity a secret and willing to kill if it means to maintain that secret."_

"_So no one knows about the last woman on earth...[I interrupt her and giggle] You're a cruel woman. Feminist racists would be proud."_

We both shame a faint chuckle over a bad political joke before she continue

"_Well, not exactly the last woman on earth if I'm being honest…_"

"_Wonder why..." _

And I wonder indeed. There's something off about that lady, something that I'm missing. Can't lay my finger on what exactly, but this whole situation with her seems very implausible without some deus ex machina type of deal. Cryostasis can explain surviving ~12 000 years, our healthcare, augmentations and implants can prolong life and adapt one to new environment...Nanomachines? Doubt they can do much aside from sustaining one's health. Damn it, Richard, think…!

She made some sounds, trying to speak but stopped half way and shook her head. Most likely trying to come up with the right words.

"_Pretty sure you got other questions to ask"_ Why would she try to change the subject? Is she hiding something or she doesn't want me to dwell on those thoughts? I have a bad feeling about this, but I'll play long since I'm out of options anyway.

"_Actually yeah. About the drinks and how did I get here…"_

She faintly giggled and poured more drink into the glass then walked around the table and sat in her boss chair. Moments later she continued

"_Blame your lack of awareness. Asking the hard drinks with drugs, ignoring the menu and warning? Seriously, what do you think this is, a normal bar? As for why you're here? Guards find out that you're octoling, tripping balls and mumbling something in ancient language."_

I look away in shame

"_I see...Btw, it may sound like a wild guess, but how did you manage to get in..uh, how do I say this - position of power? It's definitely your office, located at the top of the tower or somewhere in higher echelons, those goons called you 'boss' and I doubt a simple DJ would shoot someone like that. And there's something off about you. Can't appear in public, undercover work as a DJ in a place where people and info can be controlled, should the situation go out of control; pulling the strings from the shadows. It only leads to one logical conclusion - You're the motherfucking Big Boss of this hell hole."_

She started to slowly slap with a sinister grin on her satisfied face.

"_Mighty octarian mind in action. Yeah, I'm a fucking Big Boss and this is my outer heaven. How did I achieve this? It's simple, really: I've located the big nuts, crippled their operations and lured them out of their lairs. Then it was easy as the Powergirl Station - wink-wink: take out the competition, claim the power, manipulate everyone into thinking that their methods got them into this shitstorm, offer a proper solution that ultimately benefits your vision, take out the competition or bend them to your will by necessary means. Results - win-win situation for everyone: crime rate across the city and outskirts drowns, innocent people feel safer, life improves."_

Bold claim which lights up the mood a bit.

"_Didn't thought you're an optimist"_

"_An optimist is when you sizing up the situation that's bloody impossible and say: 'Yeah. Alright - I'll have a go!' Me? I'm a leader and opportunist, creating my own windows of opportunity and harnessing it, solving the problem with long-term benefits and profit for everyone. Good leader is the one who barely exists in the eyes of others, working behind the scene. When the work is done, aim fulfilled, people will say: ``we did it ourselves."_

"_Not gonna lie: I find this hard to believe."_

"_Perhaps you should drink some soda then. It'll make you see faster, or so they say in the commercials._ _An_ a_bandoned area gets utilized as the center of shattered crime pulling itself back together as a publicly known location. Right fish get paid, territory officially declared as 'no laws land'. Business runs without inconsistent obstacles, normals arrive here at their own will and risks. Half the risks and troubles to make a deal. And I'm the one pulling the strings, while working as a DJ...that's been my hobby for the past 50-60 years. Gangs, black market, Plaza, crime - everything leads to your truly"_

"_...sixty years is a half life for most people back in the day! Just how old are you, grandma in armored latex?! How much of a human is left in that heavily augmented body of yours? Can one even call you a human, or simplify it down to a typical business women, with behavior less human than a fucking robocop? Turned Plaza into a life breaking monument of everything that brought us to extinction...Unbelievable.."_

"_And apparently you have no ears if you fail to see the bigger picture. I did this city a service: concentrated all illegal activity in one abandoned part of the city and kept control to myself. I keep this city clean"_

"_By turning black eye on drugs, killings, rape, twisting innocent lives and raising younger generations with unrestricted access to things that can brake or corrupt them? A bunch of phoney justifications of your greed if you ask me!"_

"_Drugs and alcohol are no more addictive than food and air"_

"Now you're just talking bullshit!"

"Am I now? Then, then prove me wrong and tell me, how long can one last without a meal? Without satisfying said addiction, one will feel weird, weak, start acting and thinking irrational, prioritising fulfillment of the painful urge that keeps compromising their abilities to function."

I say nothing, processing her twisted logic.

"_Now if we look at so-called starvation, what do we witness? Exactly same symptoms, there for life is addiction"_

"_Have you ever starved? It's not getting high and drunk so hard you can't even remember your own name! You will literally die without food, water, air and rest."_

To which she waved her hand, refusing to accept the obvious

"_Excuses of the living."_

"_Or someone's logic needs a bit of manual formatting. Jesus non existing fuck me Crist, being the last of your kind really fucked you up…"_

"_Settle petal, angry octopus. In any case, the Internet does exist. It won't stop kids from discovering things they're not meant to see. Same with Plaza. I gave them something I haven't had myself - freedom. No fish ever force them to come here without a reason. They know the danger and consequences...yet they still came. You can blame me all you want. In the end, you all aren't worthy of the freedom you got. Want example: look in the mirror"_

"_Philosophical argues about free will, memes-"_

"_-isn't your kink, so don't give me that La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo crap. That's what you wanted to say, aren't' you..?[_rude interruption with tension rising] _Free will is a privilege. Religion is a leverage. Memes, Rick. The DNA of the soul. It's our legacy that shapes our will, our culture...It's what we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough, they will learn to hate. Envy, greed, capitalism, fascism...all memes. All past along despite eradication of mankind."_

I moan in frustration

"_Oh, here we go again. What is human if modern ex sea life is no different from what we used to be in all meanings. Spare me the headache and tell me, how do you know my name?"_

"_Ever asked yourself after coming to the surface like 'What is human?' or 'What can be considered human?' What if our idea and invision of the human race as something superior, standing above food chains was nothing but a naive pet of egoism on our shoulders? ….You did. Tell me then. Tell me how it feels to come up with an answer [She waits for my reply, but I fall silent. She's right...] It's a bitter realization, isn't it? Mankind is dead. Humanity lives on. Cybernetics, augmentations and legislations of gene alteration. Transhumanism tore us apart, made us ask questions and fight in debates about humanity, decide what makes us human, how much flesh can one strip before becoming something less or more than a man. Flesh is weak, but metal is cold. Shall we strive for more or restrain science and progress? Sooner or later modern life forms will face the same questions."_

I distance myself from philosophy and ask coldly, persistently

"_You big brain _bitch-ling, answer my fucking question!."

"_I'm a dog, Rick. Sniffing out info is my specialty"_

"_I thought your legal middle name is 'grofit above all else'. Hell, even the death of the world didn't stop you for being a corporate smartass addicted to numbers in the wallet.."_

She fell silent for a moment, looking dead serious. But then she add

"_I had strings, but now I'm free. No memes, no morale, no humanity or irrelevant thoughts to cloud my decisions and steer me away from doing what's right [her mouth twists in disgust] Money, influence, power, pleasure, social status...I'm not here for material values everyone strives for."_

"Power corrupts. Your inhuman beliefs and ideas, cold calculations to gain power. You're not a human, but a mad megalomaniac, that can't be taken seriously. "

She stands up and take a chair

"_Eh...what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like? [She put the chair in front of me and sat on it, staring at me] I'm being serious. Want me to be serious? Fine. No more masquerade."_

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Her face begins to melt and deform like a plastic, changing its color to green. She tries to say something, but her voice dies out, becoming more deformed and deep, almost robotic and artificial. My face freezes in cold sweat, as my wide open eye locked on and gazing at such a disturbing process, unable to look away for I'm still bonded to the chair; piecing together questions, her behavior, words and how it all felt wrong. And as she takes the form of an octoling, it finally clicks in me. The truth I probably knew deep inside, but refused to accept in favor of a false hope of the last woman on earth. She shifts into what she's truly is - a sanitized FUCKING octoling! This explains a lot!. For fuck sake, I SHOULD'VE figure it out sooner! My entire body desperately struggles, emitting snuffed wheezing in horror from what I see…! Of course being helpless hostage AND witnessing a literal TARTAR'S DOG WITH ABILITY TO SHAPESHIFT INTO A HUMAN AND MIMIC EMOTIONS triggers my uncontrollable urge to panic, kill and scream which I'm actively resisting!

She slaps me with a hand, her voice echoing like a demand

"_**USELESS CREATURE, CALM DOWN!"**_

Surprisingly, it helps me to calm down and look at her...All tho I can't help but feel stressed.

"_...He-he-heee~Oooo, isn't this FUC-cking ironic?! A popular DJ, so called last woman on earth turns out to be U.A.C.U's personal bI-i-I-i-I-ich~! Интересно а у тебя в очке живут медведи?"_ Dirty mocking and insults flies out of my mouth with broken, near shaking tone as I try to keep myself in check.

"_I'd agree with your look of horrified realisation if I had any feedling left. I'm not Professor Saimons or some crazy pup with no reason to exist, so lower your imaginary cum shooter, your hands are still tied. I'm a wolf among dogs, Rick. A master of myself. Remember that." _

There's nothing left: no emotions on her face or voice. Nothing but cold tired speech. I take a long sight

"_You know my name?"_

"I keep an eye on you ever since your experience in the city. Your CQ-80 was enough to figure out where you came from and get me the update on the news"

"_State of the Project?"_

She nods

"_The Project Promised Land. Was it a good decision? The whole 'end of the world' deal seems like a well planned controversy for me. Does it deserve to be shit on creativity? Yeah, it does. Tartar created, sanitised me and ever since then I dedicated my existence to make his job a bit harder"_

"_All hail the vengeful vigilante, who's no better than an android"_ Pompous notes in my sarcastic response.  
_  
_"_Reality isn't rainbows and far from typical smugs greedy rats in suits running the show with their wallets. And lest be real: organic life is nothing but machines of nature, proxies with brain acting as main CPU and the transmission relay for consciousness to pull the strings"_

A distant voice cracked in the intercom on the table, distracting her

"_Uh, Boss. Ghost of Justice has arrived and demand meeting ahead of schedule"_

Ghost of Justice? Oh, this day just keeps on getting better! What kind of clown would name himself like that..assuming its a male in the first place. Altho it might be a cover up name to stay incognito, that's the black market after all. Our precious dog of all dogs exhale with a single disappointed 'ah' and slightly lowers her head

"_Speaking of greedy idiots..."_

She stood up and went back to the table, slid through it and activated the intercom.

"_Like it or not he will wait till I'm done with my current guest. He's in my world, not his world. And I got friends on the other side~"_ She literally signed the last two sentences and teleported back to me. Nothing surprises me anymore

I faintly smile with a bit of light up mood, asking

"_Ghost of Justice?"_

She sits back in chair

"_One of my business partners, so no more questions about it. My business is out of your league to tackle."_

"_Enlighten me, oh miss control!" [Why do I keep using such a pompous sly tone?] Seriously tho, I'm curious to know how it does -uh - 'feel' to be sanitised."_

She nodded a couple of times. Her back tentacle extends to the floor, making me stare at it nervously. It lifts up and stretches to the cabins, gently opens one of them and grabs a plastic canister from the cleaning agent with a letter on the paper: 'Facemelter' and delivers it to its master. I raise an eyebrow with obvious intention to ask 'what's this?'.

"_15 flavors of heavy drugs, pure spirit and gasoline. Fatal for any mortal [she takes a long sip, probably drinking half of it then tossing it away and violently shaking up her head] I'm not any mortal. Ooooh…Take a good look at me. I've been like ever since Tartar tossed me on the sanitisation conveyor to make a new animated doll with no hearth of their own. I've been like this for over eight hundred years and I haven't aged one day. Generations grew and died before my eyes, powers rose and tumbled down one after another. I've become what many humans and sealings would have dreamed of - an immortal. The things I've seen...The things I've done…"_

She takes a short pause and continue

"_And yet, there hasn't been a day, an hour, minute I haven't thought about death...I can accept the fact that nothing can end me, but this idea just keeps popping UP~ [her voice spiked for a moment, her sudden move scared me a bit] God damn, can I just be fucking normal?! _I took what was stolen from me: my language, my culture, my memories and a name. Of course everyone was afraid of a soulless monster speaking in a language they don't understand, but what could I do? Change my form, come up with believable names, legends and learn to act like a normal living thing. And when I need, my character dies or fades away, giving a way for a new character to take place. A perfect actor..._[Sorrow in her voice…?]But the worst thing is not the shitty green look, or the jacking down the sanity, or constant absence of anything that makes you human, or being colorblind OR moral compass going SPASTICATED, or locals proving their stupidity EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. YEAR. It's that I_

_**JUST**_

_**FEEL **_

_**NOTHINGGgggg~!"**_

She walked around, acting all pissed off_. _In an outburst of frustration she kicked the chair and was exhausted. But then the glimpse of humanity died again as she put the chair back and sat on it with a cold face. I'm impressed and confused at the same time. This changed my view on her. She's no ordinary Tartar's puppet, no Traitors Hall or whatever those insane bastards call themself. She's something else. 800 years, damn…

"_So you're a mimic _[I conclude my thoughts in a rather calm tone. Curious case I ended up in...] Must be pretty hard to be a fish with many faces"

"_Lack of humanity and strings makes it easier especially if you travel into different places, completely change your form, come up with a new backstory, name and the kind of work you want to do [she waved her hand] I've done it all! Saving lifes on the surgery table, digging my way through hordes of salmonids with a shovel, burned villages, got crucified and burned alive as 'heretic'; ruled a kingdom, turned it into an empire, collapsed same empire, traveled around the sea and oceans to no man's lands..saw some real strange shit beyond any logic or rational explanation. I've mastered my abilities both natural and artificial, horned my skills and developed new ones. To mimic emotions and feels, to see colors in the gray reality without a thing that makes you human...The level of true mastery of acting. But enough of that, I got something to discuss"_

She puts out CQ-80 and activates the map on the holo screen, placing it on the saw so I can see it. The place looks faintly familiar.

"_The Ruthless peak - easternmost stronghold in the octarian Turf."_ I inspect the map and moments later nod in confirmation

"_Yeah, the place nobody wants to go in. Desolated pit in the middle of ancient ruins [I look back at F1sh] What's about it?"_

"_Around a year ago I sent some spies there just in case. Reports raise a lot of suspicion: octarians were digging tunnels and building railroads towards nowhere. Area is isolated from the world: mine fields, jammers and the only way to get in and out is by the train; communications through the secure channel only, soldiers are bound to the station and can't leave without an official request from the security chief or CEO. "_

"_That's some seriously overcomplicated security measures..."_

"_Hmh. So I started digging, used my connections and a reliable whistleblower. Apparently they diverse a large amount of resources, engineers, workforce and an entire sixth army division in that stronghold. Shipments go in, empty trains go out. Details about this whole operation are highly classified."_

"_...Sounds fishy. Still not sure what does it have to do with me"_

"_To make it worse everything references it as 'Asgard', named in english not octario/octolish. The source is reliable, but I need more info to work with. And for that you gonna do a little digging for your old doggy"_

"_Th..? Oh no, grandma. I got nothing to do with your games!"_ I exclaimed in irritation.

"_I'm running short on octolings with military background and [she pointed at me] you want a job as a way to escape the unsettling reality into routine you're used to. While your nameless octo counterpart has some unfinished business to attend to."_

"_...don't stick your tentacles into our business!" _

She stands up and smirks

"Your business? You're mere fragments driven to the edge of madness, holding to the memories and each other to balance it out and stay above the pit. But by living in comfort you two seems to forget something: _Madness is like gravity - all you need is a little push. Science harnessed both_

She walked to the table. I quickly analyze the situation and giggle with a sick smile.

"What can you offer me for the job. Cure for madness, some kind of deus ex machina happy end?"

She turned around

"_Cyanite is the only cure for madness. Happy end? You already had it, yet you came here, driven by curiosity. Be sure it won't drive you insane. Some answers are not worth it and believe me when I say it."_

"_Then I'm out. Find someone else to use"_

"_You don't want to see your old good friendly king DJ Octa-"_

"_D̨ON'T͡!̷ [I interrupt her with angry response, then continue to express my frustration in vocal form. Wish I count point at her or toss something right now] O̴çt͟av͟i͝o is͜ ̕t̛h͜e̷ l̴àst́ p͡érsoń ͟I ͠ẁa͡n̕t to̧ se͜e͏!́"͠_

__"_You will. You're out of options anyway" _

"_...An offer I cannot refuse?" _

I ask with my tone dying out. And she nodded. Fuuuck. I'm tied up, beaten, facing an immortal crime lord in control of the situation. to make it worse I'm in the heart of THE Inkopolis motherfucking Plaza and I'm an octoling. And here it comes, more thoughts and worries questions rise like mushrooms after rain. Does she know about Helena, Erin? Will she hurt them or use them as a leverage to force me to work? She could have killed me, yet she keeps me on the short leash. She wants me alive and cooperating. Fuck..fuck-fuck-fuck! Sigh, good job Rick. You really screwed yourself up into the corner. The only good decision here is to play along and improvise.

I break the silence with exhale full of defeat, asking in half tone

_"...Aight. I'll be your damn puppet digging dirt. What if he refuses to talk?"_

_"Start with the 'Black Night'. Mere mention of it will untie his tongue."_

_"Excuse me, what night?" _

_"A little 'opsie' that led to the Great Turf War…." _

"Hold on a sec, wasn't it started in the early morning by Octarian attacking like nazies in 1945?" I ask with confusion.

"_That's what the history book says. In truth tho? It all started as a little prank made by an octarian prince and traveling boy. Two idiots, experimental mix of untested hypnosis music stolen from the lab, a town with speakers everywhere, prepared to play music during the splatfest night. What could possibly go wrong? Suffice to say the situation went out of control and lasted for over a day, till town ran out of power….I see it got you thinking. Spare yourself the struggle, only a selected few even know about it...Including Tartar. We both want each other defeated, he understood the consequences well enough and I needed the helping hand to clean the mess up and cover it up by a war between octarians and inklings."_

_"..So YOU and Machine started the Great Turf War?!"_ Another great revelation. I feel haggard from all that bullshit coming in my way

"As a matter of fact, yes. One massive cover up to prevent larger scale conflict. Turn octolings into a race of scapegoats and let them be hated for being tyrannical assholes. Small price to avoid the chaos around the globe."

"_You lost me here. How's some hypnosis track can ignite world war?!"_

"_By being a weapon of genocide by pleasure and left some survivors to do the the rest. Imagine a town that drowned in sorrow and torment overnight. Streets full of dead bodies for a vast amount of reasons. People broken and traumatised beyond rehabilitation, driven to insanity after realising what they did to their loved ones, kids, elders, strangers..both alive and not so much; mourning the ones they've lost. Families broken, production stopped, infrastructure stagnated like a broken engine. I'll spare you the details."_

She activated the intercom, asked for the cleaner and someone to escort me out of here. We looked at each other, I said nothing. She..

"_You'll be escorted out of Plaza safely. I don't expect immediate results, but that doesn't mean you can ignore your task. When you are done, come here and contact me directly…"_

**I planned to finish it before July 24 and post it as my birthday gift to myself, but as you can see it didn't happen. There were a LOT of ideas and quite a lot of drafts that never made it to the end. Rick could've gone full PTSD panic attack, or violently kill DeadF1shg till Helena arrive and stop him..or find him having an honest talk with F1sh. Hell, even Helena and Agent Asshole were tossed aside, leaving only Rick and Wolf among dogs to have one. Long. Conversation. **

**I know certain reader know all details about 'Black Night' and just how fucked up it is. But I wonder what theories others got...  
Also. 'Ghost of Justice' is a crossover/reference to the "Tranquillity of inkopolis" fanfic. Good story, interesting character and similarities with my story. If you're interested and feel bored, give it a read; search it here or on Wattpad(just in case it hasn't been posted here yet)**


End file.
